


Chosen Princess

by JUMPINGMANATEE



Category: Game of Thrones (TV), InuYasha - A Feudal Fairy Tale
Genre: Alternate Universe - Reincarnation, F/M, Fix-It
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-11-08
Updated: 2020-09-16
Packaged: 2021-01-25 12:31:07
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 18
Words: 40,869
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21356302
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/JUMPINGMANATEE/pseuds/JUMPINGMANATEE
Summary: Kagome Higurashi died in the final battle. Expecting to move on to the afterlife, she was instead contacted by a foreign deity who decided to give Kagome a second chance at life. Accepting the offer, she was reborn in Westeros as Rhaesa Targaryen. Daughter of Aerys II and Queen Rhaella is also the twin sister of Viserys.Her older brother Rhaegar is thought to be the Prince That Was Promised, but what if the Prince That Was Promised is instead a Princess? And what if that Princess happened to have the power of a Priestess? How would that change the prophecy? Read and find out.
Relationships: Kagome Higurashi/Khal Drogo, Robb Stark/Daenerys Targaryen
Comments: 23
Kudos: 78





	1. Prologue

Kagome gasped as one of Naraku's tentacles pierce right through her heart, as he lays there severely wounded.

“Kagome!” Inuyasha screams.

Naraku laughs, “If I am going to die, I'm taking your precious priestess with me, Inuyasha.”

Kagome looks down at her chest; she places her hands on the tentacle that is sticking out of her chest and sends her spiritual powers through it, finally purifying Naraku.

Kagome stands there for a moment then begins to collapse. Instantly Inuyasha is there to catch her. He lays her gently down on the ground. Within seconds Kagome is surrounded by all her friends.

“Don't worry, Kagome, we'll take you back to the village, and Kaede will fix you right up.”

Kagome coughs up blood, “There's nothing that Kaede can do for me, Inuyasha.”

“Then I'll take you back to your own time where they'll heal you.”

“Not from a wound like this. I'm sorry, Inuyasha, but this is it for me.”

“Don't say that! I'll wish on the jewel to heal you, and I'll take the consequences.”

“No! The jewel needs to be destroyed. You need to wish that it had never existed. It needs to be gone forever.”

“But, Kagome.”

“No buts, Inuyasha. You can't use the jewel for your own selfish needs. My time has come.” Kagome looks at everyone that has gathered around her, “Take care of Shippou, Sesshomaru, he'll need someone to teach him how to be a proper Youkai.”

Sesshomaru nods, “You have my word, Miko.”

Kagome looks at Sango Miroku and Kouga, “Take care, you guys, I hope you all have long and happy lives.”

Finally, she looks at Inuyasha, “Goodbye, Inuyasha, I'll always love you. You're my best friend.”

“Goodbye, Kagome,” Inuyasha says with tears in his eyes.

With that, Kagome took one last breath and passed away.

Kagome expected to see a bright light that would lead her to the afterlife, but instead, she found herself in complete darkness. She stumbled through the dark, trying to find something that would lead her to her the afterlife. Suddenly, there was a burst of flame right in front of Kagome. It was so bright that Kagome had to shield her eyes.

Kagome stares at the flames for a moment; then, she hears a voice, “Kagome Higurashi, you are worthy.”

“Worthy, worthy of what, who are you?”

“I am R'hllor; I am also called the Lord of Light, the Heart of Fire, the God of Flame and Shadow.”

Kagome sweat drops, “Oh no, not another god. What do you want from me?”

“You have been chosen to become the savior of the world, my champion, the wielder of Lightbringer. Azor Ahai. Do you accept?”

“Do I have a choice,” Kagome asks.

“Yes, you could say no, but you would be condemning the world to be consumed by ice and death.”

“What?!”

“Look into the flames, and I will show you.”

Kagome stared into the flames and, she was shown visions of the future and what would happen if she did not accept this task. Kagome bit her lip.

“If I accept, I have a few conditions.”

“Name them.”

“I want to be born with all of the knowledge and skills that I had in my previous life so that I can improve the lives of others. And I want to know the entire history of where you are sending me so that I can prevent things from happening.”

“Granted, though, there are some things that must happen for the prophecy to be fulfilled.”

Kagome nods, “I accept.”

Suddenly, Kagome is engulfed in flames and disappears.


	2. Hidden Knowledge

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Kagome begins her new life in Kings Landing, but some things remain the same.

All Kagome could see was a bright light. She closed her eyes as she emerged into the bright light. When the cold air hit her, she wailed.

“You have a girl, your grace, twins, a boy, and a girl!” The Maester tells Queen Rhaella.

‘Twins, I have a brother?’ Kagome thought.

Queen Rhaella sighed; she had finally given birth to not one but two healthy children, a boy, and a girl. The bloodline would continue through these two children. The Maester hands the baby girl to Queen Rhaella. She smiles down at her two babies.

“What will you name them, your Grace?”

“His name is Viserys, and I shall call her Rhaesa.”

‘I like that name,’ Kagome thought.

“She will make the perfect wife for her brother.”

‘WHAT?!’ Kagome thought.

And with that knowledge, Kagome, now known as Rhaesa, started to cry.

The first real memory that Rhaesa had was of the sound of her mother being raped by her father. She and her brother Viserys were only five years old. When she heard her mother scream in pain and terror, Rhaesa rushed towards her mother's bedroom to stop her father. Only to be caught by Ser Barristan Selmy and taken away.

“No, no, no, Ser Barristan, I have to help my mother,” Rhaesa cried tears running down her cheeks, “Father is hurting her!”

“There's nothing you can do, Little Princess,” Ser Barristan told Rhaesa.

“Then you must stop it!”

“There's nothing I can do either. I'm sorry.”

Ser Barristan had long since been aware that Rhaesa was no ordinary child. She was far more intelligent than she let on. She was capable of learning things at an alarming rate and preferred to have in-depth conversations with him and him alone. That is why Ser Barristan would generally volunteer to guard the little Princess. They could sit for hours and talk about the state of the country and how she would play The Game of Thrones if given a chance.

Fortunately for Rhaesa, Aerys was far more interested in Viserys to notice his daughter's intelligence. The only ones that noticed were himself, Rhaegar, and their mother. But it was only Ser Barristan Selmy that knew Rhaesa's other secret.

“Please, Ser Barristan, I can heal mother.”

“I know you can, Princess, but if you do that, the King will surely notice, and that is something we want to avoid,” Ser Barristan told Rhaesa as he walked through the Red Keep taking her back to her room.

He entered Rhaesa's room and deposited her on her bed, “Now, how about we play that game you showed me, what was it called again?”

“I call it Shogi, Ser Barristan.”

“Ah, yes, Shogi. I'll get the board while you get the pieces.”

Rhaes sighed, resigning herself to the fact that there was nothing she could do at only five years old. Grabbing the pieces from the bag under her bed, Ser Barristan took down the board that was hidden on top of her wardrobe.

Shogi was a game that Rhaesa remembered from her previous life that she used to play with her grandpa. It was a form of Japanese chess or the Game of Generals. It is a two-player strategy board game native to Japan. Rhaesa and Ser Barristan could play for hours when Rhaesa was not with her mother or her Septa. He was amazed at how Rhaesa's little mind worked and how she was able to come up with sophisticated strategies to win the game. She usually beat him at the game, but Ser Barristan was getting better at it.

Ser Barristan took the board and set it on the table next to the window, then took the bag from Rhaesa and set up the pieces. Helping Rhaesa into the chair, Ser Barristan sat down across from her and began the game.

“I know what you're doing, Ser Barristan.”

“I know you do, little Princess, but I need to keep you distracted from what is going on today.”

Rhaesa sighed, “Very well,” Rhaesa said then moved her first piece, “It's your move, Ser.”

Ser Barristan chuckled, “Give me a moment to think, Princess.”

After playing for several hours and once again beating Ser Barristan, he put the game away and place Rhaesa in her bed for her nap. Kissing her head, Ser Barristan informed her that he would be standing guard outside her door until Ser Lewyn came to relieve him.

Later on, Rhaesa was awakened by her Septa to continue with her lessons. Rhaesa found her lessons with her Septa dull and boring. She would much rather sneak off by herself or with Ser Barristan to the library and read about dragons and of the Long Night. Rhaesa had a prophecy to fulfill, and she needs to be prepared. But Rhaesa wasn't stupid enough to think that only knowledge from books would help her defeat the Night King; she also had to be ready physically. So, Rhaesa convinced Ser Barristan and Ser Lewyn to train her with a sword and bow in secret.

Once her lessons with her Septa were over, and Rhaesa was allowed to play with Viserys, which was something she did very rarely; he was too much like father, Ser Barristan would return to take Rhaesa to train him, and Ser Lewyn then take her to have dinner with her mother.

As Rhaesa was having dinner with her mother and her brother Rhaegar, Viserys was with the king. Rhaesa noticed how subdued her mother was. Of course, Rhaesa new the reason why, but she could not let her mother know that.

“Mother, are you feeling alright?”

Rhaella smiled at her daughter, “Yes, my love, I'm just a bit tired, that's all.”

“Perhaps you should go to bed early, mother,” Rhaegar advised.

“I think I will retire after dinner. Rhaegar, would you mind putting your brother and sister to bed?”

“No, mother, not at all,” Rhaegar said.

“Thank you; your father should have one of the Kingsguard drop off Viserys soon.”

Rhaegar nodded; he looked at his little sister and chuckled. Rhaesa had a smear on her face, Rhaegar reached over and with his napkin, wiped her face.

Rhaesa smiled up at her brother, “Thank you, Rhaegar.”

“You're welcome, little sister.”

As soon as dinner was over, Rhaella excused herself and went to bed. A few moments later, Viserys was dropped off by Ser Oswell Whent. Viserys smiled at Rhaegar and ran up to him.

“Brother, I have missed you, where's Mother?”

“I have missed you too, little brother. Mother has gone to bed early; she's not feeling well.”

“Oh.” Viserys rounded the table and hugged his twin, “Hello, sister, how are you?”

“Hello, brother, how was your day?”

“Good, Father had me tell him the name of all the dragon skulls, and when I got them all right, he gave me sweets,” Viserys tells her with a grin.

“That's wonderful, Viserys,” Rhaegar said.

“Father also had me sit on his lap while he talked to a pyromancer. What's a pyromancer, Brother?”

Rhaesa's eyes widened, and Rhaegar knew that his sister knew what that was, but there was no reason to tell Viserys, “Nothing you need to worry about, little Brother.”

Viserys thought for a moment then nodded, “Alright, brother.”

Rhaegar stood up from the table, “Alright, you two off to bed.”

Rhaegar took his siblings by the hand and led them to their chambers. He put Viserys in his bed and kissed him on the forehead. Then he took Rhaesa to her room and did the same thing. After Rhaegar left, Rhaesa waited for a while then got up. She opened her bedroom door and looked to see that Ser Barristan was back. Ser Barristan turned around when he heard the door open.

“Is there something you needed, Princess?”

“Yes, Ser Barristan, I need to see my mother so that I can take away her pain.”

“But-”

“I'm not going to heal her completely; Father would become suspicious. I only want to ease her pain,” Rhaesa told her guard.

Ser Barristan thought for a moment then nodded, “Alright, Princess, I will take you.”

Rhaesa thanked him then hugged Ser Barristan's leg. He smiled down at the little girl then picked her up. They made their way to the Queen's chambers, where Ser Jaime Lannister was standing guard.

“The Princess wishes to say goodnight to her mother.”

Ser Jaime nodded and let Ser Barristan and Rhaesa pass. He set Rhaesa down and told her he would wait outside, Rhaesa nodded. The little girl made her way over to her mother's bed. She looked at her mother and saw the distressed look on her face.

Rhaesa shook her head, “My poor mother,” She said as she brushed a stray hair out of Rhaella's eyes. Rhaesa put her little hands on her mother and slowly started pushing her healing powers into Rhaella. Rhaesa stopped short of healing her wounds; she only used enough power to ease her mother's pain. After she was finished, Rhaesa opened the door, and Ser Barristan picked her up to take her back to her chambers.

As Ser Barristan walk, he asked Rhaesa, “Did it work? Were you able to take the Queen's pain away?”

“Yes, Mother should sleep a lot easier tonight and be better by tomorrow.”

Ser Barristan nodded, “I'm glad.”

When they arrived at Rhaesa's chamber, Ser Barristan took the little girl in and put her to bed. He kissed her forehead and wished her a goodnight. Then he took his post outside. Rhaesa was very proud of herself that she was able to help her mother a little bit. And with those thoughts, Rhaesa was able to go to sleep peacefully.


	3. The Dragon Princess and the Red Woman

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Rhaesa meets The Red Priestess, and things dramatically change.

A few months later, a woman with red hair wearing a red dress arrived in Kings Landing. She had traveled a long way and was now wanting to seek employment in the Red Keep as a lady in waiting for Rhaesa Targaryen. 

Melisandre had looked into the flames, and the Lord of Light had given her a vision. That the reincarnation of Azor Ahai had finally been born, imagine her surprise when The Prince That Was Promised turned out to be a Princess instead. That little fact was not going to stop Melisandre from getting close to Azor Ahai and prepare her to fulfill the Prophecy.

It was pretty easy to have Queen Rhaella agree to have Melisandre become Rhaesa's lady in waiting. Once the Queen decided, Queen Rhaella called for Rhaesa to be brought to her chambers so that the princess could meet her new lady in waiting. Rhaesa arrived with Ser Barristan following and proceeded to enter her mother's solar.

“You called for me, Mother?”

“I did, I want you to meet The Lady Melisandre.”

Instantly, Rhaesa's powers flared. She could tell that this woman dressed in red had great power, and by the look in her eyes, this woman was very eager to meet Rhaesa, which caused the Princess to wonder why.

Melisandre gave a deep bow to the princess, “It is an honor to meet you, Princess Rhaesa.”

“Thank you. It is nice to meet you, Melisandre,” Rhaesa said with a nod of her head.

“Lady Melisandre is going to be your new lady in waiting, my love,” Rhaella tells Rhaesa.

The news surprises Rhaesa a bit, but she accepts nonetheless. “Alright, Mother. May I be excused now, I'd like to go play in the gardens.”

Rhaella smiles at her youngest child, “Yes, you may, be sure to have Ser Barristan with you at all times. Melisandre will be out shortly once she is settled in her room.”

“Yes, mother.”

Ser Barristan follows the little Princess out to the gardens so that she could wander the gardens for a while before Rhaesa's lessons with her septa began. Rhaesa skips around the garden, smelling the flowers.

After a while, Melisandre saunters out to the gardens. She walks past Ser Barristan, who gives her a nod. Walking into the garden, Melisandre finds Rhaesa sitting under a tree weaving a grown of flowers.

“Why are you here?” Rhaesa asks Melisandre without looking up from her work.

“I am your lady in waiting, your highness. Where else would I be?”

Rhaesa finished her flower crown then looked up at Melisandre, Her violet eyes narrowing, “I didn't mean here in the garden, I meant here in Kings Landing. You can't fool me; I can sense your power.”

Melisandre smiled, “I having been searching for you for a long time, Princess, and finally, the Lord of Light has shown me the way.”

Rhaesa tilted her head, “The Lord of Light?”

“I am a Priestess for the true god, R'hllor, also known as the Lord of Light.”

Rhaesa stiffened. Melisandre's smile only grew, “I see you have heard of my Lord.”

“We've met.”

“Then it is as He has shown me, you are Azor Ahai reborn.”

Rhaesa looked down at her flower crown, “I know.”

Melisandre was surprised to learn that this child knew who she was, but she didn't let it show. She walked towards the Princess and kneeled in front of her. Taking the flower crown from Rhaesa, Melisandre places the top of the princess's head then lifts her chin.

“Do not fear, Little Princess; I am here to guide you in your destiny to defeat the Other. I will help in your training and help you prepare to fulfill the prophecy.”

Rhaesa stared at the Red Woman. Rhaesa could see in Melisandre's aura that she was a good person, a little extreme but a good person. Rhaesa didn't fully trust her; that was something that Melisandre was going to have to earn.

Rhaesa told her as much, “I like you, Melisandre, but if you want my trust, you'll have to earn it.”

Melisandre inclined her head, “And so I shall, Little Princess.”

With that, Ser Barristan came towards them to inform Rhaesa it was time for her lessons. Rhaesa skipped towards Ser Barristan and took his hand. They left the garden with Melisandre following behind.

Two years later and Rhaesa had learned a lot from Melisandre. Through Melisandre, Rhaesa learned more about the Other and what exactly Rhaesa's destiny was. Melisandre also taught Rhaesa the ways of a Red Priestess even though Rhaesa didn't worship the Lord of Light. She knew he existed, but that didn't mean she was going to worship him. Rhaesa didn't worship the gods of Westeros either. She did go to the Sept with her mother, but to Rhaesa, there was no proof those gods were real. Rhaesa still clung to the Kamis of her past life. Rhaesa knew they were real, and it gave her comfort to know that they always may be watching over her. 

Though Melisandre could not convince Rhaesa to become a follower, she did teach her how to cast glamours and how to control fire. But Rhaesa was able to take it one step further. Since she was a true dragon, Rhaesa could conjure fire in the palm of her hand without it burning her. Melisandre taught Rhaesa blood magic, though it was something that Rhaesa wasn't comfortable with doing. Melisandre also showed Rhaesa to be resistant to the effects of poisons. Melisandre was in the middle of teaching Rhaesa how to resurrect people when all hell broke loose.

For the past two years, Aerys Targaryen was slowly descending further and further into madness, and Rhaegar had decided it was time to overthrow his father. But his plans were derailed when he met and fell in love with Lyanna Stark. Rhaegar ‘kidnapped’ Lyanna, and because of that, a rebellion began.

Aerys had his pregnant wife and children sent to Dragonstone, along with Ser Willem Darry and Melisandre. But he kept Rhaegar's family in the Red Keep as hostages. While at Dragonstone, the Queen received word that Rhaegar was leading an army against their cousin Robert Baratheon. Melisandre had overheard and informed Princess Rhaesa.

“Melisandre, I want you to follow my brother, but stay out of sight. Assist him in any way you see fit. I will not lose my brother.” Rhaesa commanded.

Melisandre inclined her head, “As you wish, your highness,” Soon after, Melisandre departed for the Trident.

It wasn't long after that Rhaella received word that Rhaegar was dead, and Aerys had, and Rhaegar's son had been murdered. She grieved for her son and grandson, then crowned Viserys King of the Seven Kingdoms. Nine months later, Rhaella went into labor during the worst storm in the history of Dragonstone.

Even above the storm, Rhaesa could hear the screams of her mother and knew something was not right. She begged to be in the room with her mother, but the maester forbid it. She and Viserys were ushered away from their mother's door by one of their mother's ladies in waiting.

The two children sat in the throne room, waiting to see their new sibling. Viserys looked at Rhaesa, “It'll be alright, Rhae, mother and the baby will be fine.”

“I wish Ser Barristan was here. He would have helped me get into the room with Mother.”

“But what could you do to help?”

Rhaesa turned her violet eyes toward her brother, “A great deal, brother.”

At that moment, they heard one final scream from their mother and then silence. A few seconds went by; then, they listened to a baby scream. Rhaesa and Viserys looked at each other, they smiled, “We have a new sibling.”

Rhaesa was happy to have a new sibling, but she was worried about her mother. It was too quiet, and Rhaesa worried that something terrible had happened to their mother. Rhaesa couldn't take it anymore; she rushed off to her mother's room to see how Rhaella was doing. Upon entering the room, Rhaesa noticed that there was complete chaos. People were rushing around the room in a frenzy. Rhaesa snuck her way towards her mother.

“Mother, mother, what's wrong?”

Rhaella opened her eyes; she was weak and pale. She smiled at her daughter and uncovered the bundle in her arms, “You have a sister, my love,” Rhaella said breathlessly.

“You must promise me that you will always look after Daenerys when I am gone.”

Rhaesa looked at her mother with tears in her eyes, “You're not going anywhere, Mother, I'm going to save you.”

Rhaella shook her head, “I know you can, Darling, I have known for quite some time you have healing ability, but you must save your strength. My time has come, and cousin Stannis is attacking Dragonstone. You and your siblings must flee.”

“No, Mother, not without you!”

“You must, my love, there is no time. Promise me that you will keep your sister safe.”

Rhaesa sniffled, “I promise, Mother, I will take care of Dany with my life.”

“I love you, my little Dragon Princess.”

“I love you too, Mother.”

And with that, Rhaella, Queen of Westeros, passed away.

By this time, the attack on Dragonstone could be heard. Ser Willem Darry rushed into the birthing room and collected Rhaesa, “We must flee Your Highness before it's too late.”

Rhaesa nodded and followed behind the nursemaid that was holding her sister. They met up with Viserys and his maid, who had packed for the children and fled to the beach where a boat was waiting for them to take the royal children across the Narrow Sea to the Free Cities. Everyone boarded the ship and set sail. Viserys went below with his maid and Daenerys' nursemaid. Rhaesa stayed above deck with Ser Willem. She watched as the shores of Dragonstone got smaller and smaller away.

“Goodbye, Mother,” Rhaesa whispered as tears ran down her face.


	4. Dothraki Wedding

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> 17 years have past and the Targaryens are living in Pentos awaiting Dany's wedding, but a lot can happen in an afternoon.

_*ITALIC = DOTHRAKI SPEECH*_

Seventeen years later, we find Daenerys on a balcony in Pentos, across the Narrow Sea.

“Daenerys, Daenerys! There’s our bride to be! Look – a gift from Illyrio. Touch it. Come on. Feel the fabric. Mmmm. Isn’t he a gracious host?” Viserys says to his sister as he comes into her room.

“We’ve been his guests for over a year, and he’s never asked us for anything.”

“Illyrio is no fool. He knows I won’t forget my friends when I come into my throne. You still slouch. Let me see.” Viserys says as he begins to pull off Daenerys' gown. “You have a woman's body now.”

“That's enough, Viserys, leave Dany alone,” Rhaesa says as she comes into Daenerys' room.

Viserys frowns, he turns to face his twin, “How dare you tell me what to do! Do you want to wake the dragon?”

Rhaesa smirks and moves to stand in front of Dany, “You are no dragon, you're only a spoiled brat.”

Viserys lifts his hand to slap his sister, “Try it, brother, only I will hit you back.”

Viserys falters. He huffs and turns to leave the room, “Get her ready, the savages will be here shortly,” He walks out and slams the door.

Dany lets out a relieved sigh, “Thank you, sister.”

“You don't have to thank me, Dany, we're sisters, and I will always protect you.”

“I wish you could protect me from this marriage. I don't want to marry the Khal. But Viserys says if I don't, we'll never go home. But at least I won't have to marry him,” Dany says without thinking then looks up at her sister, “Oh, Rhae, I'm sorry for saying that.”

“That's alright, Dany. Now, let's get you ready before we ‘wake the dragon,’” Rhaesa says and rolls her eyes.

Daenerys giggles and nods, she gets undressed and lowers herself in the scalding hot water. Rhaesa helps Dany bathe while her maid bustles around the room, getting scented oils for the bath and towels.

Daenerys is finished with her bath, Rhaesa brushes out her hair and helps her dress. They head downstairs to meet their brother and host.

Illyrio, Viserys, Rhaesa, and Daenerys wait outside the mansion for the arrival of Khal Drogo.

“Where is he,” Viserys asks.

“The Dothraki are not known for their punctuality.”

At that moment, a host of Dothraki come riding up. Khal Drogo wheels his stallion into the front.

Illyrio steps forward and greets them in Dothraki. *_May I present my honored guests? Viserys of House Targaryen, the third of his name. The rightful King of the Andals and the First Men. And his sisters, Rhaesa and Daenerys, of the House Targaryen.*_

While Illyrios speaks to Khal Drogo, Viserys speaks to his sisters, “Do you see how long his hair is? When Dothraki are defeated in combat, they cut off their braid so the whole world can see their shame. Khal Drogo has never been defeated. He’s a savage, of course, but he’s one of the finest killers alive. And you, Daenerys, will be his queen.”

Illyrio motions towards Dany, “Come forward, my dear.”

Khal Drogo watches as Daenerys walks toward him. She does not hesitate and looks straight at him, although there is fear on her face. Khal Drogo gazes at her. He looks up and locks eyes with Rhaesa.

“Vo, anha zala jin chiori vo jin nayat. (No, I want the woman, not the girl.)”

“What did he say?” Viserys asks.

Illyrio turns to face Viserys, “Khal Drogo doesn't want Daenerys.”

“What?!”

“He wants Rhaesa.”

Viserys mouth falls open. Without hesitation, Rhaesa steps forward and pulls Dany behind her, “I accept.”

Illyrio turns to Khal Drogo and translates. Khal Drogo stares at Rhaesa then leads his horsemen on a charge away.

“Where is he going,” Viserys asks.

“The Khal accepted your sister; the ceremony is over.”

The celebration for Drogo and Rhaesa takes place later that day. It's a wild affair with fighting and fornication. Rhaesa stares blankly at everything going on around her. She is neither amused nor disgusted by what is going on. The violence is nothing new to Rhaesa; she's seen violence before in her past life. The sex, though, makes her want to blush though she controls it.

Off to the side, Rhaesa can hear Viserys whining about his army and asking like a petulant child when will he have it. She turns and smiles at her sister, who is sitting close to her.

“Enjoying the celebration, sister?” Rhaesa asks.

“It's all very…”

“Disturbing, yes, I know, but it's something we're going to have to get used to, I suppose.”

The sex and violence increases. Two men fight over a woman, Khal Drogo watches avidly as one man kills the other. Dany gasps.

“A Dothraki wedding without at least three deaths is considered a dull affair,” Illyrios informs the Targaryens.

A knight dressed in Westorosi garb approaches, Khal Drogo greets him. The knight is holding several books that he hands to the new Khaleesi.

“A gift, Khaleesi, songs, and histories from the Seven Kingdoms.”

“Thank you, Ser, are you from Westeros?” Rhaesa asks as she hands the books to Daenerys.

“Ser Jorah Mormont of Bear Island. I served your father for many years. Gods are good; I hope always to serve the rightful king.”

Rhaesa perks up at this news, “Then you must know Ser Barristan, how is he, where is he?”

“Aye, I know Ser Barristan, he is doing well. Last I heard he was Lord Commander of the Kingsguard.”

Rhaesa frowns, “Ser Barristan serves the usurper?”

“Not anymore, my Princess.” Ser Barristan says as he walks past the horde of dancing Dothraki.

Rhaesa's face lights up at the sight of her old guard. She stands and runs towards Ser Barristan, hugging him. This causes all of the Dothraki to stop and stare at their new Khaleesi.

An irate Drogo stands, “Fin ajjin jin? fin ajjin rek mahrazh?” (What is this? Who is that man?)

Ser Jorah bows to Khal Drogo and explains that Ser Barristan is the knight that used to guard the Princess Rhaesa when she was a child. Khal Drogo looks between Ser Jorah and Ser Barristan. He nods and sits down. Ser Barristan lets go of Rhaesa and stands before the Khal. He kneels in front of him then looks at Ser Jorah.

“Will you translate?”

Jorah nods.

“Khal Drogo, I am Ser Barristan Selmy. Kingsguard to Aerys Targaryen and loyal servant of Rhaesa Targaryen. I guarded the Princess when she was a child, and with your permission, I would like to guard her now as a queen.”

Jorah translates, and Drogo stares at Ser Barristan. He looks at Rhaesa, who has a smile on her face then he nods.

“Davra, anha tikh tat vo efichisalat me.”

“The Khal says he will allow you to guard the Khaleesi, Ser Barristan.”

Ser Barristan nods and takes his place behind his Princess while Viserys looks on, giving his sister a hateful look. Now that the incident was settled, the celebration continues. Illyrios steps forward with two chests.

He opens the two chests; there are six eggs inside, “Dragons’ eggs, Rhaesa. From the Shadow Lands beyond Asshai. The ages have turned them to stone, but they will always be beautiful.”

“Thank you, Magister.”

After a while, Khal Drogo rises and strides forward. Rhaesa follows him, looking stoic and beautiful. The Dothraki crowd behind her as she goes. The Khal leads her to a white mare.

Rhaesa strokes the mare, “She's beautiful, Ser Jorah. I don't know how to say ‘thank you’ in Dothraki.”

“There is no word for ‘thank you’ in Dothraki.”

The Khal put Rhaesa on the horse then mounts his. Viserys grabs the reins of Rhaesa's horse, “Make him happy,” He says with a smirk on his face.

Khal Drogo leads Rhaesa's horse away. He takes her towards the seaside at sunset. Once there, Drogo lifts Rhaesa off her horse and leads her away from them. He stands in front of her and begins to undress her. Tears silently roll down Rhaesa's face. Drogo touches the tears on her face.

“No.”

“Do you speak the Common Tongue?”

“No.”

“Is no the only word you know?”

“No.”

He takes off her gown and bends Rhaesa over. He is mounting her like a stallion mounts a mare.  
  



	5. A Needed Change.

*_Italics = Dothraki*_

The following morning, Khal Drogo and Rhaesa come back to the mansion. While the Khal looked incredibly pleased with himself, Rhaesa looked slightly the worse for wear. Drogo helped Rhaesa off the mare; she winced when he set her down. Daenerys and Doreah rush out the door and take Rhaesa by the hands, leading her straight into the house right into a hot bath. Drogo frowned, perhaps he was a bit too rough with his wife for her first time.

Inside the bath chamber, Daenerys and Doreah help Rhaesa into the scalding hot water. Rhaesa sighs as she sits down in the water. Dany gives her sister a worried look, “Sister, are you alright?”

Rhaesa smiles warmly at her baby sister, “Yes, the Khal was a little rough with me, that's all. No more than I expected, I suppose.”

“Do not worry, Khaleesi; things will get better with time,” Doreah tells her mistress.

Rhaesa looks at Doreah, “You think so?”

“I know so, my lady. Before your brother bought me for you and your sister, I worked in the pleasure houses. Things will certainly get better for you and the Khal if you let me teach you, my lady.”

Rhaesa looks at Dany, who is blushing fiercely at where this conversation has gone. Rhaesa nods, “Alright, teach me how to pleasure the Khal. But not now, not while we're still here.”

Doreah nods and leaves the sisters alone. They sit in silence for a while only with the sound of Dany brushing Rhae's hair until finally, Dany speaks.

“Was it like the way Father was with Mother?”

Rhaesa turns and looks at her sister, “How do you know about that?”

“Viserys told me. He told me that Father raped Mother all the time. Especially after he burned someone.”

“That little shit. No, Dany, what Father did to Mother was vile and violent. He took more pleasure in hurting her than the actual act. Khal Drogo was rough, but he didn't hurt me on purpose. He wasn't enjoying my pain.”

“Will it be that way for me as well?” Dany asked.

“Not if I can help it. You will marry for love. Not for an army.”

“But Viserys told me last night-”

“I don't care what Viserys told you. He is never going to use you as a bargaining chip again.”

“But if he is to be king-”

Rhaesa takes her sister by the hands, “Dany, Viserys will never be king. He doesn't have the heart for it.”

“But he's the last dragon.”

“Rhaegar was the last dragon, and Viserys is nothing like Rhaegar.”

“Then what will happen to us?”

“For now, we live our lives with the Dothraki. I will be their Khaleesi, and you will be by my side.”

“And Viserys?”

Rhaesa chuckled, “Let Viserys have his dreams of becoming a king. He'll soon discover that they were no more than dreams.”

“And the Seven Kingdoms?”

“We'll leave them to their fate for now. Let the Usurper do what he will, and when the realm sees him turn everything to ash, that's when the dragon will rise.”

Daenerys nods.

“Good, now help me out of the bath, we need to break our fast soon. I'm sure the Khal will want to leave soon.”

Once Rhae is dressed in a dress, but with trousers underneath, Doreah comes back in the room with her and Dany's breakfast. They eat quickly and head outside with the rest of the Dothraki. As soon as they walk out, Ser Barristan and Ser Jorah fall in step with them.

“Are you alright, Khaleesi,” Ser Barristan asks, “He wasn't-”

“Like my father? No, Ser Barristan, he wasn't. Thank you for your concern.”

“Always, Your Grace.”

As Rhaesa and the others make their way through the Dothraki camp, she is suddenly stopped by two women. They bow and address Rhaesa, “I am Irri, and this is Jhiqui. We are a gift from Khal Drogo, Khaleesi.”

Rhaesa looks at them, surprised, “Do you both know the Common Tongue?”

“Yes, Khaleesi,” Jhiqui says.

“Good, perhaps you can teach my sister and me to speak Dothraki.”

“It would be an honor, Khaleesi.”

At that moment, Khal Drogo calls for the khalasar to move out. Rhaesa and Daenerys mount their horses along with Ser Barristan and Ser Jorah and follow the khalasar out of Pentos towards the Dothraki Sea.

They travel for days on end, stopping every night to set up camp. All-day, Khal Drogo rides with his blood riders, and every night, he mounts Rhaesa. Her pain has finally stopped now. Its only discomfort. When Drogo finishes with a grunt, he rolls over, bringing Rhaesa with him and falls asleep. Rhaesa lies there waiting for Drogo to roll over so that she can get up and clean herself. 

Finally, Drogo lets her go and rolls over, Rhaesa carefully gets up, grabs a cloth, dips it in some water and cleans herself. When she has finished washing, Rhaesa throws the material into the fire. Walking towards her dragon eggs that are surrounded by candles, she picks one up and holds it close.

Rhaesa sighs, ‘This can't go on.’ She looks back at Drogo, ‘I don't want to be his bed warmer and his broodmare. I want this marriage to mean more, I want to love him and for him to love me.’ 

Rhaesa remembers when she was Kagome that she, Ayumi, Yuka, and Eri were curious about sex and had watched porn online. It had been an embarrassing experience, but she had learned one thing. There were other ways to please men. Tomorrow Rhaesa would ask Doreah to teach her exactly how to pleasure the Khal.

The next day, the Khal announces they will remain there for a few days rest and to gather supplies. The Khal and some of his men go hunting, giving Rhaesa a reprieve from him for a while though she does use her time wisely. 

“Doreah, teach me how to pleasure the Khal.”

“It would be my honor, Khaleesi.”

Rhaesa lies on her back while Doreah sits on top of her, “No, Khaleesi. You must look in his eyes always. Love comes in at the eyes. It is said that Irogenia of Lys could finish a man with nothing but her eyes.”

Rhaesa blushes at her words. Slowly Doreah starts to grind her hips against Rhaesa's.

“Kings traveled across the world for a night with Irogenia. Magisters sold their palaces. Khals burned her enemies just to have her for a few hours. They say a thousand men proposed to her, and she refused them all.”

“Well, she sounds like an interesting woman. I don't think that Drogo will like it with me on top.”

Doreah takes Rhaesa's hands, “You will make him like it, Khaleesi. Men want what they've never had. And the Dothraki take slaves like a hound takes a bitch. Are you a slave, Khaleesi? Then don't make love like a slave.”

Suddenly, Rhaesa rolls them over, “Very good, Khaleesi. Out there, he is the mighty Khal, but in this tent, he belongs to you.”

Rhaesa smirks finally understanding; she begins to grind against Doreah, proving that she is a fast learner, “What else can you teach me?”

“You can also pleasure him with your mouth…”

Feeling exceptionally good about herself and now with a plan, Rhaesa approaches Ser Barristan later that afternoon, “Ser Barristan, I think it's time to continue our lessons.”

“Lessons what lessons, what is she talking about, Ser Barristan?” Viserys asks.

Ser Barristan smiles, and completely ignores Viserys, “I thought you might feel that way, Your Grace,” He walks over towards his saddle and removes an extra sword.

Dany smiles, “You know how to use a sword?”

Rhaesa smiles back, “Since I was five, Ser Barristan and Ser Lewyn Martell were teaching me.”

Ser Jorah looks on curiously as Ser Barristan hands Rhaesa the sword. Rakharo steps in front of his Khaleesi, blocking Ser Barristan.

“Jin Khaleesi tat vo zigereo tat tiholat hash tat use jin vov.”

“He says that The Khaleesi does not need to know how to use a weapon.” Jorah translate.

“You may not think so, but The Khaleesi can still die upon one. Wouldn't it be better that she learns how to use one just in case?” Ser Barristan asks.

Jorah translates Ser Barristan's words

Rakharo thinks for a moment, then steps aside. Rhaesa smiles at Rakharo. She turns to face Ser Barristan, “Shall we start slow, Khaleesi,” Ser Barristan asks.

“I think we better, it's been a long time since I've picked up a sword.”

“Alright, on guard.”

Rhaesa gets into her defensive position, and Ser Barristan brings down his sword slowly so that Rhaesa has time to block. They go through the motions of a duel for several minutes. 

Ser Barristan smiles, “Very good, Khaleesi, it seems you haven't forgotten everything.”

“Muscle memory, I suppose.”

A crowd has gathered, but Rhaesa and Ser Barristan don't pay them any attention. Ser Barristan continues to work Rhaesa through her movements, slowly increasing his speed. Rhaesa keeps up with him very well.

By this time, Khal Drogo and the others have returned. They notice that a crowd has gathered, and Drogo makes his way towards the front of the mob to see what is going on. Drogo's eyes widen when he sees Ser Barristan fighting with his wife. The Khal makes his way towards the pair, but Rakharo stops him.

*_Wait, My Khal, he is not trying to hurt the Khaleesi. Barristan is training her.*_

_*Why? My Khaleesi doesn't need to learn how to defend herself. I will protect her.*_

_*Jorah said that the knight has been training her since she was a child in case she ever needed to protect herself. She's been doing well and learns quickly.*_ Rakharo tells his Khal.

Drogo grunts but decides to let this continue. He watches as Rhaesa fights Ser Barristan with a determined look on her face. Sweat running down her face, her hair in disarray. Drogo thinks she's never looked lovelier. It surprises him that he finds her fighting skills arousing.

Eventually, Ser Barristan lets Rhaesa win as he used to when she was a child. The crowd cheers, but Rhaesa knows better; she smiles at him when she has her sword pointed at his heart, “You let me win.”

“You needed to make a good impression on your husband, Khaleesi,” Ser Barristan says as he nods towards Khal Drogo.

Rhaesa whirls around and stares at her husband. Drogo crosses his arms and stares back at her; he sighs, “Fin eshna vov tat yer tiholat?”

“Khal Drogo wants to know what other weapon do you know?” Jorah translates.

Rhaesa smiles, “Jin kohol.” (The bow.)

Drogo smirks, He calls for one of his Bloodriders to bring him a bow and to set up a target. Drogo steps forward and hands Rhaesa the bow; he runs his finger down her arm before he steps away, causing Rhaesa to shiver.

Rakharo hands Rhaesa several arrows, and Rhaesa knocks her first arrow. She aims and shoots hitting the mark, the mob cheers. Drogo stares at the target; his eyes widen when another arrow goes whizzing by and splits the first one down the middle. Then another arrow hit, and Rhaesa shoots her last arrow splitting the previous one down the center as well.

Ser Barristan looks on proudly; he leans in towards, Jorah, “She's always been better with a bow than with a sword.”

Rhaesa turns towards Drogo beaming at him. Without a word, Drogo sweeps Rhaesa up into his arms and strides off towards their tent. Ser Barristan almost follows, thinking the worst, but Jorah stops him, “He won't hurt her.”

Daenerys watches her sister and the Khal leave; she turns towards Ser Barristan, “I want to learn as well.”

“You can't learn, Dany,” Viserys says, “I forbid it.”

Jorah ignores, Viserys, “If you want to learn, Princess, then I will teach you.”

Dany smiles at him, “Thank you.”


	6. Feelings Awakened

_*Italics= Dothraki*_

When Drogo gets Rhaesa back to the tent, he throws her on the pallet of furs. He grabs her trousers and yanks them off then removes her dress. Drogo leaves her lying there naked while he gets undressed. He comes back to the bed and tries to flip Rhaesa onto her stomach, Rhaesa fights him.

“No.”

Drogo looks at her, stunned, then tries to flip her again.

“No.”

_*I will have you, woman.*_ Drogo tells Rhaesa

*_And I will look you in the eyes when you do, husband.*_ Rhaesa tells him.

Drogo stops trying to flip Rhaesa over and stares at her. Rhae takes advantage and flips their position straddling his hips. She leans down and kisses him. Drogo stiffens then slowly starts to relax and follows her example.

Rhaesa starts kissing down his neck and chest, slowly making her way towards his member. Drogo gasps when he feels her wet tongue lick him from his abdomen down to his hip. She kisses his hip then looks up at him.

Drogo stares down at Rhaesa, wondering what she's going to do. His eyes widen when he sees her take his member into her mouth. Drogo groans when she begins to suck.

Rhaesa was nervous at the thought of pleasuring her husband, especially when she finally got a look at his member. He was long, thick, and throbbing. Rhaesa wondered how he ever fit inside her in the first place. But she was determined to make this work.

Rhaesa took the head of Drogo's cock in her mouth and began to suck. She grew more confident when she heard Drogo groan. She swirled her tongue around the ridge of his cock before releasing it, grabbing it with her hand to stroke it a few times.

The expression on Drogo's face was priceless. His eyes were wide with amazement and awe. He said nothing, just looked at Rhaesa as she worked him with both hands. She put his head in her mouth one more time, sucking on it, getting it nice and wet, and still, he didn’t break his gaze.

Rhaesa climbed his cock slowly, looking to see if Drogo's expression would finally change. He dropped his head down to the bed and then looked at her again with an awed expression.

Drogo leaned back, and Rhaesa began grinding, feeling the ridge of his fat head rubbing her g-spot as she moved forward and backward, rubbing her clit and his mound. The whole time Rhaesa stared into Drogo's eyes.

Rhaesa leaned in to kiss him, to feel his soft lips pressed up against hers. The heat of his breath on her skin was orgasmic. Looking deep into his eyes, she grinds slowly, enjoying every inch of him — the feel of his body, the smell of his skin.

Drogo flipped Rhaesa on to her back and went deep between her legs. Her greedy pussy opened wide and sucked him in deep. Rhaesa's walls squeezed him as he filled her up from the bottom to the top, balls slapping her with each thrust. The scruff of his beard tickled Rhaesa's soft skin as he nibbled her ear. 

Rhaesa swiveled her position, getting the upper hand again. She bounced and ground some more onto Drogo's cock as she braces herself on his chest. He gripped Rhaesa's waist, lifted her, and then forced her down hard on his cock. Rhaesa felt the muscles in Drogo's body tighten, and she knew he was ready to cum. Drogo started slamming her down on his cock even harder, causing Rhaesa to throw her head back and scream.

Rhaesa fell forward onto Drogo as he continued to thrust upwards into her chasing his release. Finally, he thrust one last time and held himself as he spilled his seed deep inside his Rhaesa. They lay there in silence while each recovers their breath. Drogo wraps his arms around his wife and holds her close. In all the times that he has been with a woman, Drogo has never known such pleasure as he had that night. It was a new experience, and he thoroughly enjoyed it.

Drogo noticed that Rhaesa's breathing has become more profound, and she's gone limp. He angles his head so that he can get a better look at his wife and notices that she has fallen asleep on top of him. He moves Rhaesa's white-blonde hair out of her eyes and stares at her beautiful face. Drogo thought back to the day he saw Rhaesa, the girl that the Beggar King had offered him as his bride was pretty enough, but there was a fire and fierceness in Rhaesa that Drogo could see in her violet eyes, and he had to have her. And he had been right. Seeing her fight that afternoon had stirred something within him, something more than lust, something more profound. Drogo smiles as Rhaesa cuddles more into him in her sleep. He reaches out for the furs to cover them, wraps his arms around Rhaesa, and goes to sleep.

The next morning, Rhaesa awakens she is surprised to find Drogo still in bed with her. Usually, he is long gone by the time she wakes up. Rhaesa feels his strong arms tighten around her and Drogo kisses her neck.

*_Go back to sleep, little one, it's too early to be up.*_ Drogo tells her, *_The sun has not yet risen.*_

Rhaesa sighs and cuddles more into her husband. She quickly falls asleep. The next time she wakes up, it's to the feel of Drogo kissing his way down to her breasts and him grinding his morning wood into her thigh. Rhaesa moans when she feels Drogo's hot mouth closes around her nipple. Drogo licks and suckles on her nipple while he palms her other breast. Her cries and moans cause Drogo's cock to harden even more.

He lets go of her nipple then spreads her legs. Moving in between them, Drogo rubs his cock against her entrance then slowly enters her. Rhaesa cries out, feeling her husband stretch her; when Drogo his entirely sheathed inside her, he begins to rock his hips. He stares into Rhaesa's beautiful violet eyes as he slowly thrusts in and out of her. Rhaesa reaches up and cups his face, bringing him down into a kiss.

Drogo's thrusts become harder and faster. Rhaesa moans and wraps her legs around his waist, causing Drogo to groan as he sinks into his woman. Rhaesa feels her belly begin to tighten; sweat pours off of her as she gasps and moans. Drogo grunts and groans as he thrusts into her until finally the cord snap and Rhaesa screams. Drogo keeps her legs wrapped around his waist as he continues to pound into Rhaesa. He lets out a feral growl and spends himself inside of her. Catching himself before he collapses on top of her, Drogo slowly pulls out and rolls onto his back. He pulls Rhaesa into his arms and holds her close.

Rhaesa rests her head on his chest, listening to Drogo's steady heartbeat. Drogo ran his hand up and down Rhaesa's spine enjoying the feel of her softy creamy skin. With Drogo's soft caresses and the sound of his steady heartbeat, Rhaesa was lulled back to sleep.

The third time Rhaesa woke up, it was to the smell of roasted rabbit being brought into her tent by Irri and Jhiqui while Doreah was preparing Rhaesa's bath. They smiled at her when they saw her state of dress, “Good morning, Khaleesi, did you have and the Khal have a good night,” Doreah asked with a smirk on her lips.

Rhaesa blushed, “Yes, we did; thank you,” Rhaesa said, giving Doreah a meaningful look.

Doreah smiled, “You're welcome, Khaleesi.”

Rhaesa put on her dressing gown and stood up. By this time, Rhaesa's bath was nice and hot. She got in a wooden tub and bathed with the help of Doreah and Irri while Jhiqui cleaned up. When she was finished with her bat, the girls helped Rhaesa dress and plaited her. When she was ready, Jhiqui served Rhaesa the rabbit and some hard-boiled quail eggs.

As Rhae ate her breakfast, she asked where her siblings were, “Your sister is with Jorah The Andal. They teach her sword and bow,” Irri tells her Khaleesi.

“And my brother?”

Doreah sighed, “Complaining to Ser Barristan about not having his army yet.”

Rhaesa shook her head, that's all Viserys did lately was whine and complain that Drogo was going in the opposite direction of Westeros.

When Rhaesa finished with her breakfast, she got up and checked on her dragon eggs. She smiled down at them and turned them over. Everyone thought that they were petrified, but Rhaesa knew better. She could sense the aura of the little dragons inside. They were developing slowly but steadily since the day that Illyrio gave them to her. All that was need was a catalyst to get the eggs to hatch.

After tending to the eggs, Rhaesa left her tent and went searching for Dany. She found Daenerys with Jorah, who was teaching her how to grip the sword and were working on her footwork. They were using the sword that Ser Barristan had brought for Rhaesa. Viserys sat nearby with a look of contempt on his face. Anytime Dany would make a mistake, Viserys would mock her.

“Leave her alone, Viserys, you were no better when you first began to learn to use a sword,” Rhaesa said as she made her way towards the group. Rakharo at her side.

“She shouldn't be learning at all. Daenerys is a woman.”

“That isn't for you to decide, Brother.”

“Yes, it is; I am king.”

“In Westeros, you may be king, here you are nothing but an outsider,” Rhaesa told him.

Viserys bolted to his feet and got in Rhaesa's face, “And what are you, dear sister? Nothing but a Dothraki whore and broodmare.”

Ser Barristan took a step forward when Rhaesa punched Viserys in the face. Viserys held his cheek and looked at his sister in shock and a little fearful. Rakharo snorted at the look on Viserys' face.

“I am Khaleesi, Viserys, a queen, and I will not tolerate you insulting Daenerys or me.”

By this time, Dany and Jorah had stopped and been looking on. Dany had a worried look on her face, but Jorah smirked. He hadn't realized how formidable Rhaesa could be or how much of a temper she had. Across the way, Drogo had been sitting with his bloodriders and had seen the entire exchange. He nearly laughed when he saw his wife punch that pretentious brat in the face. Drogo was beginning to like this side of Rhaesa. He loved how her violet eyes shined with a fierce glow and how she held herself like the queen she is, his queen.

Once Viserys skulked away, Ser Barristan made his way over towards Rhaesa, “I hope you don't mind your sister using your sword, Khaleesi, but it was the only one light enough for her to wield.”

“No, of course not, Ser Barristan, while Dany works with Jorah, you and I can work on my archery.”

Ser Barristan chuckled, “After that display yesterday, I don't think you need much practice, Khaleesi.”

“Then, I suppose we'll watch Dany practice.”

Rhaesa went and sat down under a tree, while Ser Barristan and Rakharo stood on either side of her. Rhaesa watched her sister intently as Jorah explained the intricacies of swordplay to her. As she watched, Rhaesa thought of how proud she was of Daenerys. Gone was the timid little girl that would flinch anytime Viserys came near her, and in its place was a young woman growing in confidence. Rhaesa was proud of her sister and wanted to reward her. And what better way to reward a young dragon than with dragon eggs of her own. Rhaesa decided that she would let Dany pick from her clutch of dragon eggs whichever ones she wanted.

With that decided, Rhaesa clapped loudly when Daenerys and Jorah finished their lesson. Rhaesa stood up and made her way over towards her sister, “You did wonderfully, Dany.”

Dany blushed, “Not as good as you, I'm afraid.”

“The Khaleesi has been training since she was five, Princess. It is only natural her skills are greater. You will eventually become as good a swordswoman as the Khaleesi,” Jorah tells her.

“Maybe even better than me,” Rhaesa tells her baby sister.

“I doubt that, Sister.”

Rhaesa laughs, she takes hold of her sister by the waist and leads her back to her tent. Ser Barristan, Rakharo, and Jorah follow behind, Dany smiles at her sister, “Where are we going, Rhae?”

Rhaesa squeezes her sister's waist, “I have a gift for you.”

They enter the tent and walk up to the incubating dragon eggs. Rhaesa gestures towards the eggs, “Choose, I want you to have three of my dragon eggs.”

Dany's eyes widen, “I couldn't possibly, Rhae, they're yours.”

“Yes, they are, and I'm giving you three. Please, Dany, accept my gift.”

“Are you sure?”

“Yes, of course,” Rhaesa says with a smile.

“Which ones should I choose?”

“Choose the ones that call to you.”

“How do I do that?”

“Run your hands over them and feel, you'll feel a pull towards the ones that are calling you.”

Suddenly Daenerys looks up at her sister, “They're not petrified, are they?”

“No, they're not.”

“How do you know?”

“I can feel the pulse of life inside the eggs. They're slowly developing. The eggs only need a little push to hatch.”

Dany smiled and walked over towards the eggs. She ran her hands over each egg slowly. The ones that called to her were the blue, silver, and pink eggs. She picked up each of those eggs and held them close, “These three, Rhae, I choose these three.”

“Good, were you able to feel the magic in them?”

“Yes, it was strange, but I liked it.”

“Now, there's one more thing I need you to do. I need you to have those eggs with you always. Do not leave them unattended, and when you're in your tent, place the eggs in the fire.”

“Why, Sister?”

“Because, I think the dragons will bond with you more that way, and I don't trust Viserys not to steal them.”

“You think he would?”

“Yes, I do, he's getting desperate. You can see it in his eyes, Viserys has the same look that father had; the madness is setting in. It won't be long before Viserys tries something.”

Dany looked at her sister, horrified.

“Don't worry, Dany, we're well protected, and soon you'll be able to defend yourself. Now, let's get back to your lessons. I think it's time you learn to use a bow.”

Daenerys nods, the girls gather the eggs place them in a bag they each had, blow out the candles, then go back outside to train.

  
  
  
  
  
  



	7. Surprising News

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> *ITALICS= DOTHRAKI*

The day wears on, and Dany continues to practice with Jorah using a bow; while Rhae spars with Ser Barristan. As night falls, Irri and Jhiqui come to collect Rhaesa.

“The Khal want you to have a meal with him, Khaleesi,” Irri explains.

Rhaesa's heart skips a beat; she nods and follows the girls towards where Drogo is sitting with the rest of his bloodriders. He looks up at her and smiles. When Rhaesa sits down next to Drogo, he pulls her into his lap. The Khal and Khaleesi are served a plate of food where Drogo begins to feed Rhaesa from his plate. Rhaesa happily accepts the food that he offers.

Drogo and the Bloodriders sit for a long time talking and laughing, all the while Drogo keeps offering food to Rhaesa. She's trying to understand what they're talking about, but she can only pick up part of the conversation. When the meal is over, Drogo and Rhaesa stand up and head back to their tent. Rhaesa walk, over to the chest where she kept the eggs. She takes them out of the bags she had them in and places the eggs back in the chest then lights the candles.

While Rhaesa is doing that, Drogo undresses and comes up behind her. He cups her breasts, and she leans into his touch. Slowly, Drogo undresses Rhaesa, taking his time and kissing every inch of creamy skin that is exposed to him.

When her clothing hit the floor, Rhaesa turned in his arms. She wrapped her arms around Drogo's neck and pulled him down for a kiss. He picked Rhaesa up and took her to the bed. Lying down with Rhaesa above him, she slowly slid his cock into her and began to ride him. Rhaesa never took her eyes off of Drogo.

The following day, Khal Drogo called for the khalasar to begin heading out towards Vaes Dothrak. It would take another three moons to reach the sacred city. Along the way, the Dothraki would have villages offer them tribute so that the khalasar would pass by peacefully.

On one particular evening, Irri, Jhiqui, and Doreah are preparing the tent so that Rhaesa could go to bed early. Rhaesa had noticed that recently, she was a lot more tired, and food didn't appeal to her. As Irri helped Rhaesa get ready for bed, she saw the change in the Khaleesi. Irri suddenly cupped her breast, Rhaesa flinched.

“What are you doing?”

“When was last time you bleed, Khaleesi? You change, Khaleesi. It’s a blessing from the Great Stallion.”

Rhaesa stared at Irri for a moment. Her eyes suddenly widen as it dawned on her what Irri meant; Rhaesa was pregnant. Rhaesa's hand fell to her belly and smiled. She should have known, Rhaesa had not bled for two moons, but she thought that it was due to the stress of everything that had happened. Rhaesa smiled, she was going to have a baby, and she couldn't be happier.

“Are you happy, Khaleesi,” Irri asked.

Rhaesa thought for a moment, was she happy? In her previous life, Kagome had always wanted to be a mother, but her life was cut short. Rhaesa had never considered the possibility of becoming a mother; she was always too concerned about her destiny, then after the rebellion, she had to worry about surviving and taking care of Dany.

But now that they were all relatively safe and Rhaesa had time to think about it, yes, she was happy to be pregnant more than anything Rhaesa wanted this baby, “Yes, Irri, I am happy. I couldn't be happier.”

Irri smiled at Rhaesa, “We must take extra care of you, Khaleesi. We must make sure the Khal's babe grows strong.”

At that moment, Jhiqui comes in with Rhaesa's dinner. The minute Rhaesa smells it, she runs outside and vomits. Jhiqui looks at Irri, confused. Irri informs Jhiqui that Rhaesa is with child and rushes out after Rhaesa.

After a moment the two women come back into the tent, Irri is supporting Rhaesa, “Do not worry, Khaleesi, we will get you something else to eat,” Jhiqui informs her.

Irri leaves the tent and goes in search of Rakharo. She finds him talking with Jorah and Ser Barristan in their tent. Irri walks into their tent, *The Khaleesi wants to eat something different tonight. Kill some rabbits.*

*_There are no rabbits,*_ Rakharo informs Irri.

*_Find some ducks, The Khaleesi likes duck.*_

Rakharo gives her an exasperated look, *_Have you seen any ducks, woman? No rabbits, no ducks. Do you have eyes in your head? Do you?*_

*_Dog then, I have seen many dogs.*_

“I don't think she wants to eat dog.” Jorah points out.

“The Khaleesi have baby inside her. It is true. She does not bleed for two moons. Her belly starts to swell.”

_*A blessing from the Great Stallion.*_

“She does not want to eat horse,” Irri informs them.

“I'll have the boys butcher a goat for her supper,” Jorah tells Irri.

Jorah suddenly becomes very melancholy, “I need to ride to Qohor.”

“We ride for Vaes Dothrak,” Rakharo informs him.

“Don't worry; I'll catch up. The horde's easy to find,” With that Jorah gets up and leaves the tent.

The whole time this conversation is taking place, Ser Barristan has sat there quietly listening. He had learned Dothraki very quickly and had, for the most part, been able to follow the discussion. His little princess was pregnant, and something about that news disturbed Jorah. Ser Barristan liked the man well enough but didn't entirely trust him around Rhaesa. Ser Barristan knew that King Robert had someone spying on the Targaryens, but he wasn't sure who. Until now. It was too much of a coincidence that Jorah suddenly wanted to leave for Qohor. If Ser Barristan's suspicions were correct, Jorah The Andal was going to pay for his betrayal.

Ser Barristan stood up, “I must see the Khaleesi,” He informed Rakharo.

Ser Barristan left the tent and headed over towards Rhaesa's tent. He asked the guard to announce him, and Rhaesa permitted for Ser Barristan to enter.

Ser Barristan smiled at Rhaesa, “I hear congratulations are in order, Khaleesi,” Ser Barristan says.

Rhaesa smiles at him and places a hand on her belly, “Yes, it is.”

“Are you happy?”

“I am so happy, Ser Barristan. I have always wanted children. I never thought that I would have them considering everything that has happened to my family.”

“I'm happy for you, Khaleesi. But I came to inform you I must leave for a short time.”

Rhaesa looked at Ser Barristan, alarmed, “Why, what's happened.”

“When your maid came and informed us that you are with child, I noticed a strange look on Jorah's face. Then suddenly, he announced he was going to Qohor. Why the sudden need to leave?”

Rhaesa's violet eyes narrowed, “You think he's a spy for the Usurper?”

“I don't know for sure, but I plan to find out and deal with it.”

Rhaesa thinks for a moment, “Alright, follow him and if he is a spy, bring him back here. I want to deal with him myself.”

Ser Barristan bows, “As you command, Khaleesi.”

And with that, Ser Barristan went to pack his gear and set out to follow Jorah the Andal. Before he left, Ser Barristan informed Rakharo to stay close to Rhaesa; she would need extra guarding now.

After a while, Irri came back with some roasted goat. The smell made Rhaesa's stomach settle, and she smiled at her maid, “Thank you, Irri, I appreciate this.”

“No thanks, Khaleesi, anything for you,” Irri said.

Rhaesa settled down and had her supper, while she was eating, Drogo came into the tent. He looked at her with a worried expression on his face.

_*I was told that you are ill, little one. That you will not eat horse, is this true?*_

Rhaesa smiled at Drogo, *_It is true, but I'm not ill for the reason you think.*_

Drogo came and sat down next to her, *_Then what is the matter, little one?*_

Rhaesa puts down her supper and takes Drogo's hand placing it on her belly, *_I am with child, husband.*_

Drogo looks at Rhaesa, confused for a moment, then suddenly as it dawns on him what Rhaesa tells him, Drogo's face lights up. He gently squeezes her belly, *_You are sure?*_

_*I have not had my moon blood for two moons now. I am positive.*_

Drogo laughs. He gently pulls Rhaesa into a hug, then pulls away to kiss her, *_Are you happy,*_ Rhaesa asks Drogo.

_*I am happier than I have ever been in my life. The Great Stallion has blessed us.*_

Drogo kisses his wife again then slowly pushes her down on the bed. He slowly undresses her and takes in her beautiful form. As his eyes wander over Rhaesa's naked body, they pause at her belly. Seeing Rhaesa like this, Drogo can see the small swell of her stomach. Pride and arousal shoot through him. He quickly undresses and joins his wife in bed. Lying down next to her, Drogo slowly begins kissing his way down her body, causing Rhaesa to sigh and moan. Drogo suckles gently on her nipples, enjoying the taste of her. When he releases her nipple, Drogo covers her body with his own and slowly sheaths himself within her. Very carefully, he begins to make love to Rhaesa for the rest of the evening.

The next morning, the two lovers lay in bed, sated from making love the night before and in early that morning. Rhaesa cuddles close to Drogo, and he runs his finger up and down her spine. Rhaesa looks up at Drogo, *_It will be a boy.*_

_*How do you know?*_

_*I can feel him; he has immense power. Your son will be a great leader.*_

Drogo leans down and gives Rhaesa a tender kiss.

Later that morning, the Khalaser break camp and continue their journey to Vaes Dothrak. When they are ready to move out, Drogo helps Rhaesa onto her horse himself. He tells Rakharo not to let Rhaesa out of his sight. He looks around and asks Rakharo where the Khaleesi's guards have gone. Rakharo explains that both knights left suddenly for Qohor. Drogo thinks that's dubious and will deal with it if they return.

As they travel to Vaes Dothrak, Drogo orders that the men be on the lookout for rabbit and duck to hunt, Rhaesa informed him last night that horse meat was not sitting well with her right now. And he didn't want to risk her becoming weaker as they proceeded along their journey. A few times, the Khalaser had to stop so that Rhaesa could throw up.

After one incident, Daenerys pulled her horse alongside Rhaesa's, “Are you alright, sister?”

Rhaesa smiled weakly, “Yes, Dany, I'm only having morning sickness, that's all.”

Dany's eyes widen, “You're pregnant?!”

Rhaesa smiles and nods

“That's wonderful, sister, congratulations. I'm sure Khal Drogo is excited.”

“Thank you, sister, and Drogo is excited.”

“So the savage finally impregnated you, you're finally becoming the broodmare you were meant to be, sister. Now you'll have your dirty little savages running around,” Viserys says as he comes to ride on the other side of Rhaesa.

He looks around and notices that Ser Barristan and Jorah are missing, “And where is your guard dogs, sisters, did they abandon you? Well, I suppose they can do better than the likes of you two,” Viserys says with a vicious smile.

Daenerys curls inward at her brother's insults, but Rhaesa looks him in the eyes, “Have care of how you speak to me, Viserys.”

“Why should I am a dragon and king of the Seven Kingdoms.”

“You're nothing but a coward and a leech, Viserys, and you are no dragon.”

Viserys looks at his sister indignantly, “I'll show you, whore, when I take back the Seven Kingdoms, I'll be the greatest ruler since Aegon the Conquerer.”

Rhaesa starts laughing, “You will never rule, Viserys.”

“We shall see.”

“Yes, we will.”  
  


Meanwhile, in Qohor, Jorah has written his report to King Robert Baratheon and is sending it by raven to the Red Keep. The whole time he's doing this, Ser Barristan is watching. As Jorah walks away, Ser Barristan confronts him at sword point.

“Sending off your report to King Robert?” Ser Barristan inquired.

Jorah raised his hands in surrender, “Ser Barristan, listen to me.”

“No, I don't think I will. There is nothing you can say that justifies your betrayal of my Khaleesi and her sister.”

At the mention of Daenerys, Jorah deflates. Ser Barristan raises an eyebrow, “I see you didn't think that you would be putting the Princess in danger as well. What kind of fool are you, do you think that Robert will allow the girls to live? And do you think that the Princess would ever forgive you for selling our her sister?”

Jorah raises his head, “What's done is done, I can't change it. So, if you're going to kill me, get it over with.”

“I'm not going to kill you, Mormont. I'm going to leave that privilege to the Dothraki. I'm sure Khal Drogo will be very interested in knowing you have endangered his wife and child.”

Then quicker than Jorah thought the old knight could move, Ser Barristan surged forward and punched Jorah, knocking him out. Ser Barristan pulled out a length of rope and tied Jorah's hands behind his back. With the help of some men, they slung Jorah over his horse, and Ser Barristan leads Jorah out of Qohor.  
  



	8. Link

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> ITALICS=DOTHRAKI
> 
> SEXUALLY EXPLICIT CONTENT

It took several days for Ser Barristan and Jorah to catch up to the khalaser. During that time, Ser Barristan gagged Jorah Mormont. He was in no mood to hear whatever drivel Jorah was going to spew from his mouth. Ser Barristan was angry that someone would put his Khaleesi in harm's way. He only hoped that when the time came, Rhaesa would let him take Mormont's head.

When they arrived at the Dothraki camp, everyone was surprised to see Jorah bound and gagged. As they neared the Khal's tent, Doreah went running inside to inform Rhaesa about what was going on.

“Khaleesi, Ser Barristan has returned with Ser Jorah bound and gagged.”

“So, Ser Barristan caught him after all.”

Daenerys was in the tent with her sister and looked at her, confused, “What are you talking about, Rhae?”

“Ser Barristan was suspicious of Jorah and followed him to Qohor. Apparently, Ser Barristan found out something unpleasant. Come, Dany, let's go find out what's going on.”

Rhaesa, Dany, and Irri stepped out of the tent. The minute they stepped out, Ser Barristan forced Jorah to his knees in front of Rhaesa.

Rhaesa stares at Jorah. Violet's eyes are boring into blue eyes. He flinches and turns away, “So, Ser Barristan was correct, you are a spy for the Usurper.”

Daenerys looked at Rhaesa, alarmed, “That can't be true, Rhae.”

“I saw it with my own eyes, Princess,” Ser Barristan said.

“I thought you were a man from the North, Ser Jorah, where is your honor?”

“I lost my honor, Khaleesi.”

“Clearly. And you were hoping that by telling Robert that I am with child and getting me assassinated, you would somehow regain that honor?”

Jorah didn't say anything. By this time, Drogo and his bloodriders had come to see what was going on. Irri told the Khal what was going on. She began to interpret what Rhaesa was saying to Jorah. Drogo became filled with rage; he made his way over to Jorah and picked him up by the throat.

*_How dare you endanger my queen and my child, you piece of shit. I shall have your head for this!*_

Drogo started squeezing Jorah's neck until he started turning blue. But Rhaesa laid a hand on Drogo's arm, gaining his attention. He looked down at her with a questioning gaze.

*_Please, husband, let me deal with this.*_

Drogo thought for a moment then dropped Jorah, who was gasping for breath and rubbing his throat. Rhaesa kneels in front of him, “I understand that the North values honor above all else, Ser Jorah, is that true?”

Jorah can only nod.

“Then, I shall give you a chance to regain your honor. Bend the knee and swear allegiance to me, and I shall forgive your transgressions.”

After Irri translated for Drogo, he, Ser Barristan, and Daenerys stared at Rhaesa in disbelief. Rhaesa lifted Jorah's head and looked him straight in the eyes, “That is if you survive your punishment.”

With that, Rhaesa ordered, Rakharo and the bloodriders to beat Jorah within an inch of his life. The bloodriders looked to their Khal for approval, Drogo smirked and nodded. Instantly Rakharo and the Bloodriders descended on Jorah like vultures on a carcass. Jorah put up a valiant effort to fight back but was overwhelmed. They did exactly as their Khaleesi had ordered and beat Jorah almost to death.

When it was over, and Jorah was left a bloody mess on the ground, Rhaesa kneeled again, “Now you are forgiven, Ser Jorah. Betray me again, and I will have you drawn and quartered,” Rhaesa turned to her servants, “Make sure he doesn't bleed to death, but that's all. He must be left to heal on his own.”

With that, Rhaesa and Drogo walked into their tent. Ser Barristan helped Jorah stand and led him back to the tent they occupied along with Irri and Jhiqui. Ser Barristan half carried, half dragged Jorah away.

“You're lucky, filth, had the Khaleesi been anything like her father, she would have had you burned alive.”

When Ser Barristan got to their tent, he dropped Jorah on his bed like a sack of potatoes, then spit on him, “So much for the honor of the North,” Then walked out to take his watch outside Rhaesa's tent.

Inside the tent, Drogo pulled Rhaesa into his arm and held her close. He kissed the top of her head and sighed, *Why did you give him a second chance?*

*_Because I don't believe Ser Jorah is a bad man. He is homesick and desperately wants to be pardoned for his crimes. But above all, Jorah wants his honor back, and he doesn't know how to do that. I think the Usurper is only using him. Robert would never have pardoned him. From what I've heard from Ser Barristan, and my sister, what he did was unforgivable, at least in the eyes of Ned Stark and the North. Robert would never have contradicted his best friend.*_

Drogo ran his finger along Rhaesa's cheek, *_You have a soft heart, wife.*_

*_No, I don't, I am going to use Jorah to get information from Westeros. Let him continue to give his reports to Lord Varys, but he will be giving them false information. I know this deception won't work for long, but maybe long enough to find out what is going on in my homeland.*_

_*Very clever, wife, using their spy against them.*_

_Rhaesa beamed up at her husband, *I'm glad you approve.*_

_*Do you think Jorah will survive?*_

_*I do not doubt that he will. The Mormonts are stubborn people; he won't die without a fight. Their words are not 'Here We Stand' for nothing.*_

Drogo began kissing Rhaesa's jaw and neck, making his way up to her ear, *_And what are your words, little wife?*_ Drogo whispered in Rhaesa's ear.

She moaned at feeling his hot breath, *_Fire and Blood.*_

Drogo picked up Rhaesa, she wrapped her legs around his waist, and he carried her to the bed. Laying her down gently, Drogo began to undress his wife, *_You set fire to my blood, little wife,_* He said as he began to kiss down her body.

Rhaesa moaned and writhed underneath Drogo. Drogo caressed her body and slowly slid his finger between her folds. He gathered her wetness on his finger and pulled his hand away. Curious, Drogo licked his finger and moaned.

*_You taste sweet, little wife,*_ He smirked at her and positioned himself between Rhaesa's legs, _*I must taste you.*_

The flat of his tongue swept up her outer lips once, and Rhaesa let out a cry of pleasure, this encouraged him further, his magical tongue pushing inside her and then up to her clitoris. Circling around and around, he used the tip of his tongue to tease Rhaesa to climax.

As Rhaesa felt herself build, she mourned the loss of his mouth on her; he removed his face from between her thighs just as Rhaesa was about to tip over. Looking down, she saw that he was staring up at her, and their eyes locked. He dared her to look away as his head descended again. She watched as his tongue came out of his mouth and plunge inside of her. It aroused Rhaesa something terrible; she quivered out the start of her orgasm, the muscles in her thighs and stomach tightening as she reached higher and higher.

Rhaesa's moans and cries were more audible as Drogo worked faster and applied more pressure to her clitoris. As she tripped over the edge of her climax, he plunged his tongue into Rhaesa's channel and licked up her juices that slipped out of her. Once he had licked every wet drop that has escaped, he crawled on top of her, supporting his weight on his elbows. He kissed Rhaesa thoroughly, and she could taste her flavor on his lips; it was intoxicating.

Drogo rubbed his cockhead against her soft pink folds, up and down, against her clit, back to her ass as she quivered. He repeated this several times until her entire body had broken out in a sheen of sweat. She panted and clawed at the furs. Drogo thrust his cock into Rhaesa with a low growl. Her flesh resisted only momentarily before giving way completely. Drogo buried himself to the hilt inside her wet heat. Their flesh slid against one another, hot and slick with sweat. Her softness surrendered to his unyielding hardness. He almost couldn’t breathe for pleasure.

“Ooh,” She sighed when his cock reached that tender spot deep inside.

*_You're mine,*_ The words came from Drogo's mouth in a guttural, savage voice.

Drogo watched as he withdrew his cock, the juices so thick and wet he was riveted by the evidence of her heavy arousal. Knowing how aroused she was for him encouraged Drogo further, and he plunged into her, ravenous and greedy, filling her from root to tip.

Their animal smell scented the air around them, a thick, pungent aroma of sex. Drogo could feel she was stretched as far as possible, almost too far, so perfectly tight. He drove his cock in and out, unable to stop himself from pushing her to the limit, to take as much as he could, as hard as he could. Her mouth was open, and her breathing was rapid, moans erupting from every thrust.

Drogo was wild with the knowledge that he could do this to her, impact such an unabashedly sensual woman. The tilt of her ass heightened the friction of her sex, and when her hips began to undulate, her core clenching, He knew she was close to coming. Drogo pounded his raging cock into her harder and faster, grasping her hips to immobilize her, his hips bucking. She shrieked as the climax shuddered through her body from head to toe.

Drogo's arousal was mounting inside until finally, without warning, his climax charged up, and he lost all control. Spent, Drogo almost collapsed on top of Rhaesa, his body quivering in aftershocks, his mouth dry as he tried to catch his breath. She reached up and cupped his face, smiling.

Still buried deep inside his wife, Drogo leaned down to kiss her. _*I love you, Moon of My Life.*_

_*I love you My Warrior Love.*_

Drogo slowly pulled out and laid down behind Rhaesa. He wrapped his arms around her belly and kissed her head. She snuggled back against him as he pulled the furs over them. Slowly her eyes closed, and Rhaesa drifted off to sleep.

The next afternoon the Khalaser were ready to move out, giving Ser Barristan enough time to rest. As they began their long journey once again, Ser Jorah rode at the back of the Khalaser dying of agony. No one paid him any attention, and no one helped him.

As they traveled, Rhaesa made sure that her dragon eggs were safe in the satchel she wore across her shoulder. She would always check to make sure they weren't damaged, and Dany would do the same thing with her eggs. Every night when they would stop, Rhaesa would clean the eggs and place them in the coals to incubate them. And every morning she would caress them then put the eggs back in her satchel.

One morning when Rhaesa reached for the black egg, she noticed a difference. The Once semi-smooth texture of the egg had changed, now it was rougher. Rhaesa ran her hand down the egg and hissed; the egg had cut her palm open. She began to bleed quite a bit, placing the egg back on the coals, Rhaesa didn't notice that her blood had dripped on the other two eggs. There was a hissing sound, and the eggs absorbed the blood into the shells like a sponge.

Rhaesa looked around to make sure no one was close by. She then brought forth her healing power and healed her injury. What Rhaesa didn't notice was that the eggs began to glow faintly, reacting to her magic. Once her cut had healed, Rhaesa carefully picked up the eggs and placed them in her satchel. She then exited the tent so that she could break her fast with Daenerys and, unfortunately, Viserys. As they were served, Viserys instantly noticed that Rhaesa was not eating horse meat, but rabbit instead.

“Why do you get, rabbit, and I have to eat this filth?”

“Because, brother, horse meat doesn't agree with me right now. If it did, I would be eating it as well.”

“Well, I want the same thing you're having, tell them to serve me some as well.”

“No, Viserys, that food is only for Rhaesa and her baby, be glad the Dothraki feed you at all,” Daenerys tells her brother.

“How dare you talk back to me, you little slut! Do you want to wake the dragon?”

Daenerys looks Viserys right in the eyes, “You are no dragon.”

Viserys lunged for Dany, but Dany was quicker and pulled a knife on him, Viserys cringed, “You will not threaten or come at me again. Or I will kill you. I was taught to handle a knife just as well as a bow and sword.”

Viserys nods dumbly. He gets up and walks away. Rhaesa looks at her sister and smiles, “Very good, Dany, I'm glad you stood up to that little shit. Who taught you to wield a knife?”

Daenerys smiled sadly as she looked over to where Jorah sat alone nursing his wounds, “Ser Jorah did,” Dany looks at her older sister, “Do you think we can ever trust him again?”

“We might; he'll have to earn back our trust. I'm giving him the opportunity; it's up to him if he wants to take it.”

Dany nods.

After breaking their fast, Ser Barristan helps Rhaesa and Daenerys onto their horses, and the khalaser head out, following Drogo and his bloodriders. Drogo made sure that Rhaesa was kept in the middle of everyone so that she was well protected. Throughout the day, Drogo would make his way back to where Rhaesa was to check on her.

*_Are you well, Moon of My Life?*_

Rhaesa smiled at her husband, *_Yes, My Warrior Love, I am doing fine. You need not worry about me.*_

Drogo reached out and caressed her cheek, *_I will always worry about you and our son.*_

She kissed his palm. He smiled at Rhaesa and rode off back to the front of the Khalaser.

At the end of their long day, the Khalaser set up camp and began preparing for the night. Once the tent was set up, Doreah and Irri set up a bath for Rhaesa. After having her supper with Drogo and the others, Rhaesa came into the tent. She carefully placed each dragon egg into the hot coals to keep them warm. Rhaesa got undressed and got in the bath; her servants helped her bathe. Once she had washed off the grime from the day of travel, Rhaesa asked to be left alone so that she could enjoy her bath in peace. Rhaesa leaned back against the tub and closed her eyes, slowly she began to fall asleep.

She was startled awake by the sounds of whispering. At first, Rhaesa couldn't make out what was being said, but slowly the whispers became louder until she finally heard it.

****Mother**.**

Rhaesa looked around, wondering where the voice came from. She shrugged and settled back in the water. Then Rhaesa heard the voice again.

****Mother, can you hear us mother?****

“Hello?”

****Mother**!** Rhaesa suddenly heard three distinct voices happily calling her.

Rhaesa slowly got out of the tub, she wrapped a towel around her and looked around, “Where are you? Why do you call me, Mother?”

****Because you are our mother. We're right here, Mother, come closer.****

Rhaesa suddenly realized that the voices were coming from the direction of the dragon eggs. She walked closer towards the eggs. Reaching out a shaky hand, Rhaesa picked up the black egg.

“Are, are you the dragons?”

****Yes, Mother, it's us!**** The little dragons chirped happily in their eggs.

Rhaesa stared at the egg in her hand, “Oh my Kami!”  
  



	9. Sisters

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Rhaesa has a gift for Daenerys

_*ITALICS = DOTHRAKI*_   
****BOLD = DRAGONS TALKING****

Rhaesa stood there in her towel, staring at the eggs, “Oh, my Kami, you can talk to me!”

****Of course, we can talk to you, Mother. You're our mother.**** The little dragon, clearly male, said.

“I don't understand how is this possible?”

****You're like us, Mother, a dragon. Dragons talk to each other. We're blood.****

Rhaesa furrowed her brow, what did he mean that they were blood? Her eyes widened, of course, Rhaesa had accidentally bled on the eggs. They must have bonded with her because of it, oh, she had to tell Dany this.

“Why am I only now hearing from you?”

****We couldn't talk before, too small.**** The third one answered.

Rhaesa smiled, “I can't wait to see you, my hatchlings.” Rhaesa tells her children.

“We can't wait to see you too, Mother and our sibling.”

“You know about the baby?”

****What is a baby, Mother?**** One of the dragons asked, its voice laced with confusion and curiosity.

“A hatchling, like you only different.”

Rhaesa felt a wave of understanding coming from the eggs. ‘Holy shit, I can feel their emotions too!’ Rhaesa thought.

****Yes, mother, we know of our sibling. We can tell from our bond.****

Rhaesa smiled and placed her hand on her belly, “So what shall I call you.”

****We don't know, you have to name us.****

“Are all three of you, boys?”

****Boys**?**

“Uh, male, are you male dragons?”

****What's the difference?****

“Well, if you're male, I need to give you masculine names. Bolder names, if you're female, feminine names. More delicate names.”

There was a long pause, ****We're male, Mother.****

“Alright, let me think for a moment.”

Rhaesa looked at the eggs and their different colors. She wondered if that meant that the dragons would be the color of their eggs. After thinking for a while, Rhaesa concluded that yes, they would be. So, she scrutinized each egg. Finally, she came to a decision.

Picking up the black egg, which was much heavier now, Rhaesa looked at it, “I'm going to call you Balerion.” She put the black egg back on the coals and picked up the silver egg, “And you're Meraxes.” She then picked up the last one that was black and red; she smiled fondly that this one. “And I shall call you Drogon, after your father.”

Rhaesa could feel through their bond that the dragons were satisfied with their names. After a while, Rhaesa could feel that the dragons were beginning to tire.

****We're tired, Mother, it's time for us to sleep.**** Balerion told her.

“Alright, little ones, sleep well.”

After that, there was silence, though Rhaesa could feel their contentment. Rhaesa sighed and got dressed; this had been an exciting development. She couldn't help but wonder if the reason she could hear her children was because of her Priestess powers, or was this something that all Targaryens could do. If it were, that would explain the close bond between dragon and rider. But somehow, Rhaesa doubted it. Because if that were the case, then her ancestors would have written it down.

Nevertheless, Rhaesa would tell Dany in the morning. They could experiment with her eggs and see if the same thing happened. Rhaesa dearly hoped so. This was something she wanted her baby sister to experience, as well. Rhaesa stared lovingly at the eggs then yawned. It had been a long day, and it was finally catching up with her. Rhaesa went to her bed, laid down, and went to sleep. A few moments later, Rhaesa felt strong arms encircle her. Drogo pulled his sleeping wife to his chest, kissing her head. Drogo settled down and went to sleep.

The next morning, Rhaesa was awakened by sweet kisses along her neck. She smiled and rolled over to face her husband. He kissed her gently on the lips, *Good morning, Moon of My Life.*

*_Good morning, My Warrior Love. Did you sleep well?*_

_*With you in my arms, always.*_

Drogo kissed his wife, the kiss became more urgent, causing Rhaesa to whimper. She was suddenly pulled onto Drogo, and Rhaesa could feel his erection through her nightgown. He thrust his hips upwards into her core, *_Ride me, wife._* Drogo demanded.

*_With pleasure, husband.*_

Rhaesa slowly sunk onto his cock, causing Drogo to moan. Once he was fully sheathed inside her, Rhaesa began to ride him slowly. Their moans and cries could be heard throughout the tent as they made love in the early morning hours.

After Rhaesa woke up a second time, Doreah came into the tent to help her get dressed for the day. Rhaesa decided that she would speak with Dany when they were on the move. She didn't want Viserys to hear their conversation. When Rhaesa was dressed, she went and sat with Drogo to break her fast. He smiled at her and pulled her into his lap.

After they had eaten and the tents were taken down. Drogo helped Rhaesa onto her horse. He rode on ahead of the Khalasar as was his customary habit while Rhaesa rode in the middle with Ser Barristan at her side and Rakharo behind her. After a while, Dany rode up alongside her sister. She noticed that Rhaesa was deep in thought.

“Sister, are you alright?”

Rhaesa smiled at Dany, “Yes, Dany, I was only thinking of something interesting that happened last night that I wanted to share with you.”

“Oh? What happened?”

“First, I must ask you, have you noticed a change in the eggs?”

“Yes, I have, they seem to be rougher, with sharper edges, why?”

“Good, A few days ago, when I picked up one of the eggs, I accidentally cut myself. And my blood got all over the egg. What I didn't notice was that my blood dripped onto the other two eggs as well.”

“What happened after that?” Daenerys asked.

“Nothing at first, then last night as I was bathing, I heard a tiny whisper. The whisper got louder until I heard a voice call me mother.”

“Whose voice was it,” Dany asks, hoping it was what she thought it was.

“It was the voice of one of the dragons in the egg.”

Ser Barristan, who had been listening, eyes widen but said nothing.

“No.”

Rhaesa nodded. She then went on to explain what she and her dragons talked about and how they were now bonded. A smile grew on Dany's face.

“Do you think that if I did the same thing, my eggs would be able to talk to me?” Daenerys asked in an excited tone.

“I don't know, but it's worth trying. Tonight when we make camp try it. But it will take a few days for the dragons to talk to you.”

Daenerys was so excited at the thought that she couldn't wait to make camp. At sunset, Drogo called for the Khalaser to halt and make camp. Once the tents were set up, Rhaesa and Daenerys went into Dany's tent and placed her dragon eggs in the coals. Daenerys looks at her sister and sighs. She takes a knife and cuts her palm. Dany lets the blood pool in her hand then drips it onto each egg. The blood hisses when it lands on the eggs, and the girls watch in fascination as the eggs absorb the blood.

Rhaesa takes Dany's hand, “There's something else I want to show you.”

Rhaesa places her finger on Dany's cut, and it starts to glow. Dany's eyes widen as she watches her cut begin to heal. When it's treated, Daenerys looks up at her sister in awe.

“I've never shown anyone my healing abilities except for Ser Barristan. Though Mother told me the day, you were born that she knew I had these abilities.”

Daenerys becomes sad at the mention of their mother, “You couldn't heal her, Rhae?”

“Yes, I could have, but she asked me not to. She was so close to death; it would have taken a great deal of effort on my part, and it would have weakened me greatly. She knew this and didn't want to risk me collapsing. Stannis was invading Dragonstone, and her priority was for Viserys and me to escape. Mother asked me to let her go.”

Daenerys had tears running down her face, “I'm sorry I killed our mother.”

Rhaesa hugged her sister, “You did nothing of the sort, who told you that?”

“Viserys.”

“Of course he did. Dany, you didn't kill Mother, it was something that happened. She was under a great deal of stress. We were in danger; it was all too much for her Rhaegar's death, Elia, and the children's death. Never think that you killed Mother. I know that she wouldn't have traded her life for yours for anything in the world. Mother loved you very much.”

Daenerys started crying and hugged her sister tighter, “Thank you, Rhae.”

“You're welcome, Dany.”

A few days went by, and Daenerys comes rushing into Rhaesa's tent with a massive smile on her face. She hugs her sister and laughs, “It worked, Rhae, the babies talked to me. They called me mother.”

Rhaesa hugged her sister, “That's wonderful, Dany. Tell me, are they male or female?”

“They're female.”

Rhaesa grinned at her sister, “This is incredible, mine are male. Do you know what this means?”

“We'll be able to have more dragons!” Daenerys squealed.

“Did you name them?”

“Yes, I named them Vhagar, Dreamfyre, and Meleys.”

“Those are beautiful names. What else did they tell you?”

“The babies said they couldn't wait to meet me. How are we going to hatch them, Rhae?”

“Well, we've already given them blood, I think now all we have to do is give them time to develop and then fire. But we need to be careful; we don't want a repeat of Summerhall.”

Daenerys nodded, somehow they would figure out a way to get the eggs hot enough for them to hatch. Something suddenly occurred to Dany, “We can't let Viserys know that the eggs are developing.”

“No, we can't. He'll try to take the eggs,” Rhaesa tells her sister.

Now that the girls had agreed that Viserys couldn't know anything, Daenerys went back to her tent to attend her eggs. After she left, Ser Barristan asked for permission to come into Rhaesa's tent.

“Is there something I can help you with, Ser Barristan?”

“Yes, Khaleesi, I couldn't help overhearing the other day you telling the princess about your dragon eggs. Is it true, can they talk to you?”

Rhaesa smiled at her dearest friend and guard, “Yes, it is, and now Dany's dragons can do the same with her.”

“I'm assuming that means they will eventually hatch.”

“Yes, they will, but I think it won't be for a while. The dragons are still developing.”

Ser Barristan nods, “Khaleesi, is it wise to hatch them?”

“I don't see why not, the dragons recognize Dany and me as their mothers, and we can communicate with them. Something that I don't think our ancestors could do with their dragons. They will listen to their mothers.”

“Then I will protect them with my life until they are old enough to protect themselves,” Ser Barristan tells her.

“Thank you, Ser Barristan, it means a great deal to me that I have your support.”

“You will always have it, Khaleesi.”

With that, Ser Barristan left the tent. The weeks went by, and not only were dragons developing nicely in their eggs, but so was the baby in Rhaesa's womb. Rhaesa was already four months along, and her baby bump was more prominent. But even though Rhaesa's belly was more significant, she continued to spar with Ser Barristan and practice her archery. Drogo protested at first, but he saw how happy it made Rhaesa practicing her combat skill, and he saw how careful Ser Barristan was that Drogo decided to allow it.

As a show of good faith, Rhaesa decided to let Jorah, who had finally healed from his injuries, continue to instruct Dany. She did have a guard nearby just in case. When Rhaesa and Ser Barristan would finish with their sparring, they would go and watch Daenerys train with Jorah.

“She's improving,” Ser Barristan said.

“Yes, she is.”

“She'll never be good enough. Daenerys will always be worthless,” Viserys said as he walked up and stood next to Rhaesa.

“Why do you always run her down?”

“Because it's her fault Mother is dead.”

“Oh, gods, Viserys, no, it wasn't. Mother was delicate, and with everything that was going on, she couldn't handle the stress it was too much for her.”

Viserys glared at Daenerys, “She should never have been born.”

“Viserys, if you say that one more time, I will pummel you.”

Viserys smirked, “You can't do anything to me, you're carrying that savage's spawn.”

Ser Barristan stepped between the siblings, “She may not be able to Your Grace, but I will.”

“You would assault your king.”

“You're not my king, Your Grace and your not his either,” Ser Barristan said, motioning with his head.

Viserys turned around and saw that Rakharo was now standing directly behind him with his sword drawn. “He wouldn't dare.”

“I'm sure he would, Your Grace.”

Viserys huffed and walked away like a petulant child.  
  
  



	10. Theft and Assassination

_*ITALICS = DOTHRAKI*_

****BOLD = DRAGONS TALKING****

It took the Khalaser five months, but they finally reached Vaes Dothrak. Within that period, Jorah had earned back enough trust to no longer ride at the end but next to Rhaesa and Dany along with Ser Barristan. As they passed under the statues of two stallions battling, Jorah pointed out the city.

“Vaes Dothrak, city of the horse lords.”

“A pile of mud. Mud and shit and twigs - best these savages can do.”

Rhaesa glared at her brother, “Viserys, these are my people now, I will not allow you to call them savages.”

“I'll call them what I like because they're my people. This is my army. Khal Drogo is marching the wrong way with my army.”

Rhaesa rolled her eyes at the stupidity her brother was spewing. She urged her horse forward to get away from him, Ser Barristan, and the others following her example.

When the Khalaser arrived, The other Khals greeted Drogo and his Bloodriders. While Drogo spoke with the other Khals, The others went to set up camp. Rhaesa was informed that later that evening, there would be a ritual in which she would have to eat a horse's heart raw. Rhaesa wasn't all that worried. She can clearly remember that in her former life as Kagome eating some pretty savoring things before, so this shouldn't be any different.

Once her tent was set up, and she had her bath, Rhaesa went over to her eggs, “How are my children this evening?”

****Fine, Mother, have we stopped moving?**** Balerion asked.

“How do you know we were moving?”

There was a little laugh from Meraxes, ****We can tell, Mother, our warmth was gone, and we were jostled for a long time.****

“I'm sorry about that, but you're right; we were moving. Your father has been taking us home, and it has been a long ride.”

****Are we home now, Mother,**** Drogon asked.

“Yes, we are, I expect we won't be leaving for quite some time.”

****Good, the moving around is hard on us.**** Balerion informed her.

“I'm so sorry, little ones.”

****That's alright, Mother, we understand,**** Drogon tells his mother, sending a wave of serenity trying to comfort his mother.

Rhaesa smiles, “Thank you, little ones, for understanding.”

After having her conversation with her children, Rhaesa put them on the coals then got dressed. A few moments later, Daenerys comes into the tent with a smile on her face.

Rhaesa had a pretty good idea why Daenerys was so happy, “You talked to your children?”

“Yes, the girls are the sweetest little things. They told me that they could not wait to see me and asked me if we have stopped moving.”

“The boys asked me the same thing.”

“It's amazing how they can tell what's going on around them,” Daenerys tells her sister.

“Yes, it is, I think that's due to the fact they are tapping into our emotions.”

“You could be right. Are you nervous about tonight?”

“Not really, well, maybe a little. But I will eat the entire heart; I'm not going to shame my husband.”

“I know you'll succeed, sister. You succeed at everything you put your mind to.”

“Thank you, sister, for your confidence in me.”

Later that night, the ceremony began standing on a platform in front of Drogo, a heart is held. The Dothraki chant as Rhaesa sinks her teeth in it, bites a chunk out, and chews it.

Standing among the Dothraki, Viserys, Daenerys, Jorah and Ser Barristan look on. “She has to eat the whole heart? I hope it wasn't my horse.”

Dany looks at her brother and rolls her eyes, idiot.

Rhaesa is standing on the platform, back straight, looking straight into Drogo's eyes as she continues to eat the heart without hesitation while a priestess sings in Dothraki waving her arms.

“She's doing well,” Jorah says.

“Of course she is, Rhae will not fail,” Dany tells him. Ser Barristan nods.

Drogo nods, as Rhaesa rips another bite of the heart.

“She'll never keep it down, tell me what they're saying.”

“The prince is riding. I have heard the thunder of his hooves. Swift as the wind he rides. His enemies will cower before him... And their wives will weep tears of blood. She's going to have a boy.”

“He won't be a real Targaryen. He won't be a true dragon.”

Dany smirks if Viserys only knew.

Rhaesa eats the last of the heart then wipes the blood from her mouth with the back of her hand, never taking her eyes off of her husband. Drogo smiles at her.

Jorah continues to translate, “The stallion who mounts the world. The stallion is the Khal of Khals. He shall unite the people into a single Khalasar. All the people of the world will be his herd.”

*_A Prince rides inside me! And he shall be called Rhaego.*_

The Khalasar chants, "Rhaego! Rhaego! Rhaego! Rhaego!

Viserys looks on, “They love her.”

Drogo walks to Rhaesa and lifts her, his arms wrapped around her waist, and carries her around the platform. The crowd moves forward, encircling Rhaesa. "Rhaego! Rhaego! Rhaego! Rhaego, the khalasar chants as the priestess screams.

“She truly is a queen today,” Ser Barristan says with pride in his eyes.

After the ceremony is over, the celebration begins. Viserys sneaks out and goes into Rhaesa's tent with the intent of stealing the eggs. As he's about to pick them up, the eggs scream for their mother.

****Mother help us!****

Rhaesa stiffens next to Drogo; she looks at Ser Barristan, “Ser Barristan, the eggs,” Rhaesa whisper.

Ser Barristan nods and rushes out of the tent, Jorah follows him, “What's going on, Ser Barristan,” Jorah asks.

“The eggs are in danger,” Ser Barristan tells him.

Jorah gives him an odd look, how does he know that?

They arrive in Rhaesa's tent just as Viserys is making his way out.

“I'm afraid I cannot let you leave with those eggs, Your Grace,” Ser Barristan tells him.

Viserys laughs, he draws his sword, “And how do you plan on stopping me, Barristan, you're unarmed.”

By this time, Jorah has snuck in behind Viserys. He knocks the sword out of his hand while Ser Barristan punches Viserys in the face. Viserys crumples to the ground, Jorah pulls out a length of rope and ties Viserys' hands behind him. Ser Barristan takes the eggs out of the bag. Viserys had wrapped each egg. Ser Barristan unwraps them then puts the eggs back on the coals, careful not to burn himself.

After that, Ser Barristan and Jorah drag Viserys back to the tent where the celebration is going on. They enter the tent and toss Viserys at Khal Drogo, and Rhaesa's feet Drogo looks at the two men surprised.

*_What is the meaning of this?*_

_*We caught Viserys trying to steal the Khaleesi's eggs, Great Khal.**_ Jorah explains.

Drogo nods, *_He must be punished for his crime, take him from the city and cut off his hands.*_

Rhaesa and Daenerys look at each other. Viserys may be an asshole, but he was still their brother. Rhaesa turns to her husband and takes his hand, *_Please don't, Viserys may be a thief, but he's still my brother, is there another way?*_

Drogo looks at his wife and sighs. He looks at Rakharo, *_Take him from the city and beat him until he begs for mercy. That shouldn't take long he is a coward.*_

Rakharo nods, and he gets up, with the help of Jorah they drag Viserys out of the tent. Rhaesa squeezes Drogo's hand, “Thank you.”

Drogo nods, he understands that those words mean gratitude in the Common Tongue. Now that the whole ordeal with Viserys was settled, the celebration continues well into the night. After a while, Drogo pulls Rhaesa into his lap. He wraps his arms around her middle and caresses her belly. Soon Drogo feels Rhaesa slump against him; he looks down and notices that she has fallen asleep. Drogo picks her up and carries Rhaesa back to their tent. Drogo lays Rhaesa down on the furs then undresses her. He undresses and lays down behind her, pulling her close.

The next day, Rhaesa and Daenerys go and visit Viserys in his tent. He's lying down, cut, and bruised from head to toe. Opening his eyes, Viserys glares at his sister, “What do you want, Dothraki whore.”

Rhaesa doesn't react, “We came to see how you were doing.”

“How does it look like I'm doing? I can't believe you let them beat me!”

“It was either that or lost your hands, Viserys, which would you have preferred?”

“I am a king!”

“Not here. Here you are only a thief and a petulant child. Now, if you continue to act this way, I'll keep you bound and have you gagged.”

“You wouldn't dare.”

“Try me. I don't want to hurt you, Viserys, but endanger me, Dany, my people, and especially my child, then we are no longer siblings.”

With that, Rhaesa and Dany walked out of the tent. Later on that day, Rhaesa Dany and their guards visit a local market. Rhaesa smiles at all the seeing all the merchants selling different foods and goods. Dany is talking with Jorah, who excuses himself to see if there are any letters for him.

As he walks away, one of Varys' little birds tries to get Jorah's attention, “Psst, Jorah the Andal. The spider sends his greetings and his congratulations. A royal pardon. You can go home now.”

He hands Jorah a roll of parchment, Jorah breaks the seal and reads it. He nods and walks away. When he returns to Rhaesa and the others, he asks to speak to Rhaesa alone, “Khaleesi, I have received a pardon from King Robert,” Jorah tells her then shows her the letter.

Rhaesa nods, “What do you plan to do?”

“I have already pledged myself to you, Khaleesi, I will stay here. But I must continue to send the spider reports.”

“I thought as much. Continue to send your reports, but send them false information.”  
  
Jorah bows and leaves to look to see if there are letters for him.

While he's gone, Rhaesa and the others wander around the market. They come across a wine merchant, “Virzetha gizikhven! Mra qora! Mra qora! Sweet reds! I have sweet reds from Lys, Volantis, and the Arbor! Tyrosh pear brandy! Andalish sours! I have them! I have them!”

Rhaesa approaches the merchant, “A taste for the Khaleesi? I have a sweet red from Dorne, my lady. One taste, and you'll name your first child after me.”

“My son already has a name, and I appreciate the offer, but no, thank you,” Rhaesa tells him.

The merchant smiles, “My Lady, you are from Westeros.”

“You have the honor of addressing Rhaesa of the House Targaryen. Khaleesi of the riding men and princess of the Seven Kingdoms,” Doreah tells him.

The merchant bow, “Rise,” Rhaesa tells him.

“You honor my humble stand, Princess, but please, I must insist that you try the wine. But not any wine, I have a dry red from the Arbor. Nectar of the Gods. Let me give you a cask. Uh... a gift.”

Daenerys looks at her sister excited, but Rhaesa watches the merchant, he seems to be a little nervous. She looks at Ser Barristan, who is also eyeing the man critically. Rhaesa smirks, if the wine is poisoned, she knew nothing would happen to her, but she wasn't too sure about the baby. So, she did the next best thing.

“Thank you for the cast of wine. Why don't we open it now and have a drink?”

The merchant's smile faltered for a moment. Then his eyes darted from Rhaesa to Ser Barristan then to Rakharo, “Thank you, Princess, but I couldn't possibly drink any of this wine, I am not worthy of drinking with royalty.”

Rhaesa smiled, “I insist.”

The merchant opened the cast then poured himself a drink, he brought the cup to his lips, suddenly he threw the cup and ran. Jorah and Rakharo ran after him, while Ser Barristan stayed with Rhaesa and Daenerys. The merchant was getting away until Rakharo caught the merchant with his whip. Jorah then tied the merchant and led him back to Vaes Dothrak.


	11. Another Attempt

_*ITALICS = DOTHRAKI*_

****BOLD = DRAGONS TALKING.****

Once the merchant has been caught, they all return to Vaes Dothrak, where the merchant will be punished for his crime against Rhaesa. Rakharo takes the merchant into a tent and beats him then ties him to the tent pole. When the man is almost unconscious, Ser Barristan asks him who sent him to assassinate Rhaesa. The merchant confirms their suspicion, King Robert Baratheon.

Rhaesa, Ser Barristan, and Jorah walk away from the prisoner, “What will they do to him,” Rhaesa asks.

“When the Khalasar rides, he'll be leashed to a saddle, forced to run behind the horses for as long as he can,” Jorah explains.

“And if he falls?”

“I saw a man last nine miles once.”

“King Robert still wants us dead.”

“This poisoner was the first. He won't be the last.”

“I thought he would leave us alone since we have not attempted to go back to Westeros.”

“He will never leave you alone. If you ride to darkest Asshai, his assassins will follow you. If you sailed to the Basilisk Isles, his spies would tell him. He will never abandon the hunt. You’re a Targaryen. Your son will have Targaryen blood with 40,000 riders behind him,” Ser Barristan tells Rhaesa.

Rhaesa narrows her eyes, “He will not have my son.”

“He will not have any of you, Khaleesi,” Ser Barristan tells her.

Khal Drogo enters the tent with a couple of his men. After staring at the scared merchant, he walks towards Rhaesa.

_*Moon of my life. Are you hurt?*_

_*No, my Warrior Love, the baby and I are just fine.*_

Drogo kisses Rhaesa's forehead then turns to his Bloodriders, _*We ride from Vaes Dothrak, and we will drag this filth with us. Once, he collapses, I want him dismembered,*_ Drogo then turns to Jorah, *_After that, I wish to have the assassin's parts sent back to the king.*_ Drogo says with a smirk.

Jorah bow, *_As you wish.*_

Qotho unties the merchant from the pole and begins dragging him out of the tent. He starts screaming and begging for his life as the merchant is stripped down and tied to the back of Drogo's horse. Jorah mounts his horse and follows Khal Drogo and his Bloodriders as they leave Vaes Dothrak dragging the whimpering merchant behind them.

When the merchant finally falls several miles away from Vaes Dothrak, Drogo has his arms and legs tied to four horses. They slowly start pulling in opposite directions. The man is screaming in agony as his limbs are stretched to their limit. There is a sudden sound of his joints being pulled out of their socket. Drogo smiles as the merchant gives a high pitch scream. At a nod from Drogo, the Bloodriders urge their horses into a gallop and rip off the merchant's limps.

Unfortunately, the merchant did not die right away. So, to add to his suffering, Drogo emasculated him then had Jorah remove the merchant's head. When they were finished, the limbs, head, and manhood were gathered, wrapped in a sack, then put in a box. Jorah then left with the table for the nearest merchant ship heading for Kings Landing.

It took a week for the package to arrive in Kings Landing. The merchant captain was told to give the box to one of the kingsguard so that he could take it to King Robert. He was said to say to them it was a gift from Essos. The merchant captain had one of his sailors take the box to one of the gold cloaks, who then handed it off to Ser Boros Blount.

The box was brought into the king's court, where it was placed in front of King Robert, who is sitting with the small council, “What is this,” Robert bellowed.

“A gift from Essos, your Grace,” Ser Boros tells him.

Robert gets this devious look on his face; he's hoping that the assassin has sent him Rhaesa's head. Eagerly, Robert gives the command to open the box; they all gag at the rotting smell that comes from the box. Robert gets up and makes his way towards the box, followed by Ned Stark. Robert reaches in and pulls out the bloody sack and empties its contents on the floor. Everyone gasps as the limbs, head, and manhood of Robert's assassin fall onto the floor with a sickening splat.

King Robert stared wide, eyed at the body part. Ned looks at the bag and sees there's a blood-splattered note attached to it. He takes the letter and reads it out loud, “Compliments of Khal Drogo and Khaleesi Rhaesa Targaryen.”

Robert turns around and snatches the letter from Ned. He reads the letter then turns red with anger, “I want that whore and that bastard dead!” Robert bellows then walked out of the room. Ned orders the mess cleaned up and followed Robert out the door. Later that night, Robert tells Varys to get in contact with the Faceless Men and put a contract out on Rhaesa Targaryen.

Varys bows, “Yes, Your Grace.”

It didn't take long for Varys to send a raven to Braavos to the Faceless Men contracting them to assassinate Khal Drogo and the Targaryens. Jaqen H'ghar was sent out to Vaes Dothrak to get rid of the Targaryens. He was to kill Rhaesa Targaryen first. So when the opportunity presented itself, Jaqen H'ghar moved in for the kill.

For a few days now, Rhaesa had the feeling that something was off. She had felt a dark presence inside Vaes Dothrak but couldn't quite place it, but Rhaesa did notice that it was following her. Experience from her past life had taught her that whatever it did not bode well for her or her child. Rhaesa decided that it was time to confront it. One evening while Drogo was in council with the other Khals, Rhaesa snuck out of their tent and made her way into the darkness. Rhaesa flared her aura, and just as she had suspected, the dark presence was following her.

Jaqen crept closer to Rhaesa when suddenly he felt her aura. He could feel the light and purity of her power, but what stopped Jaqen in his tracks was the fact that he felt two lives. Rhaesa's present and her past life. He stood there for a moment in shock when Rhaesa felt the assassin stop moving; she turned to face him.

“I'm assuming you were sent by the Usurper to kill me,” Rhaesa said calmly.

Jaqen didn't say anything at first. He only stared at her for a moment, “A woman has been blessed by the Many-Faced God,” Jaqen said to Rhaesa.

Rhaesa tilted her head, “The Many-Faced God?”

“Death. A man can see that the Many-Faced God has blessed a woman twice.”

Rhaesa thought for a moment, “If you mean that I have died and been reincarnated two times, you're right.”

Jaqen nods.

“But how do you know that?”

“A man can feel the presence of the Man-Faced God.”

“So, what does this mean?”

“A man cannot destroy what has been blessed. A man must serve instead.”

Rhaesa nods, “Tell me, what is your name?”

“A woman may call a man Jaqen H'ghar.”

“And what exactly were you contracted to do?”

“To kill the Targaryens and the Khal.”

“Well, since you are now serving me, I order you not to go through with your contract.”

Jaqen bowed his head, “If that is what a woman wishes.”

“Good. Now, I would have you return to where you came from, right now, I do not need your service. I would like for you to tell your guild about me so that they don't send more assassins. But if I ever need you, I will call upon you.”

Jaqen nods and disappears into the night. Rhaesa heads back to her tent and slips back in unnoticed.

When Jaqen returns to the temple of the Many-Faced God, he informs the others of the blessings that have been bestowed upon Rhaesa Targaryen. They all agree that they can't fulfill this contract, a raven is sent back to Kings Landing informing them that they have refused to take the assignment.

Lord Varys makes his way towards King Robert's chambers to inform him of the raven he has just received. Jaime Lannister tells him that the King is indisposed at the moment.

“The king is in the middle of fucking a whore,” Ser Jaime tells Varys, “Whatever you have to tell him will have to wait.”

“I'm afraid this news can't wait, Ser Jaime. It's about the Targaryens.”

Jaime sighs and knocks on the door, “What the fuck do you want Kingslayer,” Robert growls out.

Ser Jaime grits his teeth, “Your Grace, Lord Varys is here with some news.”

“Tell him I'm busy.”

“Your Grace, it has to do with the Targaryens,” Ser Jaime tells the king.

There's a long pause, after a while, the door opens, and the whore leaves Robert's chambers, “Send him in.”

Lord Varys sweeps into the room and bows to King Robert, “What news do you have for me, Varys,” Robert asks as he takes a drink of his wine.

“Your Grace, I have received a raven from the Faceless Men.”

Robert leans forward in anticipation, “Have they killed the Targaryens and the savage?”

“No, Your Grace, they have sent a letter informing me that they are refusing to go through with the contract.”

Robert roars and throws his goblet of wine, “Those bastards, do they say why?”

“No, Your Grace, no explanation is given. Perhaps it's time to give up?”

“Never! I will not rest until all of the dragon spawns are destroyed!”

Varys sighs, “There is one other option, we could contact the guild of the Sorrowful Men out of Qarth. They are not as skilled as the Faceless Men, but I'm sure the Sorrowful Men will not refuse,” Lord Varys tells the king.

“Good, contact them immediately.”

Varys bows, “As you wish, Your Grace.”

Varys wrote the Sorrowful Men contracting them to kill Rhaesa and Daenerys Targaryen. He didn't bother with Khal Drogo or Viserys. He knew that Khal Drogo would never cross the Narrow Sea, and Viserys was too much of a coward to try anything without the Khal's assistance.

It took a month for the Sorrowful Men to get in contact with Lord Varys, informing him that they would take the job. They had told Varys that the guild had already dispatched someone to Vaes Dothrak.

When the assassin reaches Vaes Dothrak, he waited until Khal Drogo and his Bloodriders and left the city on a raid. Since Rhaesa was seven months pregnant, Drogo decided that she should stay. He didn't want to risk Rhaesa getting hurt or going into early labor.

The assassin waited until nightfall to strike. The killer knocked out Ser Barristan and dragged him away. Since Ser Barristan was not a target, there was no need to end his life. The assassin crept into the tent; he saw that Rhaesa was in the middle of taking out the dragon eggs from her satchel when he struck.

Covering Rhaesa's mouth, the assassin whispered in her ear, “I'm sorry,” then stabbed twice, once in the heart and once in the belly.

The assassin carefully lays her on the ground and leaves the tent. A few moments later, Daenerys comes into the tent to ask her sister something. Dany gets this terrible feeling when she doesn't see Ser Barristan standing guard.

“Rhae, where's Ser Barristan,” Dany asks when she walks into the tent.

Dany's eyes widen when she sees her sister lying on the ground, bleeding to death, “Rhae!” Dany screams and rushes towards her sister.

Dany places one hand on Rhaesa's belly wound and the other over her heart, trying to apply enough pressure to stop the bleeding. But Dany has pulled been off her sister, and her mouth is covered. The assassin hits Dany in the head with enough force to crack her skull.

“I'm sorry,” The Sorrowful Man whispers then lays Dany down next to Rhaesa. He then sets the tent on fire and escaped.

The dragons that are in Rhaesa's satchel begin to panic; they can feel their mother's life draining away.

****Mother! Wake up, Mother,**** They scream, trying to get Rhaesa to react, but they get no response.

As Rhaesa lays there dying, the tent is engulfed in flames. By this time, Drogo and the others are returning from their raid. They can see the fire and hear the screams of the people. A sense of dread enters Drogo's heart, and he kicks his horse into a gallop. Racing towards his tent, Drogo finds it engulfed in flames. He turns to Ser Barristan, who has stumbled towards the tent and Jorah. Grabbing Jorah by the collar, Drogo angrily demanded to know where his wife was.

Jorah closed his eyes, _*The last time the Khaleesi was seen she was in the tent.*_

Drogo screams, “Rhaesa!”

He rushes towards the tent, determined to get his wife out. Jorah and Ser Barristan grab him, _*No, Khal, it's too late, you cannot save her, she's gone.*_ Jorah tells Drogo.

_*No! This cannot be, I have to save her,*_ Drogo screams.

It took Ser Barristan, Jorah, and Drogo's Bloodriders to hold Drogo so that he wouldn't rush into the burning tent. Drogo screams and falls to his knees, “Rhaesa!”  
  



	12. Rebirth

_*ITALICS = DOTHRAKI*_

****BOLD = DRAGONS TALKING.****

Rhaesa lays in the burning tent bleeding to death, she slowly opens her eyes and looks around. Feeling a terrible pain in her chest and belly, Rhaesa realizes that she's been stabbed. Her first concern is for her son, Rhaesa reaches down and applies pressure to her belly wound, but it's no use. She can feel herself getting weaker and weaker. Rhaesa's violet eyes slowly close

When she opens them again, Rhaesa sees nothing but bright white light surrounding her. She sighs and realizes that she's dead.

“Not quite yet, Kagome.” Rhaesa hears. The voice is familiar.

She looks around, and a being suddenly materializes in front of her, “Midoriko?”

Midoriko smiles at Rhaesa, “Hello, Kagome, or would you prefer that I call you Rhaesa?”

“You can call me whatever you want. What are you doing here? Where am I?”

“You are in between the living and the underworld. I have come to help you.”

“How, I'm dead.”

“As I said, not yet. I have come to take you back to your body. And to bestow a gift.”

“What kind of gift?”

Midoriko holds out her hand, and a sword appears. She smiles at Kagome, “This is Lightbringer. It is the ancient sword that Azor Ahai used to defeat the other, and I am giving to you to help you when the time comes for you to fight the Other.”

“You know about them?”

“Yes, who do you think told the Lord of Light about you?”

“Thanks a lot,” Kagome says sarcastically.

Midoriko smiles, “It has always been your destiny. I only pointed you in the right direction,” Midoriko then hands Kagome Lightbringer.

“So, this sword will help me?” Kagome asks.

“Yes, but it's been modified, it's been made stronger with the help of an old friend.”

Kagome looks at Midoriko, confused, “What friend?”

“Inuyasha.”

“What?! How did he help?”

“Inuyasha offered one of his fangs so that Totosai could fuse it with Lightbringer. In doing so, Lightbringer has been given the powers of Tessaiga. You will be able to slay a hundred White Walkers with a single blast.”

When Kagome grips the sword, she feels the familiar pulse of Tessaiga's power though instead of the sword turning into a fang, it glows with energy.

Kagome smiles, “Thank you.”

“That is not the only gift I have for you.”

“Miko.”

Kagome whirls around and sees Sesshomaru standing behind her. Her eyes widen, “Sesshomaru,” She whispers, “Don't tell me you're dead.”

Sesshomaru scoffs, “Of course this Sesshomaru is not dead. He has come to bestow a gift.”

He reaches for the sword that is in his sash and presents it, Kagome. She looks at it wide-eyed. “Is that what I think it is?”

“If you believe it to be Tenseiga, then you are correct. The Sesshomaru presents Tenseiga to you, Miko, as a gift to aid you in your fight. As you know, Tenseiga can save a hundred lives, so it can resurrect and heal the wounds of those that have fallen to the Night King, reducing his warriors and helping your numbers.”

Kagome takes the sword, “Thank you, Sesshomaru.”

“That is not all, Miko, This Sesshomaru has also given his fang. Instead of only resurrecting the fallen once, Tenseiga now has unlimited power.”

Kagome's eyes widen, “You mean no matter how many times someone falls, I can bring them back?”

“Correct, and they will be fully healed.”

“Oh, my Kami!”

Midroriko smiles, and Sesshomaru's lip twitches, “It is now time for you to go back, Kagome,” Midoriko tells her.

“How if I'm wounded, and the tent is on fire.”

“Rely on your healing abilities, Kagome.”

“What about the fire?!”

Midoriko smiles, “Fire cannot kill a dragon. Take care, Kagome, we will not see each other again. And take care of your little ones.”

“Take care, Midoriko and you, Sesshomaru.”

Sesshomaru merely nods and fades away. Midoriko then touches Kagome's head, and she too disappears.

In the tent, Rhaesa's body starts to glow pink, and her wounds are healed. She wakes up with a gasp and looks around. Rhaesa sees Daenerys lying next to her in a pool of blood. She checks her pulse and sees that Dany is still breathing. Rhaesa puts her hands on either side of Dany's head and begins to heal her head wound. Dany gasps and opens her eyes.

Dany looks around and sees her sister sitting next to her, “Rhae, you're alright,” Dany says then looks around at the flaming tent.

“We have to get out of here,” Dany says.

“It's too late, Dany, there's no way out.”

“You mean we're going to die anyway?”

Rhaesa smiles, “Fire cannot kill a dragon. We'll be fine, trust me.”

Dany nods then hugs her sister; they sit there, hugging each other, and wait for the fire to go out. As they sit there, holding each other, they don't notice that the bags containing the dragon eggs have caught fire. The dragon eggs roll out and fall to the ground. The girls suddenly hear a loud crack next to them. Looking down, Rhaesa and Dany notice that their eggs have cracked open. One at a time, the little dragons emerge from their eggs. The six dragons begin chirping and make their way toward their mothers on unsteady legs. The females go to Dany while the males go to Rhaesa.

****Mother**!** The hatchlings cry.

Balerion is the first one to walk towards his mother. Then the other two join her. They cuddle up to their mother and purr.

****We were so worried about you, Mother, when we felt your life and the life of our sibling slipping away.****

“I'm fine now, my hatchlings, don't worry, everything will be alright.”

****What do we do now, Mother?**** Meraxes asks.

“We wait for the fire to die down, and then I shall introduce you to your father.”

Rhaesa feels that the dragons are satisfied with that answer. They settle down with their mother and wait.

Meanwhile, Drogo sits on the ground with his Khalaser standing behind him, watching the tent burn down; tears are running down his face. The thought of how Rhaesa suffered will haunt him for the rest of his life.

In the crowd, Viserys also watches as the tent burns to the ground, a cruel smile on his face. Now that his sisters are gone, there is no reason why Khal Drogo would not follow him to Westeros to get him his crown back. Viserys turns and walks away, returning to his tent.

Drogo sits there for hours until there is nothing left of the tent. Once the tent has burned to the ground, he gets to his feet. Drogo is about to walk away when he hears a noise behind him that stops him in his track.

*_Drogo_?*

Drogo's heart starts pounding in his chest as he slowly turns around. His eyes widen as he sees Rhaesa and Daenerys standing among the rubble completely naked but unharmed.

Drogo yells as he runs towards his wife, “Rhaesa!”

Ser Barristan and Jorah turn around, their eyes widen at the sight of Rhaesa and Daenerys standing there among the rubble. Jorah and Ser Barristan look at each other.

“How can this be,” Jorah asks.

Ser Barristan smiles, “Fire cannot kill a dragon.”

The rest of the Khalasar looks on in wonder and awe as they see Rhaesa and Daenerys standing among the rubble unharmed. Ser Barristan calls for someone to bring blankets for the girls so that they can be covered up.

Drogo makes his way towards Rhaesa; when the hatchlings see him coming, they drop down to the ground behind their mother. When Drogo reaches Rhaesa, he sweeps her into his arms and kisses her passionately.

_*Moon of My Life, I thought I lost you.*_

Rhaesa cradles his face in her hands, _*No, My Warrior Love, you will never lose me.*_

Drogo places his forehead against Rhaesa's. Doreah comes running up to them and hands Drogo a blanket to cover Rhaesa. He wraps the blanket over her shoulders and hugs her to him. At that moment, Drogo hears chirping behind Rhaesa. His brow furrows, and he looks behind her. Drogo's eyes widen when he sees three little dragons.

_*Are those what I think they are?*_

Rhaesa kneels and gathers the hatchlings, _*Yes, My Warrior Love, they're dragons. The heat of the flames made them hatch as did the eggs that Dany has.*_

Drogo looks over at Daenerys to see that she too has three little hatchlings clinging to her.

_*What are we going to do with them,*_ Drogo asks.

Rhaesa smiles at him, _*I am their mother, and you are their father. We're going to raise them together.*_

****This is our father, Mother,**** Drogon questions.

“Yes, my love, this is your father,” Rhaesa tells the hatchlings.

Drogo raises an eyebrow, Rhaesa laughs. _*The hatchlings can speak to me.*_

_*They understand you, how?*_

_*I'll explain later, for now, I'm tired and would like to rest.*_

_*Of course, Moon of My Life.*_

_*Rhae, you and Drogo can share my tent, if you want.*_ Dany tells her sister.

Rhaesa looks at her sister, “Thank you, Dany.”

Drogo is about to lead Rhaesa out of the rubble when she suddenly remembers the swords, _*Wait; I must find something.*_

Rhaesa looks around, and almost immediately, she spots Lightbringer and Tenseiga. Rhaesa kneels and picks up the swords, Daenerys looks at her sister confused, _*Where did those swords come from?*_

_*I'll explain later, for now, let's rest.*_

Dany nods and is helped out of the rubble by Jorah. She has the blanket wrapped around her, and her hatchlings are clinging to the blanket.

Drogo wraps the blanket more securely around Rhaesa then picks her up. The hatchlings sit on their mother's shoulder, looking around. Drogo looks down at the hatchling a little wary of them, Rhaesa smiles up at him,_ *Don't worry, My Warrior Love, the hatchlings won't hurt you.*_

****Of course, we won't, Mother.**** Meraxes says.

_*You understand Dothraki?*_

****Yes, we understand whatever language you speak.**** Balerion tells her.

_*They understand our language,*_ Drogo asks.

_*Yes, they understand whatever language I speak.*_

Drogo nods and continues to walk to Dany's tent. By the time he gets there, Irri and Jhiqui have already made a pallet of furs for the Khal and the Khaleesi in the far side of the tent. The girls asked Rhaesa if she wanted to bathe before she went to bed, but Rhaesa was too tired. After healing herself and the baby, she was utterly exhausted.

Rhaesa got underneath the furs and removed the blanket so she could sleep naked. She wanted to feel his skin on hers. Before Drogo laid down, he went outside and made sure that there were several guards posted outside Dany's tent. He was not going to allow another attempt on his wife and her sister. After that, Drogo comes back into the tent, strips down and lays down behind his wife. He holds her tight and kisses her neck. Rhaesa sighs and slowly begins to fall asleep; she is awakened when she feels the little hatchlings trying to burrow their way under the furs so they too can be close to their mother, Rhaesa smiles and lifts the furs.

****Thank you, Mother,**** All three of them say.

Drogo stiffens when he feels movement under the furs, _*What is that?*_

_*The hatchlings are making themselves comfortable.*_

_*Will they not hurt the baby?*_

_*No, they consider the baby, their sibling.*_

Drogo lifts his head and stares at Rhaesa, she turns and smiles up at him, _*It's alright, My Warrior Love, no harm will come to our child, I promise.*_

Drogo grunts and cuddles again with Rhaesa.

Daenerys came in a little while later with her dragons. She saw that Rhaesa and her husband were fast asleep, so she quietly crept to her bed that was opposite the tent from them. She laid down with the dragons and went to sleep.


	13. Dragon's Mate

_*ITALICS = DOTHRAKI*_

****BOLD = DRAGONS TALKING.****

It was early morning when Rhaesa heard the chirping of her little hatchlings. She looked around and noticed that they were wrestling right next to the bed. Rhaesa smiled and took the opportunity to observe them. The hatchlings were not like the drawings of the dragons she had seen in the books in the library in the Red Keep. Instead of having two back legs and wings with claws attached to them, they had front and back legs with their wings attached to their bodies.

She watched as they tumbled around on the floor, hissing and jumping on each other. Then Rhaesa noticed that Balerion took a deep breath, his chest began to brighten (like Smaug from the Hobbit.) He opened his mouth and exhaled, Rhaesa giggled when a puff of smoke came out. Rhaesa could hear in her head Drogon and Meraxes laughing at their brother. Balerion huffed and sat down on his haunches. He looked at his mother, **Mother, do not laugh at me!** This caused Rhaesa to giggle again.

At the sound of her giggles, Drogo woke up, *_What are you laughing at, Moon of My Life?*_

_*Nothing, My Warrior Love, I'm watching the hatchlings play.*_

Drogo looked outside and noticed that the sun had not risen, he groaned, *It is too early for them to be playing. Ask them to go back to sleep. I want you to rest as much as possible,* Drogo tells her then caresses her belly. As he's caressing Rhaesa's tummy, he feels his son kick. Rhaesa smiles at Drogo and places her hand over his.

_*Your son knows your voice, that's why he kicked.*_

Drogo smiled and moved his face toward Rhaesa's belly. He slowly runs his hand over her stomach, *_Hello, my son. I cannot wait until you come into this world. You and your mother are the most precious things to me.*_ Drogo whispered. He again felt his son kick under his hand.

As Drogo is talking to the baby, the hatchlings have ceased their playing and are now watching their father, ****What is Father doing, Mother,**** Balerion asks.

*_He's talking to your sibling.*_

Drogo looks at the hatchlings,_ *What did they say?*_

_*Balerion wanted to know what you were doing. I told him you were talking to his sibling.*_

_*They have names?*_

_*Yes, come little ones, let me introduce you to your father.*_

The dragons toddle over to their mother. Rhaesa picks up the black dragon first. *_This is Balerion.*_

Drogo hesitantly reaches out for the dragon. He runs his finger down the hatchling's head and his neck. Balerion purrs for his father and begins rubbing up against his hand. Drogo smiles.

_*He's hot, I thought he would be colder.*_

_*Dragons are hot-blooded, My Warrior Love.*_

Drogo nods, Rhaesa sets down Balerion and picks up the silver hatchling, *_This is Meraxes.*_

Meraxes waits patiently for Drogo to pet him. When he does, Meraxes has the same reaction his brother has, he purrs and rubs up against his father's hand. Rhaesa puts him down and picks up the last hatchling, the red and black one, Drogon.

_*And last but not least, this is Drogon. I named him after you.*_

Drogo looks at his wife, surprised, then looks back at the hatchling. Drogon's reaction is entirely different from his brothers; he chirps loudly and stretches towards his father. He is anxiously waiting for his father to pet him. When Drogo pets the little hatchling, Drogon grabs Drogo's wrist with his front legs and begins to climb up his arm.

Drogo stiffens, _*What is he doing?*_

_*I don't know, what are you doing, Drogon?*_

****I want to be closer to Father.****

Rhaesa laughs, *_He wants to be closer to you.*_

Drogon slowly uses his front and back legs to climb Drogo's arms, digging his claws into the Great Khal's arm. Drogo doesn't even flinch. To keep his balance, Drogon spreads his wings and continues to climb up Drogo's arm until he settles around Drogo's shoulders. Drogon closes his wings then wraps his tail around Drogo's neck so he won't fall. The little hatchling begins to purr like a cat.

Rhaesa starts laughing at the stunned look on Drogo's face, *_He likes you.*_

_*I can see that,*_ Drogo chuckles.

*_Drogon_?*

The hatchling looks at his mother, ****Yes, Mother?****

_*Why did you crawl onto your father?*_

****Because he is my father and I am named after him. I want to get to know him better.****

_*What did he say?*_

_*Because he's named after you, he wants to get to know you better,*_ Rhaesa says with a giggle.

Drogo sighs,_ *He cannot stay with me all day.*_

_*Why not? You are the husband to a dragon; it only fits that a dragon should be with you.*_

_*Yes, but I will not understand him.*_

Rhaesa hadn't thought about that. She looks at Balerion; he seems to be the most knowledgeable of the hatchlings, *_Balerion_?*

Balerion stops playing with Meraxes, ****Yes, Mother?****

_*Is there a way for you to understand your father and be able to speak to him?*_

Balerion looks down as if he's thinking. Then he looks at his siblings. ****Yes, Mother, because Father is your mate and sire to our sibling, if we drink his blood, we will be able to speak with him, and he will understand us.****

_*Balerion says that if they drink your blood, they will be able to talk to you, and you will understand them. But that's up to you, My Warrior Love.*_

Drogo would think for a moment if there were a way he could do that with his horses, he would. So, why would he pass up the opportunity to bond in such a manner with his wife's dragons?

Drogo nods, _*Alright, I will share my blood with them. What must I do?*_

_*Your Father said yes, Balerion. What does he do?*_

****Let me bite him and drink his blood. Then my siblings will do the same.****

*_Balerion needs to bite you.*_

Drogo nods and holds out his hand to the hatchling. Balerion nips his finger just enough for Drogo's blood to flow; he then begins to lap up the blood. When Balerion has had enough, Meraxes takes his place and does the same thing. Once Meraxes has had his fill, Drogo brings his finger up to Drogon, who laps at the blood as well.

When Drogon finishes, he presses his head to Drogo's finger. A pink light radiates from Drogon, and he heals his father's wound. Rhaesa's eyes widen. *_You healed his wound!*_

_*What?!*_ Drogo says then pulls his hand away to see that the wound has indeed been healed, *How is that possible?*

****We can do what you can do, Mother. But since we are little, we can only heal small wounds.**** Drogon tells his parents.

_*You can heal wounds, Moon of My Life?*_

Rhaesa looks away, _*Yes, it is an ability I have had since I was a child.*_

_*Why did you not tell me?*_

_*I didn't want you to be afraid of me. I didn't want you to think I'm a witch. Aside from you, only Dany and Ser Barristan know I have these powers.*_

Drogo gently brings her head back towards him. He kisses her lips, _*I could never be afraid of you, and I would never think badly of you. You are the Moon of My Life, and I love you very much.*_

Rhaesa smiles, _*I love you so much, My Warrior Love,*_ then kisses him again.

_*So, I'm assuming you can understand the hatchlings now?*_ Rhaesa asks

Drogo smiles, *_Yes, I can.*_

_*Good, little ones, say hello to your father.*_

****Hello, Father.**** The three hatchlings say.

*_Hello, little ones.*_

****We are happy to meet you, Father.****

*_And I am happy to meet you as well, little ones.*_

The hatchling begins to chirp happily, and Drogon cuddles up against his father. Drogo notices that the sun is barely starting to rise. He looks at his wife, who yawns along with the hatchlings.

*_Come, Moon of My Life, it is time for you and the little ones to go back to sleep.*_

Rhaesa rubs her eyes, *_Perhaps you are right.*_ Rhaesa lifts the covers, _*Come, little ones, time to rest.*_

The hatchlings yawn again then make their way under the furs with their mother. Drogo takes Drogon off his shoulders and lays him in front of Rhaesa. The little dragon licks his mother then crawls under to join his siblings. Rhaesa cuddles up against Drogo; he wraps his arm around his wife and goes back to sleep.

The next time Rhaesa wakes up, Drogo is gone, but there is a plate of food in front of her.

“Good morning, Rhae,” Dany says to her sister.

Rhaesa looks over at her sister, “Good morning, Dany, how are you feeling?”

“Sore, tired. Irri brought some food for us.”

“Did she see the hatchlings?”

“No, my hatchlings are still asleep.”

Rhaesa lifts the furs and notices that the hatchlings are beginning to wake up,** **Mother, we're hungry.****

****We're hungry too, Mother.**** Dany's females tell her.

Rhaesa and Daenerys look at each other surprised, “Can you hear each other?” Dany asks her blue dragon, Vhagar.

****Yes, Mother, we can hear the other hatchlings. They are our mates.****

Rhaesa looks at Balerion, “Why didn't you tell me?”

****You didn't ask, Mother.**** Balerion says.

“So, does that mean you can hear your Aunt Dany?”

****Aunt, what is Aunt, Mother?**** Drogon asks.

“An aunt is the sister of your mother. Daenerys is my baby sister.”

****Yes, Mother, our Aunt is mother to our mates, we can hear her as well.****

“Dany, did you hear Drogon just now?”

“Yes, Rhae, I heard him. This is so exciting! Dreamfyre?”

The little light blue and silver hatchling looks at her mother, ****Yes, Mother?****

“Can you hear your Aunt Rhaesa?”

****Yes, Mother, I can hear her.****

“This is incredible! I can't wait to tell Drogo.”

“Speaking of your husband, Rhae, are you going to tell him you were stabbed?”

“I have to, Dany, that's not something I can keep from him. He's going to be so angry.”

“I think he has the right to be angry, Rhae. Drogo could have lost you and the baby.”

****We're angry too, Mother, we could have lost you and our sibling!**** Meraxes says and begins shrieking and flapping his wings. His brothers and Dany's hatchlings join in, and their chests start to glow with fire, but only smoke comes out.

****We will not lose you, Mother,**** Meleys shrieks at Dany.

“Alright, all of you settle down, we're both fine. You don't have to worry about us getting hurt. Now, how about we get you little ones something to eat?” Rhaesa tells the hatchlings.

All the little hatchlings begin to shriek in hunger and flap their wings. Rhaesa and Daenerys smile down at their children. Before they can feed the babies, Dany gets up and gives her sister the loosest dress, but it still fits Rhaesa very tight.

“I'll have to see if anyone has anything that will fit you. Doreah and I will go to the market and see if there are any dresses as well.” Daenerys informs her sister.

“Thank you, sister.”

Now that Rhaesa was decent, Dany picks up her hatchlings and sits down next to her sister. She puts the girls down, and the boys come over to investigate. Vhagar, Dreamfyre, and Meleys face the boys and hiss, they spread their wings and rear back, trying to make themselves look more prominent. The boys' shriek at their would-be mates then attack.

Rhaesa and Daenerys gasp at see the hatchlings fighting. But as they look on the notice that the hatchlings are only play fighting. Rhaesa and Daenerys look at each other and giggle. While the dragons play, Rhaesa takes a chunk of meat and offers it to the dragons. They look at the meat and turn their noses up at it.

“What's the matter? You don't like horseflesh?”

****No, Mother, we can't eat it like that, it needs to be scorched.****

Rhaesa nods and puts the chunk of meat over the fire until it burns. Daenerys does the same thing. They then separate the hatchlings and give them each a piece of meat. The little dragons happily gobble up the horseflesh and beg for more.

Once they've had enough, the dragons curl up in a pile by the fire and fall asleep. After they've been fed, Rhaesa and Daenerys eat their food.  
  
  
  



	14. The True Dragons

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> ITALICS = DOTHRAKI*
> 
> **BOLD = DRAGONS TALKING**

While Rhaesa and Daenerys were eating, Irri, Jhiqui, and Doreah came into the tent, _*Khaleesi, I got you a dress from one of the other women that will fit you,*_ Irri said as she held out the dress to Rhaesa.

She didn't notice the hatchlings laying by the fire until Doreah gasped. Irri and Jhiqui looked at Doreah, who's staring wide-eyed at the dragons. They followed her gaze; Irri covered her mouth when she saw the pile of hatchlings lying on the ground, while Jhiqui gaped.

“Are those what I think they are, Khaleesi,” Doreah asked.

“Yes, Doreah, they're baby dragons.”

“Where did they come from,” Irri asked.

“From the eggs that Daenerys and I had, the fire last night made them hatch. Would you like to see them?”

Irri and Doreah looked at each other, then looked at Rhaesa and Daenerys, “They won't hurt us?”

“Of course not. The hatchlings need to get used to other people anyway,” Daenerys tells them.

Doreah smiles, “I'd like to touch them.”

Irri nod, “So would I.”

“Me too,” Jhiqui added.

Rhaesa takes the dress from Irri and changes first, then with the help of her sister; she kneels by the fire, so does Dany. Rhaesa nudges her little ones awake.

“Little Ones?”

The males look up at their mother and yawn, ****Yes, Mother,**** They say in unison.

“I would like you to meet three people that will be helping us care for you.”

****Will they are caring for us as well, Mother,**** Vhagar asks her mother.

“Yes, My sweet, they will be caring for you as well.”

Irri, Jhiqui, and Doreah looked at each other, “Do you understand them, Khaleesi?”

Rhaesa nods, “And so does Daenerys.”

“That's amazing, Khaleesi,” Jhiqui says.

Rhaesa smiles, “Come closer. Let us introduce you to our children.”

The girls kneel by the fire near to the dragons but not too close. Rhaesa picks Drogon and shows him to the girls.

“Drogon, this is Irri, Jhiqui, and Doreah. They are mine and your aunt's servants. They are going to help us care for you.”

Drogon stares at the girls with his red eyes, making them uncomfortable. He lowered his head and made a chirping noise.

“What is he saying, Khaleesi?”

“He wants you to pet him.”

The girls hesitated, then Doreah steeled her nerves and reached out for the hatchling. She smiled when Drogon licked her hand and purred. Once the other girls saw that he was safe, they too petted Drogon. After that, Rhaesa and Daenerys picked up each dragon so that they could meet the girls.

After the hatchlings were introduced to the girls, Rhaesa and Daenerys told the girls how the hatchlings needed to be cared for and how their food needed to be prepared.

“For the most part, Dany and I will be taking care of them, but when we need to leave the tent, we will need at least two of you to sit with them until we return. And after the baby is born, I will depend more on you to help me with the boys.”

“Yes, Khaleesi,” The girls answer.

“Should we introduce them to Ser Barristan and Ser Jorah,” Dany asked.

“Yes, but later, I think we should go talk with Drogo and tell him what happened.”

Dany nods. They inform their children that they will be right back.

“I need to go talk to your father. I need to tell him what happened last night.”

A wave of understanding comes from the male dragons, ****Alright, Mother, we will see you soon.****

Rhaesa smiles at her sons, then she and Daenerys leave the tent.

Meanwhile, Drogo is talking to his Khalasar, trying to figure out how the fire started last night. He asks if anyone saw anything suspicious. Ser Barristan steps forward, _*Khal Drogo, I think the fire was set on purpose.*_

_*Why do you say that, Barristan?*_

_*Because I was standing guard and someone knocked me unconscious. When I came to the tent was on fire.*_

Drogo's eyes narrow,_ *Another assassination attempt?*_

Viserys laughed when Jorah translated for him, “I think it was more than an attempt, to me, it looked like it succeeded. Now that his spawn is dead, he will honor his agreement.”

Drogo looked at Jorah for him to translate. Jorah hesitated then told Drogo what Viserys said. Drogo's eyes narrowed, then he lunged for Viserys, grabbing him by the throat, “Rek's fin zalat, beggar king. Ha eyak tat tikh driv,” He spat then tossed Viserys to the ground.

“What did he say, Mormont?” Viserys asked as he rubbed his neck.

“He said, That's what you want, Beggar King. For them to be dead.”

“Whether I wanted them dead or not, the fact remains that Rhaesa and Daenerys are dead. Nothing is holding him here anymore. I want my army to march to Westeros.”

“You're wrong, Brother, Drogo still has me,” Rhaesa tells Viserys as she walks past him and hugs her husband.

Drogo hugs Rhaesa back and places his hand on her large belly.

Viserys' mouth falls open when he sees his sisters alive and unharmed, “How did you survive the fire?”

“You of all people should know, Viserys. Fire cannot kill a dragon,” Daenerys tells him. “I'm sure you were hoping we died in that fire brother, alas, your wish did not come true.”

Jorah steps closer to Viserys, “It wasn't you who set the fire, was it?”

Viserys backs away, “Of course not, I was with Doreah last night when it happened.”

Jorah translates for Drogo, who looks at Viserys suspiciously, *_Bring the girl here to confirm that he's telling the truth.*_

Rakharo bows and is about to leave when Rhaesa speaks up, *_That isn't necessary, I know it wasn't Viserys.*_

_*How do you know, Moon of My Life?*_

_*I know because a man came into the tent and stabbed me in the heart and the belly,*_ Rhaesa said as she laid a hand on her stomach.

Ser Jorah and Ser Barristan looked at each other, _*It would seem that Khal Drogo was correct. It was another assassination attempt. The man who stabbed you, Khaleesi, was from the guild of the Sorrowful Men in Qarth.*_ Ser Barristan tells them, *_They always whisper they're sorry in their victim's ear when they kill them.*_

Drogo roared in anger, *_I will not let this go unpunished! I will destroy the king that tried to kill my wife and son! And to my son, the stallion who will mount the world. I will also pledge a gift. I will give him the iron chair that his mother’s father sat upon. I will give him Seven Kingdoms. I, Drogo, will do this. I will take my Khalasar west to where the world ends and ride wooden horses across the black salt water as no Khal has done before. I will kill the men in iron suits and tear down their stone houses. I will rape their women, take their children as slaves, and bring their broken gods back to Vaes Dothrak. This, I vow. I, Drogo, son of Bharbo, I swear before the Mother of Mountains as the sun look down in witness!*_

Viserys looks on as Drogo makes his speech. Ser Jorah translates for him, and he turns red with anger. This savage cannot conquer the Seven Kingdoms just to give them to his half breed son. Viserys would not allow that.

Drogo's speech was so emotional and empowering that no one bothered to ask Rhaesa how she survived a stab wound. She was glad that no one noticed. Rhaesa wasn't sure that the Dothraki would be able to handle her powers, or would they label her a witch.

As the Khalasar cheered and carried on, overall, the noise, Drogo could hear his sons calling for him. ****Father, Mother!****

The little dragons were desperate to get to their parents after feeling their father's emotions and listening to him give his speech. Drogo looks down at his wife, *_Do you hear them, Moon of My Life? I can feel their desperation to be with us.*_

_*I can too.*_

At that moment, Irri comes running up to Rhaesa, *_Khaleesi, the boys are upset they keep trying to get out of the tent.*_

Drogo and Rhaesa look at each other, _*Wrap them in a blanket and bring them here.*_

_*Are you sure that's a good idea?*_

Drogo runs his finger across Rhaesa's cheek, *_Yes, I do. The Khalasar need to know that we are invincible.*_

Dany heard this and nodded, *_Irri tell Doreah to do the same with my girls and bring them here. They won't be a problem.*_

Irri bows and takes off back to Dany's tent. By this time, Rhaesa and Daenerys have mentally told their hatchling what's about to happen and that they need to remain calm. A few moments later, Irri and Doreah show up with two bundles and hands them to their mothers.

Drogo raises his hands to quiet down the Khalasar. *_The armies of Westeros will fall at our feet with the might of our army, but they will also tremble and feel despair at the sounds of the roars of our dragons!_

The Khalasar looks at Khal Drogo, confused. He opens the bundles and pulls out the three baby dragons, Rhaesa hold Balerion and Meraxes while Drogo climbs his father and settles around his neck.

*_We have not three but six dragons, the men in the iron suits, will burn! We will be invincible!*_

The entire Khalasar stare at Khal Drogo and Khaleesi Rhaesa in awe. They begin to chant, *_Dragons! Dragons! Dragons!*_

As the chanting goes on, Viserys becomes more livid. He would not let his crown be taken from him. He was the last dragon, and he deserves those dragons.

“NO!” Viserys screamed.

Everyone stopped chanting and looked at him.

“I am the rightful king of Westeros. I am the last dragon. Those dragons belong to me! I order you to give me my dragons.”

“Have you gone mad, Viserys?”

“No, I only want what is rightfully mine. My crown and those dragons.” Viserys said.

As he walked up to Rhaesa to take the dragons from her, Balerion and Meraxes hissed and reared up against Viserys, spreading their wings to appear more prominent. Inhaling to make their chest glow with fire. Viserys stopped then tried to reach for only Balerion anyway. Balerion snapped at Viserys and growled.

“You will not take our children from us, Viserys, or I promise you, you will regret it.”

He tried one more time, but this time, all the dragons, including Dany's, were hissing and snapping at him. Viserys had no choice but to back down. He glared at his sisters then stalked away.


	15. Truth Revealed

_*ITALICS = DOTHRAKI*_

****BOLD = DRAGONS TALKING****

While the Dothraki were celebrating their impending conquest of Westeros and the birth of the dragons, Rhaesa quietly slipped away with her sons, followed by Daenerys. She was glad that the people were so distracted that they didn't bother to ask how she had survived being stabbed.

Rhaesa was so lost in thought that she didn't notice Ser Barristan and Ser Jorah following her and Dany until Meraxes hissed. She turned and saw that Ser Barristan was now walking next to her peering down at the hatchling.

“It's alright, my love, this is Ser Barristan.”

Meraxes eyed him suspiciously, his gold eyes boring into Ser Barristan's brown eyes.

“He's very protective of you, Khaleesi.”

“Yes, he is, when we get back to Dany's tent, I'll introduce you properly.”

Upon arriving at Dany's tent, they all go inside. Rhaesa tells the girl to bring food and a chunk of charred meat for the dragons. The girls bow and leave to do their duties.

When Rhaesa and Daenerys got the hatchling settled, Dany turns to Ser Jorah, “So, now that you have seen dragons, do you believe in them?”

Jorah stammered, “Y-Yes Princess, I do believe in dragons.”

“That being the case, it's only proper that we introduce you to our children,” Dany tells them.

Daenerys picked up the blue dragon and showed her to Ser Jorah, “Vhagar, I want you to meet Ser Jorah Mormont. He is my guard, and he will guard you as well.”

Vhagar looked at her mother then looked at Ser Jorah, ****Is he our father, Mother?****

Rhaesa covered her mouth, and Daenerys laughed, “No, my sweet, he is not your father. He is a good friend and our protector.”

Ser Jorah looked at Daenerys, confused, “You can understand them, Princess?”

“Of course, my sister and I can speak and understand our dragons.”

“What did the dragon say,” Ser Jorah asked.

“She wanted to know if you were their father.”

Ser Jorah clears his throat and looks away.

****Mother, where's our father,**** Meleys asks.

“You don't have one yet, I don't have a mate yet,” Dany explains.

Daenerys feels a wave of understanding from her hatchlings, “Why don't we get on with the introductions. This young lady is Dreamfyre,” Dany says, picking up the silver dragon, “And this is Meleys,” She says as she picks up the pink dragon.

“Are they all female?” Jorah asks.

“Yes, and Rhaesa's are all male.”

Ser Barristan looked at Rhaesa, “Does that mean you'll be breeding them?”

“I would think so; they already have their mates.”

Ser Barristan looked at Rhaesa, surprised. He was not expecting for the dragons to be males and females.

“Alright, now that Dany has introduced her hatchlings to Ser Jorah, I suppose it's only fitting I do the same to you, Ser Barristan,” Rhaesa said.

She then picked up Meraxes and held him out to Ser Barristan. “This overprotective one is Meraxes. Meraxes, this is Ser Barristan Selmy, he's been my friend and protector since I was a child.”

****Child, Mother?****

“A hatchling, my love,” Rhaesa explains.

Ser Barristan snorts, figuring that Rhaesa just called herself a hatchling.

Meraxes narrowed his golden eyes at Ser Barristan,****He will not hurt you, Mother?****

“No, Meraxes, Ser Barristan is sworn to protect you, your brothers, and me. Do not worry.”

Meraxes looks between his mother and Ser Barristan and nods, ****Alright, Mother; if you trust him, I do too.****

“Will you let him pet you, Meraxes?”

****Yes, Mother.****

“Ser Barristan, Meraxes no longer considers you a threat, so he is allowing you to pet him.”

Ser Barristan kneeled and cautiously stuck his hand out towards the dragon. Meraxes leaned forward and smelled him, after breathing in his scent for a moment, Meraxes licked his fingers and lowered his head so Ser Barristan could pet him.

Ser Barristan smiled at the feel of Meraxes' warm leathery skin. After running his hand down his back, Ser Barristan scratched under Meraxes' chin causing the little hatchling to purr. Ser Barristan chuckled at the sight of the little dragon closing his eyes and leaning more into him.

After Meraxes had his fill of being scratched, Rhaesa picked up, Balerion and Drogon. The two dragons were less cautious, having heard the explanation and trusting Meraxes' conclusion; they believed that Ser Barristan wouldn't do anything to them. Balerion and Drogon reached out for Ser Barristan and allowed him to pet and scratch them.

Ser Barristan smiled, “You named them for your ancestor's dragons.”

“Yes, except for Drogon, I named him after his father.”

Ser Barristan nods. Once the dragons had their fill of being scratched, they began to complain that they were hungry. A few moments later, Drogo came into the tent.

The minute the hatchlings saw their father, they begin to shriek and flap their wings happily. Drogo smiles at them, _*Hello, my children.*_

****Hello, Father!****

Ser Barristan and Ser Jorah looked at each other surprised; *_You can understand them, Great Khal,*_ Ser Barristan asks.

*_Yes, the dragons think of me as their father.*_

_*And because of that, you can understand them?*_ Ser Jorah asks.

*_It's a little more complicated than that. Because Drogo is my mate, the dragons were able to bond with him by drinking his blood.*_

Something suddenly occurred to Rhaesa, _*Can you hear Daenerys' hatchlings as well, My Warrior Love?*_

_*I don't know.*_

_*Girls, can you hear your uncle?*_

****Uncle what is an uncle, Mother,**** Dreamfyre asked her Dany.

*_An uncle would be the brother to your mother or the mate of your aunt.*_

****We understand, Mother, and yes we can hear our uncle.****

*_Drogo_?*

He smiled, *_Yes I can hear them just fine.*_

*_This is amazing, I thought something like this would only happen with those of Targaryen descent, but I suppose not. Could the dragons understand Viserys?*_ Jorah asked.

*_Balerion could you understand your uncle?*_

****Who is Uncle, Mother?****

*_The human that tried to take you from me. He's my brother, Viserys.*_

All of the dragons start screeching and flapping their weeks, clearly angered and distressed, ****That human is brother to you, Mother?! It cannot be, he is evil.**** Balerion declares.

*_Unfortunately, he is. He's my twin, my clutch mate. Were you able to hear him?*_

****No, Mother, we didn't understand anything he said. Only that he wanted to take Balerion,**** Drogon said.

Daenerys looks at Vhagar, *_Did you understand him, my sweet?*_

****No, Mother, we didn't understand him either.****

*_What did the dragons say, Khaleesi,*_ Ser Barristan asked.

_*They said that they couldn't understand Viserys.*_

_*That's very interesting. So, the fact that Viserys a Targaryen doesn't guarantee that he can talk to dragons.*_

_*I wonder why the dragons can't understand him.*_

****Because he's not a dragon, Mother. You and Aunt Daenerys are dragons, and Father is your mate,**** Balerion explains.

*_How do you know that?*_

Balerion huffs, ****I know everything about dragons.****

Rhaesa and the others laugh. Ser Barristan and Ser Jorah look at each other confused.

*_What did he say?*_

_*Balerion says that Viserys isn't a dragon.*_

_*Perhaps he's correct._* Jorah says.

At that moment, Irri and Jhiqui come into the tent with food for the hatchlings and everyone else. Rhaesa invites Ser Barristan and Ser Jorah to eat with her, Drogo, Dany, and the Dragons. They kindly accept.

Irri and Jhiqui serve everyone their meal, but they serve Rhaesa goat to make sure she doesn't become ill. They also hand the charred horsemeat to Rhaesa and Daenerys. The men look at them strangely.

*_It's for the hatchlings they cannot eat raw meat. It must be well cooked for them,*_ Rhaesa explains.

Rhaesa begins to feed the boys when Drogo takes the meat from her, *_I will feed them, Moon of My Life. You and our child must eat as well.*_

*_Thank you, My Warrior Love,*_ Rhaesa said as she leaned against Drogo and ate her meal.

Drogo smiles and begins to cut up the meat and give portions of it to the hatchlings who happily start to eat their meal. While they're eating, Rhaesa notices that Ser Jorah keeps glancing at her. She, almost positive that she knows what's on Jorah's mind.

*_Speak your mind, Ser Jorah, it seems you have a question for me.*_

_*Khaleesi, I do not want to offend you, but out in the square, you told Khal Drogo that you had been stabbed in the heart and the belly and yet I see no wounds. How is this possible?*_

Rhaesa looked over at Ser Barristan, who gave a subtle nod. Meaning that Jorah could be trusted with her secret, nevertheless, Rhaesa was going to make Ser Jorah swear.

*_Before I tell you, Ser Jorah, you must swear to me that you will not reveal what I am about to say to you to anyone.*_

_*I swear to the Old gods and The New; I will not reveal to anyone what you are about to tell me.*_

Rhaesa sighed, *_That isn't good enough, swear on your honor that you have regained and the honor of your House that you will not reveal my secret.*_

_*On my honor and that of House Mormont, I will not reveal what you are about to tell me.*_

Rhaesa nodded, *_I have the power to heal myself and others.*_

Jorah gave her a skeptical look.

*_Ser Barristan can attest to seeing me use my powers as a child.*_

_*I was there when the Khaleesi healed her mother after King Arys had raped her.*_

Daenerys glanced at her sister with a pained look in her eyes while Jorah swallowed thickly. He had heard rumors of what King Arys would do to his wife, especially after he burned someone. Drogo looked at his wife to make sure she was not upset.

*_But I don't understand, Khaleesi, how did you get these powers?*_

Rhaesa was hoping that Jorah wasn't going to ask her that. She had been debating for sometime about whether or not to tell her loved ones about her former life. But with the appearance of Lightbringer and Tenseiga and now with Jorah asking questions, Rhaesa felt she had no other choice though she wasn't going to go into full detail.

*_What I'm about to tell you all no one knows about, not even you, Ser Barristan.*_

Ser Barristan gave Rhaesa an odd look. He knew the Khaleesi better than anyone, and she told him everything. It was strange that she had a secret she never to him about.

Rhaesa sighed, Daenerys reached over and put her hand on her sister's knee, *_You can tell us, Rhae, we'll believe you. And we won't think differently of you.*_

“Thank you, Dany.” *_This is very difficult to explain, but I'll try. First I need to know, do any of you understand what reincarnation is?*_

They all looked at each other and shook their heads.

*_Reincarnation is when the soul of a person has been reborn in another body. Usually, the person that has been reincarnated doesn't remember their former life, or they may sometimes get flashes of it. But in my case, I remember everything.*_

Ser Barristan gave Rhaesa an odd look, *_Are you telling us that you are the reincarnation of someone else, Khaleesi?*_

_*Yes, Ser Barristan, I am. In my former life, I was known as Kagome Higurashi. I was a priestess that had the spiritual powers to kill monsters and also to heal people; I was even taught to use a bow and channel my spiritual energies through it to kill these monsters.*_

There wasn't a single sound in the tent; even the hatchlings had stopped eating so that they could listen to the story.

*_I, along with a few friends, travel the country collecting shards of a shattered jewel that if in the wrong hands could make that person, or monster, the most potent being in existence. They would have the ability to rule the world or destroy it.*_

Daenerys gasped.

*_We collected all the shards and fought this monster. In the end, the beast, named Naraku, and I killed each other, and the jewel was wished out of existence.*_

Drogo stiffened at hearing that his wife had been killed. He picked her up and set her down on his lap. He held her tightly and rubbed circles on her belly.

*_How old were you when you died,*_ Jorah asked.

*_I was seven and ten.*_

Ser Barristan and Jorah looked at each other, *_A mere child,*_ Ser Barristan said.

*_When I died, I expected to pass on to the afterlife, but I was stopped and told that I was needed elsewhere. That a great evil was threatening a far off land, and I was the only one who could destroy it. The god gave me the choice of moving on to the afterlife and leave this world to their fate or accept and be reborn.*_

_*Of course, you accepted,*_ Dany said.

Rhaesa nodded, *_But my condition for accepting was that I keep all of my memories and my skills and the knowledge of the entire history of where I was being sent, my demands consented.*_

*_Ah, so that's why you were such an intelligent child; you were not only reincarnated with all the knowledge you would need to survive in this world.*_

Rhaesa nodded, *_So, now I am the reincarnation of Azor Ahai. The one destined to stop the Long Night.*_

_*That would explain why Melisandre was so interested in you. She was helping you prepare to fight the Other.*_

Drogo furrowed his brow, *_What is the Long Night?*_

Ser Jorah went on to explain to Drogo and Daenerys what the Long Night is.

*_Eight thousand years before the Targaryen Conquest, a winter known as the Long Night descended upon the world, which lasted an entire generation. Thousands starved as the crops and fields lay buried under dozens of feet of snow. In the darkness and cold of the Long Night, the White Walkers descended upon Westeros from the farthest north, the polar regions of the Lands of Always Winter. The conflict that arose from the Long Night is known as the War for the Dawn as the White Walkers sought to bring an end to all life and to cover the world in an endless winter. I thought that was only a story.*_ Ser Jorah said.

*_No, it happened. But Azor Ahai beat them back and with the help of Bran the Builder the Wall was built to keep out the White Walkers. Now the threat of the Night King has returned, and he grows stronger. It won't be long until the Wall falls and the Long Night returns.*_

_*How will you defeat him, sister?*_

_*With the same sword that Azor Ahai used then,* Rhaesa stood up and brought the two swords, *This is Lightbringer, it has the power to kill the Night King.*_

_*How did you get it?* Drogo asked as Rhaesa sat down on his lap again._

_*When I laid in the tent dying, I was visited by a person from my past life; her name was Midoriko. She has always been a guide for me. She gave me the sword but told me that it had been changed. It now could slay 100 white walkers with a single blow.*_

Rhaesa unsheathed the sword, and it glowed white with power. She passed the sword to Ser Barristan so he could examine it, _*I have never seen a sword of its equal, not even Valyrian Steel compares.*_ He then handed the sword to Jorah; then he gave it to Drogo.

*_What is the other sword, Khaleesi.*_

Rhaesa smiled, *_This sword is known as Tenseiga, the sword of Heaven. Where Lightbringer can destroy 100 lives, Tenseiga can save 100 lives. With this sword, I will have the ability to bring those that have fallen to the Night King back to being fully healed. Unless they have been with the Night King too long.*_

All of their eyes widen at the power of Tenseiga. Drogo suddenly hugged his wife and kissed her, *_The Great Stallion has brought you here to save the world. It is your destiny, just as it is your destiny to be with me, Moon of My Life._

Rhaesa kissed him back, _*Yes, My Warrior Love, you and I were always destined to be together.*_

They were all silent for a while, each consumed in their thoughts. Daenerys looked very sad.

*_Dany, what's the matter?*_

_*Rhae, if you are the reincarnation of this Kagome, does that mean you're not my sister?*_

Rhaesa stood up and hugged her baby sister, *_Oh, Dany, we have the same mother and share the same blood. Even if that weren't the case, you would always be my baby sister, and I will always look after you. I love you very much.*_

_*Khaleesi I don't mean to interrupt, but what must we do to prepare for the Long Night,*_ Ser Barristan asked.

*_We must unite Westeros under one banner and when the time comes, we march North to confront the Night King.*_

_*How do you plan to do that,*_ Jorah asked.

*_By taking back what was stolen from us. I don't want to use the dragons, but if we have to we will reign down fire and blood on those that oppose us.*_

_*I think the most resistance you will have is from the Lannisters and Baratheons,*_ Ser Barristan says.

Rhaesa and Daenerys look at each other, *_We will seek out our revenge against the Lannister and Baratheons for the death of our family. And if that leads to the extinction of those Houses, so be it.*_ Rhaesa says with a glint in her eyes.


	16. Miracles

*ITALICS = DOTHRAKI

****BOLD = DRAGONS TALKING****

Two months had passed since Rhaesa revealed her secrets to Drogo, Dany, Ser Barristan and Ser Jorah. Within that period, three things happened. Drogo decided that if they were going to travel to Westeros, they would need money to hire ships. So, he and his men started raiding villages for gold and slaves to sell.

The second thing that happened was that Rhaesa's belly had grown more significant as she reached her ninth month. She was not permitted to go with Drogo on his raids for fear that Rhaesa would be injured or go into early labor. Drogo had Rhaesa confined to their tent and guarded by Ser Barristan at all times. He was not going to chance another assassination attempt.

The third thing that happened was that the hatchlings had grown in size quickly from the scope of cats to the size of Saint Bernards and could now fly. It was not uncommon to see Daenerys' dragons soaring above Vaes Dothrak playing tag in the air. They would sometimes be joined by one or two of the male dragons, never all three of them at once. Balerion Meraxes and Drogon had taken it upon themselves to help guard their mother and sibling while their father was away. So, one of them was always with Rhaesa making sure she was alright.

Since Rhaesa was confined to her tent, there was nothing for her to do but worry about Drogo and plan how to keep her family safe. She thought that if the Usurper were to learn that she and Dany had survived the assassination, he would undoubtedly send more killers. So, before Robert found out they were alive, Rhaesa would have the guild of the Sorrowful Men destroyed. Rhaesa sent a letter to the temple of the Many-Faced god in Braavos with two words written down, Valar morghulis (all men must die). Jaqen H'ghar also sent back a two-word reply, Valar dohaeris (all men must serve.) Once Rhaesa received his response, she informed him of who she wanted to be killed, The Sorrowful Men. By the end of Rhaesa's eighth month, she received a letter from Jaqen H'ghar. It only had three words; It is done.

After the situation with the Sorrowful Men had been dealt with, Rhaesa and Daenerys talked about how they were going to handle the Lannisters and Baratheons. With the help of Ser Barristan and Ser Jorah, they decided that Renly Baratheon and Tyrion Lannister would be allowed to bend the knee since they were both only children when the rebellion took place. But the Lannisters, Robert, and Stannis Baratheon would be shown no mercy, especially Tywin Lannister. He would be executed for what he did to their family.

“Tywin Lannister will die by dragon fire,” Daenerys said.

“No, I want him to suffer, as Elia and her children suffered,” Rhaesa said. She turned to her dragons, “He will slowly be eaten alive by the dragons; it's only fitting.”

“What of the other Kingdoms that were involved in the rebellion, Khaleesi?” Ser Barristan asked.

“They will all be given a chance to swear allegiance to House Targaryen, or they will be stripped of their titles, lands, and sent to the Wall,” Rhaesa said, “And if worse comes to worst, we will show them how our ancestors conquered Westeros. Though I would like to avoid as much bloodshed as possible.”

“That may be unavoidable, Khaleesi,” Jorah stated.

“You may be right, Ser Jorah.”

In Rhaesa's ninth month, things got a little complicated. Her energy level started to decrease. Her nausea came back, and she had to force herself to eat. Rhaesa spent most of her time asleep with one or all of her dragons curled up next to her bed. When she was awake, Rhaesa worried endlessly about Drogo. There had been no word from him for two months, but she thought that no news was good news. But Rhaesa couldn't shake the feeling that something terrible was going to happen. She would have nightmares of her husband's death, and she would often wake up screaming and shaking. It got so bad that at night, Daenerys would sleep with her sister.

Rhaesa's nightmare was finally realized when Haggo, Drogo's closest ally, and a stalwart warrior, came riding hard into Vaes Dothrak yelling that a healer and priestess were needed as Khal Drogo was dying.

Doreah burst into Rhaesa's tent, “Khaleesi, Haggo has arrived. He says that Khal Drogo is dying.”

“What?! What happened to my husband?”

“Haggo said that the Khal got into a fight with one of his men that insulted you and was wounded. He left the wound untreated and came down with a fever. A slave offered to treat him, saying that she was a healer, but it turned out she was a witch and made Khal Drogo worse. Now he is slowly dying, but the Khal insisted that he be brought home so that he may die with you by his side and hopefully see his son. They are bringing him on a pallet right now.”

“No,” Rhaesa whispered.

A few moments later Rhaesa could hear a commotion outside, Ser Barristan and Dany helped her up, and they went to see what was going on. When they stepped out of the tent, Rhaesa saw Drogo being carried towards their tent by his bloodriders. They wouldn't allow anyone else to touch their Khal. The healer and priestess were already fussing and chanting over Drogo.

*_Bring him in quickly, and lay him down on the bed,*_ Rhaesa ordered.

The bloodriders did as they were commanded. Instantly the healer and the priestess went to work, but it is evident that this infection was beyond their skill. They gave their Khaleesi a sympathetic look, *_We are sorry, Khaleesi, but whatever the witch did to our Khal is beyond our abilities. He will die.*_

Rhaesa started crying hysterically and fell to her knees beside Drogo. He was pale and sweating, his face gaunt. The dragons began to screech in pain as they felt their mother's distress and their father slipping away. The dragons growled at the healer and priestess, making them back away. They then crowded around their father.

Rhaesa took Drogo's hand in hers when he felt her warmth, he opened his eyes and smiled, _*I did not think I would see you again, Moon of My Life, before I left this world.*_

*_You are not leaving me, My Warrior Love. I will save you.*_

Drogo shook his head, _*It is too late for me, my wife. I only wanted to see you one last time.*_

_*NO! I did nothing when my mother was dying; I am not going to sit here and watch you die.*_

_*Khaleesi, there is nothing we can do for the Khal but make his final moment comfortable.*_

Rhaesa glared at the healer, *_You may not be able to heal him, but I can.*_

With those words, Rhaesa leaned in and placed both hands over Drogo's festering wound. Black lines could be seen spreading towards his heart where the witch had probably poisoned him.

Rhaesa closed her eyes and concentrated her healing power on Drogo's wound. Her hands started to glow pink, and the more energy she poured into Drogo, the more the pink glow would spread throughout his body. The priestess and healer looked on in awe and fear, not knowing what was going on.

*_She's a witch,*_ The healer declared openly.

*_We must get her away from the Khal,*_ The priestess said.

Rhaesa paid them no mind. Her only focus was Drogo and healing him. The women moved to pull Rhaesa off of her husband, but the dragons came to their mother's defense. They put themselves between the women and their parents and began hissing. Balerion went as far as inhaling, making his chest glow with dragon fire, even though he had never blown fire before.

The scared women scurried out of the tent. When they got outside, they found that the entire Khalasar had gathered to hear if they were able to save their Khal.

*_There is nothing we can do. But the witch is doing something to his body.*_

_*Witch? What witch?*_ Haggo asked.

*_The Khaleesi is a witch!*_ The priestess yelled.

The Khalasar was in an uproar at the priestess' words. They began to demand that Rhaesa be killed before she desecrated Khal Drogo's body. As they were about to storm the tent, Daenerys' dragons landed between them and the tent, not allowing anyone to come near.

Daenerys pushed her way towards the tent, *_My sister is not a witch, she is a healer, and she will save the Khal!* _Dany yelled,_ *And I will not let you come near this place and interrupt her work.*_

At her words, the female dragons began to screech and act more aggressively.

Meanwhile, in the tent, Rhaesa continued to work on Drogo. Slowly she was drawing the poison out of his body. It was taking every ounce of energy that she possessed, and Rhaesa was beginning to weaken. But she refused to give up; she was not going to let Drogo die under any circumstances.

Finally, Rhaesa was able to draw out all of the poison and heal Drogo's wound. The color started to return to his face; he stopped sweating and was now resting more comfortably. Rhaesa slumped against him, her energy almost gone. Drogo opened his eyes when he felt a weight on him. He saw Rhaesa laying against his chest; she looked very uncomfortable with her enormous belly in the way. Drogo brushed Rhaesa's silver-blonde hair out of her face.

Rhaesa opened her eyes and sighed when she saw Drogo staring back at her; she gave him a tired smile, *_Are you alright, My Warrior Love?*_

Drogo ran his finger down Rhaesa's cheek; *_Am I alright? Are you alright?*_

*_I'm fine, only a little tired. The witch poisoned you when she treated your wound. It took a great deal of effort to draw out the poison.*_

At the sound of his voice, the dragons turned and scrambled towards their father, they surrounded him and their mother, ****Father, you are well!**** Drogon cried, ****We were all so worried about you and for you, Mother.**** Meraxes tells his parents.

*_Why were you worried about me?*_

Balerion's eyes narrowed, ****The two females that were in here began to speak in angry tones and came at you, Mother. They looked like they wanted to hurt you.****

*_Did you hurt them?*_

****No, Mother, we only kept them away from you while you healed Father. But we did hear Aunt Daenerys say that you were not a witch, that you were healing Father.**** Drogon explained.

Drogo and Rhaesa looked at each other, the healer and priestess must have told the Khalasar that Rhaesa was a witch, and now the Khalasar was in an uproar. At that moment, Ser Barristan came into the tent. He bowed to Rhaesa and then walked up to where Khal Drogo was lying down.

*_I'm sorry for interrupting, Khal, but you must go outside and calm down the Khalasar. They think the Khaleesi is a witch and that she's desecrating your body. The Princess and her dragons are keeping them at bay for now, but only seeing you will calm them down.*_

Drogo threw the furs off of him and sat up. Rhaesa pushed on his chest to get him to lie down again, *_Don't, My Warrior Love, you must rest.*_

_*I have rested long enough; the Khalasar need to see that I am fine. I will not have them call you a witch and cause you harm,*_ Drogo said as he cupped Rhaesa's face and kissed her lips, *_Rest, Moon of My Life, you look exhausted.*_

Drogo stood up and helped Rhaesa lie down, *_Barristan, stay here with the Khaleesi. Do not let anyone come into the tent unless I say so.*_

Ser Barristan bowed, *_As you command, Great Khal.*_

As Drogo was walking out, the dragons made to follow him, he looked at his sons, *_Stay with your mother,*_ Drogo commanded the dragons.

The dragons surrounded their mother and laid their heads close to her. When Drogo was satisfied that the dragons would protect their mother, he left the tent. Stepping in front of Daenerys and her dragons, Drogo addressed the Khalasar, *_What is the meaning of this?!*_

Those closest to the front gasped at the sight of their Khal standing before them. A murmur went through the mob that Khal Drogo was alive. But the priestess and healer stepped forward, *_You are not Khal Drogo, our Great Khal was dying. You are a monster of the witch!*_

*_You dare deny that I am your Khal?!* _Drogo growled._ *Look at me, do I seem any different from the Khal that has always led and protected this Khalasar?*_

_*But you were dying,*_ Someone in the crowd cried.

*_Does it look like I'm dying now? My wife is not a witch; she is a healer. Your Khaleesi has great healing power and has used it to save me. I will not allow you to insult my wife and endanger her or my son! I will handle any harm that comes to her or my son.*_

_*You are not our Khal you are a monster controlled by the witch!*_ Another person yelled.

The Khalasar started to shout in agreement until one man stepped forward, *_If you are Khal Drogo, then fight me and prove it._*

Without hesitation, Khal Drogo attacked the man grabbed him from behind and broke his neck, killing him instantly. The mob was rendered silent.

*_Is there anyone else that doubts me?*_

Haggo stared at Drogo then stepped forward, *_No, you indeed are the great Khal Drogo.*_ With his declaration, the rest of the bloodriders stepped forward to stand at Drogo's side.

Haggo stepped in front of Khal Drogo, *_Our Great Khal has been saved! Praise be to our Khaleesi who brought him back to us!*_

The Khalasar began to chant for their Khaleesi, praising her for her healing abilities.

As this was going on outside, inside the tent, Rhaesa was resting peacefully. She opened her eyes and looked at Ser Barristan, “What's going on, Ser Barristan?”

“It seems that Khal Drogo was able to calm the Khalasar down and assure them that you are not a witch. They are now praising you for saving their Khal.”

Rhaesa nodded then closed her eyes. She placed her hand on her belly when she felt something ripple through it. Rhaesa had been feeling odd for two days, she kept feeling a bizarre sensation across her stomach and back, but she ignored it. By the second day, the sensation had turned into something uncomfortable. As the day progressed, the awkward feeling got worse and worse until it was an ache in her back and stomach. The ache had turned into pain by nightfall. But when Drogo was brought in, dying, Rhaesa ignored her pain and began to heal Drogo.

Now she was tired and weak, lying in bed resting. Rhaesa suddenly feels a rush of warm liquid between her legs and her first real contraction. She lets out an agonizing scream, and the contraction rips across her belly.

The celebration outside the tent is cut short by Rhaesa's scream. Ser Barristan comes out of the tent, *_The baby is coming, Khal Drogo.*_

Dany dashes into the tent and makes her way towards Rhaesa. The dragons begin to screech in fear; they have never heard their mother in pain.

****Mother, what's wrong?**** Balerion questions.

“It's alright, my sweets, it's time for your sibling to come into the world,” Rhaesa tells the dragons in a strained voice.

****What can we do to help, Mother,**** Drogon asks.

“Nothing, I need you three to stay out of the way and let the healer work.”

Meraxes growls, ****The ones who tried to hurt you, Mother?****

“Yes, but nothing will happen, your father, Aunt Dany and Ser Barristan will be here, not to mention the three of you. Don't worry; everything will be fine,” Rhaesa says while panting through another contraction. She squeezes Dany's hand.

A few moments later, Drogo rushes into the tent, followed by the healer. Drogo falls to his knees next to Rhaesa, taking Dany's place, while the healer hesitantly approaches, eyeing the dragons warily.

Drogo takes Rhaesa's other hand, *_Do not worry, Moon of My Life, I am here, and I am not going anywhere.*_

_*Great Khal, you cannot be here for the birth,*_ The healer tells him.

Drogo, glares at the healer, *I will not leave my wife. I don't care what you say.*

The healer nodded, *In that case when need to get the Khaleesi up and to walk, it will help speed up her labor.*

Drogo helped Rhaesa stand, and they began walking around the tent. Rhaesa would pause and groan whenever she would have a contraction and grip onto Drogo harder. When it would pass, they would continue to walk around the tent until Rhaesa got tired.

Drogo helped her lie down then wiped the sweat from her brow with a damp cloth. Dany handed him a cup of water to give to Rhaesa. She drank deeply then settle back on the furs to rest. After a while, the healer checked Rhaesa's progress and had them get up to repeat the process.

The process repeated for several hours until a fiery spasm ripped through Rhaesa's lower belly, and a savage need to push took up inside her.

Drogo was quickly at your side, *_You must leave now, Khal.*_

_*NO! Please, Drogo, do not leave me!_* Rhaesa cried.

_*I will never leave you, Moon of My Life. I will be right here with you.*_

The healer sighed, *_If you are staying, then you are going to help.*_

_*What must I do?*_

_*Get behind the Khaleesi and help her push.*_

The healer and Daenerys leveled you up so that Drogo could slip in behind you. He spread his legs so that Rhaesa was nestled between his legs. Rhaesa's hands settled on Drogo's bent knees, she sunk back against his chest; automatically finding the indentation of his shoulder for her head. Tears bloomed in Rhaesa's eyes, and she dug her fingers into Drogo's muscled thighs.

The healer looked between Rhaesa's legs, *_You're ready, Khaleesi, you need to push.*_ She shouted.

Rhaesa hands clawed into Drogo as she screamed, feeling her body splitting apart. The pressure between Rhaesa's legs was building as she felt like a watermelon lodged inside her; she tried to lean forward.

*_That's it, Khaleesi, let your body tell you what to do.*_

Rhaesa's body was telling her to inhale, waiting. Leaning back against Drogo, Rhaesa let his strength support her. She clawed Drogo's legs, spread her legs wider, braced her feet against his, and bunched every muscle in her body.

*_That's it,*_ The healer encouraged.

_*Come on, Rhae, you can do it,*_ Dany said.

Rhaesa was on the edge of an enormous cataclysm; her heart thumped against her rib cage. Her lungs burned with the want to let go of her breath, but still, she waited perched on the brink until the message passed from her brain to her body.

Now!

Rhaesa let go of everything and pushed. Something wet rushed out, and the tightness between her legs loosened, only for something more extensive to lodge between her pelvis.

*_One more, Khalees_i,* The healer leaned between Rhaesa's legs, and she felt her twist something. Rhaesa screamed and pushed, just wanting it over, wanting this thing out of her. The slippery slide of something pulled at Rhaesa's body, then relief. Then the sounds of the first cry of a newborn.

*_It's a boy.*_

_*A son, we have a son, Moon of My Life, just as you said.*_

Drogo proud words pressed against Rhaesa's slick temple mingled with his soft kisses. Drogo carefully lowered Rhaesa to the bed. She watched as Drogo cut the cord between Rhaesa and their son.

Rhaesa's husband cradled his boy, now shrieking up a storm, in his large hands. There was a beautiful smile on Drogo's face as Rhaesa watched him fall in love with his son. The healer took the baby from Drogo so he could be cleaned. Then he was wrapped in a soft fur and given back to his father.

Drogo kneeled next to Rhaesa and showed her their son. She smiled at the baby and ran a finger down his chubby cheek, *_Rhaego_,* She whispered. Drogo smiled and kissed Rhaesa tenderly on the lips.

“Thank you.” He said in the Common Tongue, *_Rest now, Moon of My Life. I shall return in a moment.*_

Drogo got up with the baby in his arms and went outside where his Khalasar was gathered. He held the baby high for everyone to see.

*_My son, Rhaego!*_

The Khalasar started cheering and chanting Rhaego's name, while Drogo smiled and walked around still hold the swaddled baby high. His smile dropped when he heard Rhaesa scream. Drogo turned and rushed back into the tent.

*_What's happening?!*_ He yelled.

*_My Khal, there is another child,*_ The healer tells him.

Drogo hands Rhaego to Dany and rushes over to Rhaesa to get behind her again. Rhaesa shakes her head weakly, *_I cannot do this, I am too tired.*_ Rhaesa tells Drogo.

He kisses her temple, *Yes, you can, Moon of My Life. You are the strongest person I know. I know you can do this, now push!*

Rhaesa throws her head back and screams; she pushes as hard as she can and feels a second body slip from her. Rhaesa slumps back against Drogo when she hears the sound of a baby cry.

*_Another boy!*_

_*Did you hear that, Moon of My Life, another son!*_

Rhaesa smiles as Drogo once again lowers her down on the bed and cut the cord for his second son. He takes his son in his arms and smiles. They are identical, both with his color hair, and by the looks of it, they will have their mother's eyes.

The healer once again takes the baby to clean him up. Drogo kneels beside Rhaesa, *_You did so well, Moon of My Life.*_ “Thank you.”

*_What do you want to name him,*_ Rhaesa asks.

Drogo thinks for a moment, *_Reuel_,* Drogo tells her.

Rhaesa smiles,_ *I like that, Rhaego and Reuel.*_

When the healer has finished cleaning and swaddling the baby, she hands him to Drogo, who shows him to Rhaesa. Rhaesa runs her finger down the baby's head; she looks up at her husband.

*_He has your hair.*_

_*And they both have your eyes,*_ Drogo says then leans in to kiss Rhaesa.

Dany comes over to hand Rhaego to Rhaesa. The baby is starting to whimper out of hunger. The healer piles some furs behind Rhaesa so that she can sit up and feed the baby while Drogo goes out to show off his second son.

*_A second son! The Great Stallion has blessed me twice!*_

Haggo walks over to Drogo, *_What is his name, Great Khal?*_

_*His name is Reuel,_* Drogo shouts.

The Khalasar begins cheering and chanting the baby's name.

Meanwhile, in the tent, while Rhaesa is feeding Rhaego, Balerion, Meraxes, and Drogon come closer to see one of their siblings.

****What is it, Mother?**** Drogon asks.

“You have a brother, my loves.”

****And the other one?****Meraxes asks.

“Is also male.”

****What are their names, Mother?**** Balerion asks.

“This one is Rhaego, and the one your father has is Reuel.”

****They are so small,**** Drogon observes.

“Yes, and very helpless. They will not grow as fast as you do, my loves,” Rhaesa explains.

****We will protect our siblings, Mother.**** Meraxes declares, and the other two dragons agree.

“I'm glad to hear that. Dany?”

“Yes, sister?”

“Will you take Rhaego. He's finished nursing, and I'm exhausted.”

“Of course, sister, I'll take care of my nephew while you rest.”

“Thank you, sister.”

With that, Rhaesa drifted off to sleep. She was sure that they would wake her when Reuel got hungry. Outside the tent, the Khalasar were celebrating the birth of the Khal's sons. While they celebrated, no one noticed Viserys skulking around in the shadows with a scowl on his face.


	17. Family Above All

*_ITALICS = DOTHRAKI_

****BOLD = DRAGONS TALKING****

After a while, Drogo brought Reuel in so that his mother could feed him. He notices that Daenerys is holding Rhaego and is rocking him to sleep. The dragons have left the tent and are flying around, shrieking happily at the birth of their siblings.

Drogo kneels next to Rhaesa and runs his finger down her cheek. She stirs and opens her eyes. Rhaesa smiles up at her husband, *_Is the celebration over?*_

He chuckles, *_The celebration has only begun. The Khalasar will celebrate well into the night. I have brought our son; he's hungry.*_

Drogo hands Reuel to Rhaesa then helps her sit up. He gets in behind her so that she can lean against him. Rhaesa uncovers herself and offers her breast to the baby. He searches for her nipple, then latches on and begins to nurse. The baby looks up at Rhaesa with big violet eyes, then slowly they start to close, his little hands kneading her breast as he nurses. Rhaesa smiles down at her son and runs her finger down his cheek.

Daenerys walks over and lays Rhaego down next to Rhaesa in the pallet of furs that have been prepared for the twins. The baby is fast asleep, *_I'll leave the two of you alone with your children.*_

_*I am grateful for all of your help, Sister,*_ Drogo tells Dany.

Dany smiles, *_Anything for my sister and nephews.*_

With a smile, Daenerys leaves the tent to join the celebration. Inside the tent, all is quiet; the only sound that can be heard is Reuel making little grunting noises as he feeds and Rhaego's light snoring. Rhaesa sighs as she looks at her sons, *_This is perfect, our sons are perfect.*_

*_Yes they are, and they are so beautiful, like their mother,*_ Drogo tells his wife then leans down to kiss her. Rhaesa snuggles more into her husband's warmth.

When Reuel finishes nursing, Rhaesa's nipple falls out of his mouth. She sits up and places the baby on her shoulder to burp him. Once he's been burped, Rhaesa swaddles him up, and Drogo slips from behind Rhaesa to take the baby and put him with his brother. Rhaesa lies down, and Drogo covers her.

*_Sleep, Moon of My Life, you look exhausted. I shall be here to watch the children.*_

_*I'm fine, My Warrior Love. Why don't you join the celebration? I'm sure the Khalasar is expecting their Khal to be there.*_

_*I do not want to leave you and the children alone.*_

_*We'll be fine, the boys will sleep for a while and so will I. If anything happens, Rakharo is outside keeping watch, and the dragons will be back soon.*_

_*Can they be trusted around our sons?*_

_*Yes, they are pleased to have new siblings. They will not harm them.*_

Drogo hesitates for a moment, but he sees that Rhaesa will not be awake for much longer. He nods and kisses Rhaesa, *_If you need anything, send for me.*_

_*I will.*_

_*Sleep well, Moon of My Life.*_

With that, Rhaesa snuggled into the furs and fell asleep. Drogo checks one last time on his sons and leaves the tent.

Meanwhile, Viserys is sulking in his tent. It was bad enough that Rhaesa was having a boy, but now she has two. This was something he could not allow. He couldn't let children that were not true Targaryens take what was his; the Iron Throne was his. Rhaella had crown him king, and Viserys was not going to give that up for anything. Perhaps if he killed Rhaesa and her savage sons, the dragons would finally be his. After all, the males were more valuable to him.

With his decision made, Viserys leaves his tent. He carefully makes his way through Vaes Dothrak, avoiding those that were celebrating the birth of the savage's sons. As he neared the Rhaesa's tent, Viserys noticed that there was only one guard. He knew there was no way he could kill Rakharo or whatever the savage's name was. So he decided to sneak around and see if there was another way into the tent.

Viserys sneaks around the tent in the dark, careful not to make a sound. He gets to the back of the tent then lifts the bottom of the tent. Viserys pushes his sword in first then wiggles his way under into the tent. The shelter is dimly lit and very warm, he notices that the dragons are not there. A crazed look enters his face; the idea Viserys has is that if he can spill Rhaesa's blood then burn her body, the dragons will be his to control. Fire and Blood.

Viserys makes his way over to the sleeping babes and looks down at them. He is disgusted by what he sees; they look nothing like Targaryens; he will not feel guilty spilling impure blood. Viserys unsheaths his sword and is about to slay the children, but he thinks better of it. Instead, he'll wake Rhaesa so that she can see him slaughter her children.

Viserys walks over to Rhaesa and slaps her awake, “Wake up, whore.”

Rhaesa is startled away by the slap; she looks around bleary-eyed until her eyes focus on Viserys, who is standing over her sneering.

“Viserys, what are you doing here?”

“Am I not allowed to visit my nephews, sweet sister?”

Rhaesa eyes him suspiciously, “Of course you are brother, but I don't think now is the right time.”

“I'm not interested in what you think, I want to see the little savages now,” Viserys walks to where the twins are sleeping, “Not a drop of Targaryen blood, they don't deserve the Iron Throne or to live.”

“Viserys, what are you talking about?”

Viserys looks at his sister, “I'm not going to let that savage give my throne to his bastard sons. The Iron Throne is mine.”

“Viserys, what are you doing?”

Viserys unsheaths his sword, “Putting these creatures out of their misery. And once they are dead, sister, you will join them, then the dragons will be mine.”

“Don't Viserys! Leave my babies alone. If you want to kill me, go ahead, but let my sons live.”

Viserys laughs a crazed laugh, “Where is the fun in that, sister? I want you to see as I spill the royal savages' blood in their sacred city. I want to see you suffer, as you have made me suffer, Then I will slit your throat and leave you here bleeding to death!”

Rhaesa began to crawl toward her children, too weak from childbirth to stand, “Please, Viserys, don't do this, I beg you.”

“Beg all you want, sweet sister. Nothing is going to stop me from destroying these creatures,” Viserys raises his sword above his head.

“VISERYS, NO!”

Just as he's about to bring the sword down, he's tackled to the ground by Balerion. At the sound of Balerion's roar, the babies wake up. Meraxes and Drogon come in moments later, Meraxes goes to his mother while Drogon encircles the wailing babies and purrs to calm them down.

Viserys struggles to get Balerion off of him, but he can't budge the dragon. Balerion snaps his teeth at Viserys, causing him to scream.

“Rhae, get him off me, please.”

Rhaesa stands with the help of Meraxes, “No, I don't think so, sweet brother. Balerion, take this filth to your father. Meraxes, Drogon, go with your brother, I'll take care of the twins.”

****Are you sure, Mother,**** Drogon asks, **I can stay and help you.**

“Thank you, Drogon, but I have a feeling your father will want you with him.”

Viserys' eyes widen, “You can talk to the dragons!”

Rhaesa ignores him and picks up her babies, who have are now only whimpering. Balerion grabs Viserys by the scruff of his tunic and hauls him towards the entrance. Rakharo runs in when he hears the commotion going on inside. He didn't think anything of it when the dragons rushed into the tent, but when he heard the roar and the babies crying, he came in to see what happened.

*_Khaleesi, what happened, did the dragons hurt the babies?*_

*_No, Rakharo, they saved my sons from being killed by Viserys.*_

_*What?! How did that shit get in here?*_

_*He must have crawled in through the back of the tent.*_

_*I'm sorry for failing you, Khaleesi, I should have been paying closer attention.*_

_*It's alright, Rakharo, Balerion caught him. No harm was done, but I want you to go with them to the Khal.*_

****If the human is going, I'm staying!**** Meraxes says.

*_No, I want all of you to go. Send Ser Barristan.*_

*_Right away, Khaleesi.*_ With that, Rakharo and the dragons left with a screaming Viserys. 

The celebration of the birth of Drogo's sons was in full swing. People were laughing, drinking, eating, and fucking. Drogo sat on the dais watching the festivities, though he couldn't help worry about his wife and sons. He hadn't seen Viserys in a while and wondered if the idiot was plotting something. The more Drogo thought of Viserys, the more worried he would get.

Drogo decided he had stayed long enough and was about to leave when he heard Meraxes' voice, ****Father**!** The dragon roared.

Drogo looked up and saw the people part for the dragons. His eyes narrowed when he noticed that Balerion was dragging Viserys, Drogo stood up, *_What happened?*_

*_Great Khal, I was standing guard when the dragons rushed into the tent. I did not think anything of it at first until I heard a roar. When I went in, Balerion was dragging this piece of shit towards the entrance.*_

Drogo looked at Balerion, *_What happened, Balerion?*_

Balerion threw Viserys in front of Drogo, ** **We felt Mother's distress and rushed back to the nest to check on her when I saw this human about to kill our siblings with, what Mother has told us, a sword.**

Drogo roared, *_Jorah_!*

Ser Jorah pushed his way through the crowd, *_Yes, Great Khal?*_

*_Translate_!*

Jorah bows.

“Jini me, ha fin yer zhorre nakhaan, yer tikh athdrivar!”

Viserys looks at Jorah, worried, “What did he say, Mormont?”

“For what you have done, you will die.”

Viserys whimpers, then he stands up straight, “You cannot kill me, I am a dragon.”

Jorah translates what Viserys said, Drogo laughs, *_Let's see how much of dragon he is. Balerion, kill him.*_

****With pleasure, Father.****

Balerion and his brothers encircle Viserys. He looks around, confused, “Mormont, what's going on?”

“This is your execution, Your Grace. You will die by Dragonfire,” Jorah informs him.

Viserys lets out a hysterical laugh, “You can't kill me, fire cannot kill a dragon.”

Jorah translates, Drogo leans forward, “You are no dragon. Dracarys.”

On their father's command, all three dragons take a deep breath; their chests start glowing red with Dragonfire, and at the same time, the dragons unleash their flames. Balerion's fire is black, while Meraxes' flame is silver, and Drogon's is blood red. 

Viserys stand there proudly then he is engulfed by the flames; he doesn't feel it at first, but then his skin starts to blister, and he lets out a high pitch scream as the fires burn his body. Viserys' screams stop, and his body falls to the ground, charred beyond all recognition. The dragons look at their father, who nods. Immediately, they descend on the carcass and begin to devour it.

Drogo smirks, *_No one hurts my family and lives.*_

Drogo leaves his sons feasting on the remains of Viserys Targaryen. He tells everyone to go on with the celebration, but Drogo has decided he's had enough. All he wants is to be with his wife and children.

Drogo nods at Ser Barristan as he walks into his tent. Once inside, he sees Rhaesa nursing both of their sons. He chuckles at the sound of the babies grunting contently as they eat. Rhaesa looks up and smiles at her husband, *_I'm glad you're back.*_

*_As am I, Moon of My Life. I'm sorry I wasn't here to defend you against your brother.*_

_*It's alright, My Warrior Love, the dragons, took care of Viserys.*_

_*Yes, they did, I had them execute him with their Dragonfire. You were right all along; he was no dragon.*_

Rhaesa looked down at her babies. Drogo comes and takes a seat next to her,_ *Are you upset that he's dead?*_

*_No, I think it's better this way. Viserys would have always seen our sons as a threat, and he would never have rested until they were dead.*_

Drogo kisses the side of Rhaesa's head, *_He is gone now, and I promise no one will harm our children.*_

Rhaesa looks up at Drogo and kisses him, *_I know that you won't let anything happen to them.*_

When the babies finish nursing, Rhaesa hands Reuel to Drogo and shows him how to burp the babe. Once they have both been burped and changed for the night, Rhaesa puts Rhaego and Reuel in the pallet of furs next to their bed. She kisses her sons and covers them up.

Drogo lays a hand on her shoulder, *_Come; it's time for you to rest.*_

Drogo kisses his son's goodnight then leads Rhaesa over to their bed, she lays down, and he covers her up. Drogo then strips and gets in bed with his wife. Rhaesa lays her head on his chest and sighs, while Drogo wraps his arms around her.

*_Goodnight, Moon of My Life.*_

_*Goodnight, My Warrior Love.*_

With that, they settle down and listen to the soft sounds of their sons breathing. A little while later, Balerion, Meraxes, and Drogon come into the tent. Balerion lies down by the fire so he can keep watch, while Meraxes lies down closer to his parents. And Drogon curls himself around the babies' pallet to keep them safe and warm.

As soon as the dragons have taken their positions, they all close their eyes and fall asleep, still mindful of any danger that may approach their family.


	18. The Untold Story

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Someone unexpected returns into the girls' lives

_*ITALICS = DOTHRAKI*_

****BOLD = DRAGONS TALKING****

A few days after the birth of Rhaego and Reuel, Khal Drogo was called to a council of all the Khals in Vaes Dothrak. He didn't think anything of it since it was not uncommon for the Khals to have such meetings. When he arrived, all of the Khals were sitting around discussing something but quieted down when they saw Drogo. Drogo was immediately suspicious. Khal Moro addresses Drogo first.

*_Khal Drogo, we hear that congratulations are in order on the birth of your twin sons.*_

Drogo nods.

*_And on your miraculous recovery. It is said that your wife healed you,*_ Khal Qorro says.

*_Yes, that is true.*_

_*That is very interesting, considering that we were told that you were beyond hope, that the healer and priestess could do nothing for you. How is it that your wife was able to heal you?*_ Khal Rhalko asks.

*_My wife is a great healer,*_ Drogo tells them, narrowing his eyes.

*_Or is it that she is a witch, like the one that was executed for cursing you?*_ Khal Savo asks.

*_My wife is not a witch.*_

_*The Khalasar seem to think she is. We cannot have a witch among us. The white-haired bitch must be executed.*_ Khal Forzho tells Drogo.

Drogo stands up, *_Never will I allow that.*_

The Khals laugh, *_You can always find another wife. This bitch has done her duty; she has given you sons, what more do you want? Or is she that good a fuck,*_ Khal Moro asks.

Drogo's anger begins to rise, *_I will not let you talk about my wife like that.*_

_*And who are you to command us? You are a Khal like the rest of us, no better or worse.*_ Khal Moro tells him.

*_You're wrong, I am the great Khal Drogo, son of Khal Bharbo, Father of Dragons. And I have never been defeated in battle._*

At that moment, Drogon lands next to his father and roars at the Khals, cause Khals to scramble to their feet. Khal Moro narrows his eyes at Drogo.

*_You would hide behind this beast, let it do your fighting for you?*_

_*I do not need anyone to fight my battles. Drogon, do not interfere.*_

The minute Drogo told the dragon not to interfere, Khal Moro attacks him. But Drogo was faster; he kicked Moro in the gut, then slammed his fists into his back, sending the man sprawling in the dirt. Khal Rhalko attacked Drogo, and Drogo easily dislocated his knee with one good kick. He choked out Khal Savo, who attacked him, then broke Khal Qorro's arm — after that, defeating Khal Forzho was no problem at all.

Now that all the Khals were laying on the ground defeated, Drogo proceeded to cut off their braids, *_Your Khalasars are now mine, and you will serve my Khaleesi and me.*_

The other Khals had no choice but to yield. Drogo turned and walked away, but the minute his back was turned, Khal Moro drew a knife and lunged at Drogo. He didn't get very far when he was suddenly engulfed in Dragonfire. Khal Moro fell to the ground screaming as he burned to death. Drogo turned around just in time to see Drogon let out a stream of fire. When the body stopped smoking, Drogo let Drogon eat the remains.

Two months went by, and Khal Drogo had once again left to continue his pillaging to raise enough gold to purchase the ships that would take his people to Westeros. Now that Viserys was dead, the Iron Throne belonged to Rhaesa and her sons, and he was going to make sure that Rhaesa took back what was hers.

While Drogo was gone, Rhaego and Reuel grew into happy babies; they were cared for and loved by all. But no one loved them more than their mother and siblings. Rhaesa spent every waking moment with her sons along with the dragons.

Balerion, Meraxes, and Drogon were fascinated by their helpless little siblings; They couldn't believe that one day, their siblings would grow into dragons because the dragons knew that Rhaego and Reuel were dragons like their mother. They could already feel a connection with their siblings. The babies were just as fascinated with their reptilian siblings. They would watch every move the dragons made and smile when one of the dragons would curl around the babies to sleep.

As the days wore on, it eventually became too hot to keep the babies in the tent all day long. So, Rhaesa and Daenerys would sit outside and let the babies get some sun while all six dragons would go off to hunt. The dragons were now old enough to hunt for themselves and would leave Vaes Dothrak to go after game. They knew it was forbidden for them to kill any of the horses since they were held sacred by the Humans.

On this particular day, though, the dragons were only playing tag in the air while their mothers watched them, ** **Fly with us, Mother,**** All six dragons said to their mothers.

“We can't fly with you; you are all still too young to carry us. Besides, who would watch the babies?” Rhaesa told the dragons.

****Bring our siblings, we will not let anything happen to them.**** Drogon says.

Rhaesa and Daenerys laugh, “They are also too young to be flying, my sweet. Maybe when they are older, and you have grown bigger.”

Rhaesa could feel their disappointment, but they resigned themselves, ****Alright, Mother, when they are older, and we are bigger, we shall take you flying.**** Meraxes tells her.

****And we shall do the same for you, Mother.**** Vhagar tells Daenerys.

“We look forward to it,” Dany tells them.

It was around midday when Rakharo comes riding toward Rhaesa and Daenerys. He slides off his horse and bows to Rhaesa, *_Khaleesi, there is a woman dressed in red who wants to see you. She claims to have served you when you were a child.*_

Rhaesa and Ser Barristan look at each other, “It couldn't be, could it?” Ser Barristan asks.

“There's only one way to find out.”

*_Rakharo, escort her to my tent.*_

Dany looked at her sister, confused, “Who is this woman, Rhae?”

“If it's who I think it is, her name is Melisandre; she used to be my lady in waiting in the Red Keep. She's also a priestess for the Lord of Light.”

“What could she want with you after all these years?”

“I don't know, Dany.”

A little while later, the red woman known as Melisandre approached Rhaesa's tent along with her servant, Rakharo followed closely behind. Melisandre got off her horse and walked to stand in front of Rhaesa; she curtsied low in front of Rhaesa, her servant bowed.

“Princess Rhaesa, it is good to see you again, or should I call you Khaleesi?”

“Khaleesi is fine, Lady Melisandre, may I introduce my sister, Daenerys Stormborn.”

“Princess.”

Daenerys nods, “So, I see you finally found me, and it only took you 18 years to do it. What happened to you?” Rhaesa asked.

“I did as you asked, I went to the Trident to help your brother.”

“Apparently, you arrived too late. We received word that Robert had killed Rhaegar.”

“That is correct, Robert did kill Rhaegar, but that doesn't mean I did not help your brother.”

“What do you mean?” Daenerys asked.

“She means that she took care of his body,” Rhaesa tells her sister.

“Is that what I mean, Khaleesi?”

“What else could you mean,” Rhaesa asks.

Melisandre turns to her servant, “Rhee, why don't you show them?”

Her servant, Rhee, takes the skin of water from his saddle. He uncorks it and pours it over his head. When the water hits his hair, the inky black color begins to wash away to reveal silver-white hair. Rhee wrings out his hair and looks up at Rhaesa, Daenerys, and Ser Barristan. Rhaesa and Ser Barristan gasp while Daenerys looks at the man standing in front of them, confused.

“This cannot be,” Ser Barristan murmurs.

Rhaesa stared at her brother, “Rhaegar,” She whispered.

At hearing her brother's name, Daenerys gasps. Rhaesa put's Reuel down next to Rhaego in their basket, Ser Barristan automatically steps closer to the twins to guard them. Rhaesa slowly starts walking towards her brother. When she reaches him, she cups his face.

“Is it you?”

Rhaegar takes Rhaesa's hand in his and kisses it, “Yes, little sister, it's me.”

Rhaesa bursts into tears and hugs her brother; Rhaegar wraps his arms around his sister and lets her cry. She pulls away from him and wipes her eyes, turning around, Rhaesa notices Dany standing there, staring at her brother and sister.

Rhaesa holds her hand out, “Dany, come meet our oldest brother.”

Daenerys hesitantly makes her way down to where here siblings are standing. She stands in front of Rhaegar and fidgets. Rhaegar smiles down at his sister, “Hello, baby sister.”

Dany looks up at Rhaegar, whose eyes are shining with unshed tears, “Hello, brother.” Dany says shyly.

“I wish I could have been there for your birth, little sister, I was so looking forward to meeting you.”

“You don't blame me for Mother's death?” Dany asks.

“Never.”

With that, Dany smiles at her older brother and embraces him. She was worried that Rhaegar was going to be like Viserys, but it's apparent that they are nothing alike. Rhaegar hugs both of his sisters, and they all begin to cry. The Khalasar looks on, confused to see a man that looks like their Khaleesi hugging her. The only one that understood was Rakharo, and he explained to everyone that this man is the Khaleesi's long lost older brother. Once Rakharo explains, the Khalasar disperse, leaving their Khaleesi alone with her family.

After a while, Rhaesa hears her sons start to whimper. Rhaesa lets go of her brother and pick up her sons so that she can introduce them to their uncle.

“Brother, I'd like to introduce you to your nephews, Rhaego and Reuel.”

Dany lets go of Rhaegar to help Rhaesa with one of the twins. She takes Reuel in her arms while Rhaesa passes Rhaego to her brother. Rhaegar smiles as he looks down at the baby in his arms. Rhaego opens his eyes and stares up at his uncle.

“He has your eyes, Rhae.”

Rhaesa smiles, “They both do. I named Rhaego after you.”

Rhaegar kisses the top of his nephew's head, then passes him back to his mother. He then takes Reuel from Dany and rocks the fussy baby back and forth. Rhaegar laughs, “This one is just as fussy as you were as a baby.”

Ser Barristan chuckles, “I remember, the Khaleesi was always the fussier of the two of them.”

At that mention of the two, Rhaegar looks around, “Where's Viserys?”

Rhaesa and Daenerys look at each other, “Perhaps we should talk inside.” Rhaesa says.

Rhaegar looks at his sister, confused but agrees. Rhaesa takes Reuel from her brother and heads inside the tent. They all follow her inside the tent, including Ser Barristan and Melisandre. Irri and Jhiqui come into the tent a moment later. *Bring food and drinks for our guest, please, and have tents set up for them near mine,* Rhaesa tells the girls.

The girls bow and head out. Once Rhaesa's guests have sat down, she puts the boys down on their pallet of furs so that they can take a nap. They'll be hungry soon, but hopefully, they'll sleep for a bit longer. Rhaesa sits down next to Dany so that they can explain what happened to Viserys.

“Brother, Viserys is dead. My husband ordered him executed.”

Rhaegar's eyes widened, “What, why?!”

“For trying to kill my sons and me.”

“Why would he do that?”

Rhaesa and Daenerys went on to explain how Viserys was slowly going mad and how vicious he was towards Dany. How he wanted to sell Dany to Khal Drogo, but he chose Rhaesa instead. Though now she and Drogo were very happy together. They told him of the assassination attempts by the Usurper and what Drogo had promised.

“And that, I think, is what drove Viserys over the edge. And when I gave birth to twin boys, he couldn't handle it. He also wanted something else from me.”

“And what was that,” Rhaegar asked.

“I'll show you. Come inside, my loves.”

At that, six dragons calmly walked into the tent, Three went to sit around Dany while two went with Rhaesa, and the third curled himself around the infants. Rhaegar's eyes widened, and Melisandre smirked.

“You have dragons,” Rhaegar said in awe.

“Yes, we do, three males and three females,” Daenerys said, “The females are mine, and the males are Rhae's.”

“What are their names?”

“This is Vhagar, Dreamfyre, and Meleys,” Daenerys tells her brother.

“And this is Balerion, Meraxes, and the one with the twins is Drogon. Children, this is your Uncle Rhaegar.”

Meraxes narrows his eyes at Rhaegar, ****Is he like the other human?****

****No, brother, can't you tell, this one is a dragon.**** Balerion tells his brother.

Meraxes looks at Balerion then looks back at Rhaegar. He stands up and walks towards Rhaegar to smell him. Rhaegar sits there very quietly while Meraxes takes in his scent. Once he's satisfied, Meraxes returns to his mother.

****You're right, brother, he is a dragon.****

Rhaesa looks at her boys, “Huh, the boys say that you're a dragon, Rhaegar. That's good; they never liked or trusted Viserys.”

“You can understand them?” Rhaegar asks.

“We both can, and so can my husband,” Rhaesa informs her brother.

“This is amazing. But I don't understand; of course, I'm a dragon, so was Viserys.”

“No, Rhaegar, when they say you're a dragon, they mean that you can resist Dragonfire. Viserys was no dragon; the boys executed him by Dragonfire. Am I correct, Balerion?”

****Yes, Mother, your brother can resist fire,**** Balerion affirms.

Drogon growls, **He will not hurt our siblings?**

“No, my love, he will not hurt your siblings.”

Rhaegar looks at Rhaesa, confused, “The dragons consider the babies their siblings, since I am their mother.”

Dany and Rhaesa then tell Rhaegar how the dragons were hatched, and that's why the dragons consider them their mothers. Rhaegar is amazed by the story his sisters tell him and has a great many questions for them, but Ser Barristan interrupts.

“Your Grace, I don't understand, I was told you died at the Trident.”

“I did die at the Trident, Ser Barristan, but the Lady Melisandre brought me back.”

FLASHBACK:

Melisandre had arrived at the Trident shortly before the battle ended. She hid behind a tree and watched as Robert slammed his Warhammer into Rhaegar's chest, crushing his armor and killing him. When it was all over, Robert ordered them to leave Rhaegar's body to the crows; then, he made his way to Kings Landing.

When Melisandre was sure they were gone, she made her way over to Rhaegar's body to see if he was alive or not. When she discovered he was dead, she stripped him of his armor, down to his tunic and trousers. Somehow Melisandre managed to get Rhaegar's body onto his horse, and then she led the horse away. Melisandre was able to find an empty cave and lit a fire inside. Bringing the horses in, she took Rhaegar's body down and laid him close to the fire.

Melisandre then washed Rhaegar's body and began to pray to the Lord of Light, “We ask the Lord to shine his light and lead a soul out of the darkness. We beg the Lord to share his fire and light a candle that has gone out. From darkness, light.”

She continued to pray for several hours. When she stopped, she stood back and waited. It didn't take long for Rhaegar to react. He suddenly gasped and opened his eyes. Rhaegar looked around, confused, “Where am I?”

“You are safe, My Prince.”

Rhaegar turned around and spotted Melisandre, “You, you're my sister's lady in waiting, what are you doing here?”

“The Princess sent me to make sure you survived this battle, as you didn't, I brought you back.”

“What do you mean I didn't survive?”

“Just as I said, you died on the battlefield. Killed by Robert Baratheon.”

“Then, how am I here now?”

“With the help of R'hllor, the Lord of Light, I was able to bring you back to life as commanded by the princess. She told me to do whatever was necessary to keep you alive, and so I have.”

“But Rhaesa is only a child,” Rhaegar said.

“The princess is more than a child; she is the Princess that was Promised. The one fight back the Long Night and defeat the Night King.”

“How can that be, if my son is the Prince That Was Promised, to be born of Ice and Fire? A dragon must have three heads.”

“And it does, only the princess is that third head. I have seen it in the fire, my Prince. The Lord of Light has shown it to me, she is the one that was promised, and even the princess knows it.”

“What?!”

“The Princess Rhaesa has known of her destiny since she was a small child. She has been preparing for it ever since.”

It suddenly made sense to Rhaegar why his sister was brilliant for someone of her age, why she insisted on being trained to fight. Why she was always reading about whatever she could find on the Long Night. He couldn't deny that she was, in fact, Azor Ahai.

Melisandre stayed quiet while Rhaegar came to terms with the fact that his sister was Azor Ahai, not his son. Once enough time had passed, she asked him what he wanted to do.

“We need to return to Kings Landing so I can take the throne.”

“That would be unwise, your Highness, Robert Baratheon, was on his way to the city, by now the city has been sacked.”

“What about my wife and children?”

“Most likely dead, I'm afraid. Besides, you are still in no condition to confront anyone. I brought you back, but you still need to heal; for now, we must find a safe place for you.”

“We'll go to Dorne, to the Tower of Joy. Lyanna will be waiting for me there.”

Melisandre inclined her head, she didn't think that was likely, but she would go along with it anyway. Once the decision was made to head to Dorne, Melisandre and Rhaegar went to collect supplies for their journey. She cast a glamour on him so that way no one would recognize him. When they gathered enough supplies, they headed out for Dorne.

It took them several weeks to get to Dorne; they didn't bother to choose the back roads as Rhaegar's identity was well concealed. When they arrived in Dorne, they found that the Tower was torn down, and they also found eight graves, three of them were of Ser Arthur Dayne, Ser Oswell Whent, and Lord Commander Gerold Hightower, there was no sign of Lyanna. Rhaegar fell to his knees in front of Ser Arthur's grave and wept. He decided to dig up Arthur and return his bones to Starfall. It was the least he could do for his best friend.

Upon arriving at Starfall, Rhaegar, now going by the name Rhee, discovered that Ashara Dayne had committed suicide. The family was grateful for Rhee bringing them Arthur's bones that they told Rhaegar and Melisandre that they could stay with them for a while, at least until ‘Rhee’ healed from his injuries. It took several weeks for Rhee to recover from his wounds, at which time they received news that Tywin Lannister had killed Elia and the children and that Robert Baratheon was crowned king. They also learned of Rhaella's death and that his brother and sisters had fled to Essos. Rhaegar wept in his room over the death of his family and vowed that he would find and take care of his siblings. After that, together, they would take their revenge and retake the Iron Throne.

When Rhaegar was well enough to travel, they made their way to Sunspear. It was only right that Rhaegar gives his condolences to the Martells in person, even if they killed him. When Rhaegar and Melisandre arrived at Sunspear, he had Melisandre remove the glamour. To say the Martells were surprised to see Rhaegar alive was an understatement.

“How are you still alive?” Doran asked.

“The Lord of Light willed it so,” Melisandre said.

“What is that suppose to mean,” Oberyn asked.

“It means what you heard was right; I did die. But the Red Priestess, Melisandre, brought me back.”

“That isn't possible.”

“Nothing is impossible for the Lord of Light,” Melisandre tells them.

“Seven hells, man, that's dark magic,” Doran tells Rhaegar.

“There is no such thing as dark or light magic; there is only magic.” Melisandre declares.

Oberyn rolls his eyes.

“What have you come here for, Rhaegar,” Doran asks.

“I have come to apologize for everything I have done and to beg for your forgiveness.”

Rhaegar was positive that Oberyn was going to kill him. That was not the case; it turned out that Elia had written to Oberyn and explained what had happened with Rhaegar and Lyanna and that she had given her blessing. They didn't blame Rhaegar for Elia and the children's death; they blamed King Aerys for not letting Elia leave, Tywin Lannister, and Robert Baratheon.

“What do you plan to do to avenge your family,” Oberyn asked.

“For now, nothing, I have to find my siblings and care for them. They're all alone with a newborn and have no way of fending for themselves.”

Doran nodded, “The last we heard, Ser Willem Darry had smuggled them out of Dragonstone and had taken the children to Braavos. I'm sorry about your mother.”

“Thank you, Prince Doran, I appreciate that.”

“Will you go to your siblings now,” Oberyn asked.

“No, I have no means to support them. I must gather some money before I go to them. My siblings are safe with Ser Willem, for now.”

“Will you eventually take back the Iron Throne?”

“Yes, that is my goal. I will take my revenge on the Lannisters, and Robert Baratheon, then I will take back the Iron throne.”

“And Dorne will help you when the time arrives,” Doran declares.

“Thank you.”

“Stay awhile. Unfortunately, we cannot have you stay very long or else Robert will find out of your survival.”

“That won't be a problem; I can disguise Rhaegar without any problem,” Melisandre says, then says a prayer over Rhaegar, and the glamour is once again in place. Rhaegar ended up looking like any other, Dornishman; even his eyes had changed color. No one would ever think he was Rhaegar Targaryen

Rhaegar and Melisandre stayed for a month in Sunspear. Afterward, they headed to the Free Cities, where Rhaegar joined The Golden Company. It was something shameful for Rhaegar to do, but he needed the money to support his family. While Rhaegar worked for the Golden Company, Melisandre went back to the Temple of the Red god to report her findings and to gather more followers. After a year with the Golden Company, Rhaegar and Melisandre went to Braavos in search of Viserys, Rhaesa, and his new little sister. But when they arrived, they were gone.

END OF FLASHBACK

“We spent the last 17 years searching for you, following every rumor that we heard. But somehow, we would always miss you. It wasn't until we arrived in Pentos and talked to the Magister that we learned you had married a Khal, Rhaesa and that Daenerys and Viserys had come with you here.”

“Yes, Viserys wanted my husband to help him invade Westeros.”

“And what are your plans now,” Rhaegar asked.

Rhaesa reaches out and pets Balerion; she looks over at Daenerys, who nods, “We plan to take back what is ours and get our revenge on the Lannisters and Robert and Stannis Baratheon. Then we will unite the kingdom to prepare for the Long Night, where I will face the Night King.”

“How will you defeat him?”

“Ser Barristan?”

Ser Barristan gets up and brings Rhaesa's sword to her; she unsheaths the sword, “With this,” then she hands the sword to Rhaegar.

“Is this what I think it is?”

“Yes, it's Lightbringer, though it's been modified. It can now kill a hundred white walkers in a single blow.”

Rhaegar's eyes widen.

“Shall we show him the other sword, Khaleesi,” Ser Barristan asks.

Rhaesa nods. Ser Barristan hands her the other sword; Rhaegar looks at it, curiously, “What sword is that?”

“This is Tenseiga, The Sword of Heaven. It can bring back a hundred lives with a single swipe. So with this sword, I can reduce the number of soldiers the Night King may have.”

Rhaegar takes the sword, “Where did you get such a marvel?”

“Now, I have a story to tell you, brother.”

Rhaesa told Rhaegar everything. About her past life and reincarnation at the request of R'hllor. She told him about the fire and how her friends from her previous life gave her the swords. Rhaegar looks at his sister with his mouth hanging open. He had always known Rhaesa was unique, and it was a shock to find out she is the Princess That Was Promised. But now he's even more surprised to learn this is not her first life.

When Rhaesa finishes her story, she looks at Rhaegar, “Will you help us, brother?”

“Of course, I will. I'll help put you on the Iron Throne.”

Rhaesa and Daenerys look at each other, they silently communicate and agree, “No, brother, the throne is rightfully yours, Rhaesa and I want you to have it,” Daenerys tells Rhaegar, “You are the last dragon.”

“No, I'm not,” Rhaegar motions towards the twins, “They are.”

“Nevertheless, the Throne is yours, and we want you to have it,” Rhaesa tells him, “It's only fitting.”

Rhaegar can see that his sisters won't change their minds, “Alright, I accept, but we have to plan first.”

“We've already started collecting gold to buy ships to cross the narrow sea. That's where Drogo is right now; he's raiding villages to collect slaves and gold. I wish there were another way, though,” Rhaesa tells him.

Rhaegar thinks for a moment, “There is.”

“How,” Dany asks.

Rhaegar smiles, “We will conquer Essos first. Gain more gold and soldiers then conquer Westeros.”

“How?”

Rhaegar looks at all six dragons, “If we have to, with Fire and Blood.”  
  
  
  
  
  



End file.
